


The Bodyguard

by Lory1975



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Politics, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lory1975/pseuds/Lory1975
Summary: [Clexa AU]Clarke Jane Griffin è la senatrice più giovane e controcorrente che ci sia in tutta l’America. Dall'inizio del suo mandato ha sempre fatto gli interessi delle minoranze, oppresse dalla società, discriminate per razza, orientamento sessuale e credenze religiose. Molti senatori l’hanno sempre vista come fumo negli occhi, ma non l’ufficio del Presidente, che l’ha sempre appoggiata per le sue idee rivoluzionarie ed innovative. Quando decide di candidarsi per diventare Governatrice della California, riceve delle minacce di morte preoccupanti, tanto che il suo Capo Staff – nonché la sua migliore amica – le suggerisce di rinforzare e, magari rinnovare, l’intera squadra dedita alla sua sicurezza. La Griffin dà carta bianca alla Reyes che, senza pensarci troppo, assume Lexa Woods, un maggiore dei Marines congedata con onore, ed il suo team. Il suo nuovo Capo della Sicurezza la farà impazzire… in tutti i sensi… o forse sarà proprio lei a far impazzire il suo Capo della Sicurezza.





	1. Prologo

#  PROLOGO

 

Era una mattina come tante altre a Sacramento, la capitale dello stato della California. L’inverno stava finendo ed il clima già mite faceva pensare ad una primavera forse troppo precoce, ma nessuno sembrava lamentarsi. L’arrivo del bel tempo aveva diminuito notevolmente il traffico sulle strade, rendendo ancora più pacifici gli abitanti di questa città, niente di stupefacente… del resto la fama di Sacramento era sempre stata quella di una delle città più tranquille degli Stati Uniti, con un tasso di criminalità basso, il luogo ideale per le famiglie.

Tuttavia per le forze dell’ordine, quando c’era l’Assemblea Generale della California al Campidoglio, la città non era poi così facile da gestire. Tutti i Senatori della California e l’Assemblea Statale erano invitati a presenziare a quell’evento… evento che sarebbe avvenuto fra due giorni.

Il fermento della città era ancora sotto controllo. Le persone stavano conducendo le loro vite come al solito, andavano al lavoro, ridevano, scherzavano, litigavano, facevano pace e poi di nuovo ricominciavano. Ed era così anche il clima nella Nord Street Lincoln Highway, ma tutta quella calma e tutta quella tranquillità vennero presto sostituite da grida di spavento e panico. Un boato enorme aveva spezzato la routine, provocando il caos. Una macchina era esplosa proprio davanti al palazzo Governativo Statale, sede dei Senatori democratici. La deflagrazione aveva scosso l’isolato, le vetrate del palazzo erano andate in mille pezzi e un incendio era arrivato fino all’edificio.

I soccorsi erano già sul posto. I pompieri si stavano occupando delle fiamme e di evacuare la gente dal palazzo, i paramedici dei feriti, mentre la polizia aveva già delimitato l’area con un cordone di sicurezza per i curiosi e per la stampa.

Tra gli evacuati c’erano anche la senatrice Clarke Jane Griffin e il suo staff, che proprio in quel momento venivano accompagnati dai paramedici per i relativi controlli. A prima vista stavano tutti bene, forse erano solo un po’ scossi per l’accaduto… non era mai avvenuta una cosa simile.

Clarke non aveva idea di cosa fosse successo, fu solo quando mise il naso fuori dall’edificio che se ne rese conto. La sua auto era completamente in fiamme, gli sportelli erano un vago ricordo, e l’asfalto era interamente ricoperto da frammenti di vetro.

“Ma che diavolo?!”, esclamò attirando l’attenzione del suo Capo Staff, Raven Reyes.

“Non c’è che dire… la tua candidatura a Governatrice ha fatto il botto!”, replicò la Reyes cercando di sdrammatizzare.

“Ti prego Raven, non mi sembra il momento per il tuo umorismo alquanto macabro in questo contesto”.

“Era solo un vano tentativo di sdrammatizzare. Comunque ha ragione Senatrice, il mio commento è stato fuori luogo, mi scuso”, si affrettò a dire il Capo Staff.

“Raven, smettila di essere così formale e cerca di capire cos’è successo e soprattutto se ci sono dei feriti”, le ordinò la Senatrice.

La Reyes annuì e si allontanò per andare ad informarsi. Clarke invece fu costretta a seguire i paramedici per dei controlli, insieme alle sue fedeli guardie del corpo Bellamy e Octavia Blake.

La Griffin continuava a guardarsi intorno incredula al disastro che le si parava davanti, la consapevolezza di essere lei il bersaglio di quell’attentato stava diventando una certezza, ma non era quello che la preoccupava. La sua maggior preoccupazione era un’altra: se a causa di questo scempio qualcuno si fosse fatto male, o fosse morto, non se lo sarebbe mai potuta perdonare. Lei aveva a cuore il benessere dei suoi cittadini, forse a scapito del suo, e non poteva tollerare che dei bastardi, per farla tacere, avessero rischiato di fare una strage.

“Ragazzi, sto bene, andate a farvi vedere anche voi”, disse congedando le sue guardie del corpo che, dopo un attimo di titubanza, seguirono le sue direttive allontanandosi.

Aveva bisogno di un attimo da sola per rielaborare le idee ed escogitare un piano, ma quel senso di inquietudine, dovuto al fatto di non sapere cosa fosse successo veramente, non le permetteva di pensare liberamente. Sospirò frustrata non riuscendo a fare altro.

“Siamo nei guai, Clarke…”, la voce di Raven la ridestò, così alzò lo sguardo incrociando quello preoccupato del suo Capo Staff.

“Che cos’è successo?”.

“Come forse avrai già capito, è stato un attentato diretto alla tua persona. Hanno messo un grosso quantitativo di C4 nel bagagliaio della tua macchina, ma, parlando con il capo dei pompieri, l’innesco sembra fatto da dei professionisti. Fortunatamente, a parte i danni strutturali e qualche ferito non grave, non ci sono vittime”.

“Grazie a Dio! Poteva andare peggio…”.

“Il peggio c’è Clarke, leggi questa… è appena arrivata”, disse la Reyes con un tono sempre più preoccupato.

La Senatrice afferrò il cellulare del suo Capo Staff e lesse l’email. Mano a mano che scorreva quelle poche righe, una rabbia incondizionata si impossessava di lei. Alla fine lesse quell’email una decina di volte.

_______________________________  

_Da: Anonymous_

_A: Ufficio Legislativo Dipartimento Democratico_

_Data: 20 febbraio 2019 3.15 PM_

_Oggetto: Levati dal cazzo!!_

_Questo era solo un avvertimento!_

_La prossima volta andremo a segno…_

_A te la scelta SENATRICE: dì addio alla tua candidatura o dì addio alla tua vita!!_

_______________________________  

 

“Dimmi che è uno scherzo, Rae?! Non posso credere che questi bastardi abbiano fatto tutto ‘sto casino, rischiando di ammazzare della gente innocente, solo perché non gli vanno a genio i miei disegni di legge e la mia candidatura a Governatrice…”, sbottò la Griffin stringendo i pugni per la rabbia.

“Clarke, guarda in faccia alla realtà. Tu sei la paladina delle minoranze, se c’è un caso disperato, ti batti fino alla morte per portarlo in sede di assemblea. Era solo questione di tempo. Diciamo che il tuo annuncio in diretta nazionale, di essere in corsa per la candidatura di Governatrice della California, ha solo buttato altra benzina sul fuoco”, spiegò in modo pacato Raven cercando di calmare il suo capo, ma ottenendo l’esatto contrario.

“E con questo, cosa vorresti dire? Che dovrei assecondare le richieste di questi malati mentali e cedere al ricatto? Te lo puoi scordare, Raven. Ho lottato molto per arrivare dove sono e tu lo sai bene: sei sempre stata al mio fianco in tutti questi anni, non solo come mio Capo Staff, ma anche come mia migliore amica. Non puoi chiedermi di rinunciare a queste elezioni. Non sono una persona che batte in ritirata alla prima difficoltà, mi conosci. Io voglio andare fino in fondo. La California ha bisogno di prendere in considerazione ogni suo abitante e questo non comprende solo la parte ricca e snob, quella che crede che pagando si ottenga sempre tutto, ma anche quella discriminata: gli immigrati, le persone di colore, le persone che credono in una religione diversa, i gay, le lesbiche. Gli Stati Uniti non possono far finta di niente, sono persone, cittadini americani, che hanno diritti e doveri e meritano rispetto, tutti in ugual misura!”, obiettò la Senatrice con tutta l’enfasi di cui era capace.

“Wow, se non fossi già il tuo Capo Staff e il mio voto fosse già tuo, con questo discorso mi avresti convinta a votare per te”.

“Raven!!”, l’apostrofò di nuovo Clarke per la sua uscita poco opportuna.

“Ok, la smetto. Ma dopo tutti questi anni, dovresti conoscermi meglio. Non ti avrei mai chiesto di ritirare la candidatura…”, disse la Reyes tornando seria.

“Allora, cosa?”.

“Ti chiedo solo di non sottovalutare quello che è appena successo, Clarke. Hai già ricevuto altre minacce in passato, ma non erano mai degenerate in questo modo”, continuò Raven.

“Detta così, immagino avrai già un’idea da sottopormi, o sbaglio?”.

“Non sbaglia Senatrice. Occorre rinnovare la sua scorta!”, esclamò Raven riportando la conversazione su un tono formale per sottolineare l’importanza della cosa.

“Vuoi mandare via Bellamy e Octavia?”.

“Non ho detto questo, ma forse loro non sono più abbastanza. Hai bisogno di un Capo della Sicurezza degno di questo nome e che, magari, sappia sventare eventuali attentati. Ed io potrei avere già in mente la persona giusta”.

“Ok Raven, ti dò carta bianca, assumi chi vuoi, lo sai che mi fido di te, ma Bellamy e Octavia rimangono”.

Il Capo Staff si limitò ad annuire con un sorriso soddisfatto stampato sul viso. Era una piccola conquista quella che aveva ottenuto, ma, al momento, era tutto ciò che voleva. Conosceva bene Clarke, oltre ad essere la Senatrice Griffin, era anche la sua migliore amica ed era sicura che avrebbe preso l’attentato sotto gamba. Nonostante a volte fosse un po’ burbera, teneva troppo a quella testa dura bionda e non era ancora pronta a fare a meno di lei.


	2. Chapter 2

#  CAPITOLO 1

 

Erano da poco arrivati alla villa della Senatrice e, senza perdere tempo, Raven si era congedata rintanandosi nel suo studio sprofondando nella poltrona della sua scrivania. Come Capo Staff aveva il privilegio di abitare con quella testa matta della sua amica H24, ma, a volte, era più un tormento che un privilegio. I suoi nervi erano ancora tesi per l’accaduto, era stanca, ed aveva un bisogno disperato di una doccia, ma prima aveva un incontro da organizzare, così afferrò il cellulare ed avviò la chiamata.

_“Ciao bellissima…”_ , rispose dopo qualche squillo la voce di un uomo.

“Ciao adulatore... non ti arrendi proprio mai?! Quante volte ti ho già detto che non hai speranze con me?”.

_“Probabilmente un miliardo, ma che vuoi farci… la speranza è l’ultima a morire”._

“Jasp, immagino che tu sappia già il motivo della mia chiamata…”.

_“Vuoi un appuntamento?”._

“Jasper Theodore Jordan, falla finita! Non è giornata. Immagino che tu non abbia ancora visto i notiziari?!”, lo apostrofò Raven .

_“Immagini giusto. Lo sai che mi deprimono. Che cos’è successo?”_ , le chiese l’uomo.

“Ora non ho tempo per le spiegazioni, cresci ed impara a tenerti aggiornato su quello che succede nel mondo! Tornando al motivo della mia telefonata… ho bisogno di ingaggiare la Woods e la sua squadra. Riusciresti ad organizzare la cosa?”, disse Raven arrivando al nocciolo della questione.

_“Per te, tesoro, farei qualsiasi cosa. Consideralo fatto. Domani sarà nel tuo ufficio non più tardi delle 9”_.

“Beh… forse è meglio se le dici di venire a casa della Senatrice, la riceveremo li. I nostri uffici a Downtown saranno inagibili per qualche giorno…”.

_“Ok, come vuoi, nessun problema…”._

“Grazie Jasp, ti devo un favore”.

_“Che io ho intenzione di riscuotere presto… ti saluto bellezza”_ , disse l’uomo chiudendo subito dopo la chiamata.

La Reyes per la prima volta in quella giornata riuscì a rilassarsi, abbandonò la schiena contro lo schienale della sua poltrona e chiuse gli occhi.

“Lexa Woods spero vivamente che tu sia il fenomeno che tutti dipingono… perché per tenere al sicuro quella testa dura della mia amica, ci vuole un’altra testa dura”, sospirò al vento poco prima di addormentarsi.

 

*****

 

La mattina seguente Clarke si era alzata di buon’ora, anche perché stanca di girarsi fra le lenzuola: non aveva chiuso occhio per tutta la notte. L’attentato l’aveva scossa più di quanto volesse ammettere. La sua candidatura aveva sollevato un bel polverone, ma non avrebbe mai pensato che arrivassero a tanto. Doveva rimanere concentrata e andare avanti per la sua strada, i mesi seguenti sarebbero stati molto impegnativi, tra campagna elettorale, discorsi, dibattiti e conferenze stampa, si sentiva già provata, ma non poteva cedere, non voleva deludere i suoi elettori. Così, dopo essersi fatta una doccia veloce e preso un semplice caffè, si era rintanata nell’ufficio della villa, visto che quello ufficiale sarebbe stato inagibile per almeno un paio di giorni, e aveva cominciato a lavorare.

Erano più di due ore che stava leggendo dei documenti e la sua vista cominciava ad accusare. Si concesse un attimo di svago andando verso la finestra della stanza. Guardò fuori. Era una bella giornata, il sole era già alto e la temperatura sembrava gradevole. I fiori del giardino stavano già sbocciando, segno che la primavera fosse alle porte. Sospirò ripensando a ieri, alla paura, al caos, a cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se non fosse stato solo un avvertimento ed un brivido le corse lungo la schiena. Chiuse gli occhi cercando di pensare positivo. In fondo non c’erano state vittime, solo qualche ferito lieve, e lei non poteva, e non voleva cedere, ad un simile ricatto. Non gliel’avrebbe mai data vinta a quei pazzi psicopatici, mai. Tornò alla scrivania e si rituffò nel lavoro; era talmente assorta in quello che stava facendo che non sentì entrare il suo Capo Staff.

“Uhm… come pensavo la stai prendendo sotto gamba!”, esclamò Raven con disapprovazione.

“Buongiorno anche a te Raven…”, l’apostrofò la Senatrice continuando a testa bassa il suo lavoro.

“Sì, come no, _buongiorno_! E, di grazia, potresti dirmi da quando sei rinchiusa qui dentro?”, le chiese con tono di sfida. Raven conosceva benissimo la risposta, ma voleva sentirlo dalla sua amica quanto fosse folle.

“Circa due ore, diciamo che ho sistemato un paio di discorsi, e ho finito di siglare molti documenti. Il mattino ha l’oro in bocca…”, rispose Clarke alzando lo sguardo dalle scartoffie che stava leggendo e puntandolo sul suo Capo Staff.

“E tu sei veramente suonata, ma questo già lo sapevo”, ironizzò la Reyes.

“Beh se non lo sapessi, sarebbe veramente preoccupante. Ho sempre saputo che sei una masochista… altrimenti non lavoreresti mai per una rompiscatole, stakanovista… come me”, ammise mettendosi a ridere.

“Parole sante! Tornando serie, sei pronta ad incontrare il tuo nuovo Capo della Sicurezza?”.

Clarke si alzò dalla sua poltrona e si allacciò il bottone della giacca del tailleur.

“Hai fatto presto…  pensavo ci volesse molto più tempo per organizzare tutto”, disse la Senatrice mentre si avvicinava alla Reyes.

Raven ridacchiò pensando alla telefonata del giorno prima, poi afferrò il dossier che il direttore NSA, Jasper Theodore Jordan, le aveva inviato in precedenza. 

“Si tratta dell'agente speciale Lexa Woods… e mi è stata caldamente consigliata da Jasp”, la informò.

_‘Che nome carino! Chissà se lo è anche lei?!’_ , pensò involontariamente Clarke. Negò con la testa scacciando quel pensiero inopportuno, riportandosi in carreggiata.

“Jasp?! E da quando il direttore dell’NSA è diventato solo Jasp, Raven?”.

“Da quando continua a provarci spudoratamente, nonostante io gli abbia detto che non ha speranze”.

“Tornando all’agente, deve essere in gamba se _‘Jasp’_ te l’ha suggerita”, affermò la Senatrice mimando le virgolette sul nome per prendere in giro la sua amica.

“In gamba? Stai scherzando? Non ne hai idea. Ha un curriculum di tutto rispetto, a dir poco fantastico. Ex maggiore dei Marines congedato con onore, ha fatto un eccellente carriera come agente nell’FBI per poi passare all’NSA. Sembra che non abbia lasciato indifferente nessuno”.

Clarke notò subito l’entusiasmo di Raven, era veramente insolito vedere la sua amica in quello stato.

_‘Il mio Capo Staff che elogia così tanto una persona senza nemmeno conoscerla?! No, impossibile… ci deve essere una spiegazione logica’_ , pensò la Senatrice sempre più incuriosita.

“Rae, ti senti bene? Sembra che tu ti sia innamorata del mio nuovo Capo della Sicurezza…”, le disse cominciando a ridere.

“Siamo spiritose eh?! Comunque… _Miss Simpatia_ per rispondere alla tua domanda… no, non è il mio tipo! Non ha gli occhi a mandorla…”, obiettò Raven facendo la sostenuta.

L’istante dopo scoppiarono a ridere del loro battibecco come se fossero ancora al liceo e litigassero per la ragazza o il ragazzo di turno.

“Quando sarebbe previsto l’incontro?”, chiese Clarke dopo essersi ripresa.

La Reyes stava per rispondere, ma il bussare alla porta glielo impedì.

“Direi… ora!”, esclamò Raven mentre camminava verso la porta.

Quando Raven aprì la porta, una splendida donna bruna ne varcò la soglia. Il tempo sembrò fermarsi per la Senatrice. In un momento le si seccò la gola, mentre osservava il suo Capo Staff stringere la mano alla nuova arrivata per poi invitarla ad avanzare nella sua direzione.

Lexa ringraziò Raven educatamente con un sorriso quasi di circostanza, il quale si spense in un attimo non appena il suo sguardo incrociò quello della Senatrice. La Woods rimase letteralmente folgorata da quegli occhi stupendi che sembravano osservarla curiosa. Aveva già visto la Senatrice Clarke Griffin in televisione, diverse volte, ma averla di fronte, in quel preciso momento, le confermò ancora una volta che le telecamere non rendono giustizia. La Griffin era una persona di un fascino e di una presenza quasi irreali, ed i suoi occhi, non erano dei semplici e banali occhi azzurri, avevano un mondo tutto da scoprire che li rendeva attraenti oltre misura.

“Clarke, ti presento l’Agente Woods”, disse Raven spezzando l’atmosfera imbarazzante che si stava creando.

La Senatrice allungò la mano, cercando di celare il nervoso, verso la nuova arrivata dalla quale non riusciva a staccare gli occhi di dosso. Era come se quegli occhi verdi l’avessero stregata, la loro intensità era così forte che sembrava le leggesse dentro, come se fosse sotto ipnosi completamente schiava delle loro direttive. La Senatrice sospirò per cercare di riprendere il controllo di sé stessa e diede fiato alla bocca.

“Sono Clarke Jane Griffin”, ammise stupidamente.

Lexa cercò invano di trattenere un sorriso per l’affermazione ovvia della politicante, prima di alzare la mano a sua volta ed afferrare quella della donna davanti a lei.

“Lo so Senatrice, come credo tutti i cittadini della California”.

Quelle parole fecero ridere Clarke che, in un attimo, perse ogni sua facoltà mentale. Il sorriso smagliante dell’agente Woods combinato con quel tocco gentile e quella voce dolce ma autoritaria, l’aveva travolta. Doveva allontanarsi e subito, prima di perdere quel briciolo di ragione che le era rimasta. Interruppe immediatamente il contatto fisico, ma il suo corpo non sembrò dello stesso avviso, infatti si ritrovò di nuovo a fissare intensamente quegli occhi che non la lasciavano più andare.

_‘Che diavolo ti sta succedendo? Andiamo Clarke, non è la prima bella donna che ti capita di incontrare’_ , si rimproverò mentalmente.

Raven continuava a guardare la scena divertita. Non ci poteva credere, la Senatrice Griffin, ligia al dovere e paladina delle causa perse, stava facendo gli occhi dolci al suo nuovo Capo della Sicurezza. Se non fosse stato maleducato, e forse fuori luogo, sarebbe scoppiata a ridere, al contrario decise di intervenire e salvare la sua amica dal commettere un grave errore.

“Oook...”, esclamò Raven schiarendosi la voce ed interrompendo lo scambio di sguardi tra le due donne.

Lexa sussultò ritirando subito la mano, maledicendosi mentalmente per la sua totale mancanza di professionalità. 

“Per prima cosa mi sembra opportuno ragguagliarla sul nostro sistema di sorveglianza, l’organizzazione dei turni del servizio di sicurezza…”, continuò il  Capo Staff.

“Sì certo, ma prima vorrei avere maggiori dettagli relativi all’attentato di ieri, per aggiornare la mia squadra e prendere le dovute precauzioni”, suggerì l’agente dirigendosi verso il tavolo che le aveva indicato Raven.

Clarke distolse lo sguardo almeno dal suo viso, perché non riusciva a smettere di ammirare il suo nuovo Capo della Sicurezza da capo a piedi.

_‘Ah però la parte posteriore è appetitosa come quella anteriore’_ , pensò senza inibizione alcuna.

Poi però si diede subito uno schiaffo mentale e seguì i passi della donna che l’aveva completamente stesa, semplicemente con la sua presenza, prima di sedersi a sua volta al tavolo.

Quella convivenza forzata rischiava di essere davvero molto interessante e pericolosa allo stesso tempo, ma questa volta il pericolo non sarebbe stato per un eventuale attentato bensì per una tentazione irresistibile a cui lei non poteva dare seguito, per nessuna ragione al mondo.


	3. Capitolo 2

# 

#  CAPITOLO 2

 

Erano circa due settimane che Lexa Woods aveva incontrato la Senatrice Griffin ed aveva accettato il lavoro come Capo della Sicurezza, ma sembrava molto di più. Da allora lei e la sua squadra si erano trasferiti in pianta stabile nella villa della politicante. Lexa si era messa le mani nei capelli, quando aveva visto il sistema di sorveglianza, probabilmente risalente alla prima guerra mondiale e le cose non erano andate meglio quando Bellamy e Octavia, la scorta personale della Senatrice, gli avevano fatto un resoconto delle sue abitudini sconsiderate.

L’unica paura della Woods era sempre stata quella di dover proteggere qualcuno avventato, incauto, temerario, ligio al proprio dovere e incurante di quello degli altri, poco collaborativo e schivo alle minacce che gli venivano rivolte, praticamente un elemento impossibile da proteggere. E la Senatrice Clarke Griffin ricadeva proprio in questa categoria.

La Reyes le aveva fornito tutti i dettagli sull’attentato, ma, per quanto fosse in gamba e avesse conoscenze un po’ dovunque, non riusciva a trovare un filo logico. Gli attentatori non avevano lasciato la benché minima traccia e non sapeva più dove sbattere la testa. In aggiunta a questo era più di un’ora che aveva l’agenda degli appuntamenti pubblici della Senatrice da organizzare e non li aveva nemmeno guardati, stessa cosa per i turni. Il lavoro si stava accumulando e lei non riusciva a pensare ad altro che alla Senatrice. Il suo atteggiamento irritante e controverso la faceva innervosire, però era anche la persona più altruista che avesse mai conosciuto, solo che non si curava di sé stessa e non lo rendeva facile nemmeno alla suo Capo della Sicurezza.

“Dio, che persona insopportabile!”, esclamò esasperata.

“Buongiorno anche a te capo! Non ho ancora fatto niente stamattina… ergo, chi è la fortunata?”, esordì il secondo della Woods, Anya Forest.

“Gesù, Anya! Ma non si usa più bussare! Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!”, la rimproverò Lexa cercando di calmare i battiti del suo cuore.

Era talmente assorta nei suoi pensieri che non l’aveva proprio sentita entrare. Anya faceva parte della sua squadra fin dai tempi dell’FBI, come Lincoln White. Loro due erano la famiglia che non aveva mai avuto, con tutti i pregi e i difetti del caso. Lexa sospirò sapendo benissimo che di lì a poco il suo secondo l’avrebbe bersagliata con un milione di domande, a volte odiava l’acume e il sarcasmo di Anya e non sapeva se abbracciarla o ammazzarla. In fondo però le voleva bene e per lei era come una sorella.

“Beh, io veramente l’ho fatto, ma si vede che eri troppo impegnata ad inveire contro… e qui torniamo alla domanda che tu, abilmente, hai eluso… con chi ce l’hai?”.

 _‘Appunto’_ , pensò Lexa alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Secondo te?”, replicò con ironia, lasciando intendere il suo disappunto.

Il bussare alla porta impedì ad Anya di continuare il suo interrogatorio per somma gioia di Lexa che si trattenne dal ridere per l’espressione delusa e quasi frustrata che la sua amica aveva dipinta sul volto.

“Avanti!”, disse subito la Woods cogliendo la balla al balzo, volendo archiviare sul nascere il terzo grado di Anya.

Le due agenti non si stupirono nel vedere Lincoln sbucare da dietro la porta.

“Buongiorno”, le salutò con il suo solito entusiasmo.

“White, che tempismo! Mi sa che quel sorriso ti passerà in fretta”, esclamò la Forest.

“Credo che oggi si sia svegliata storta…”, aggiunse poi sussurrando, indicando il loro capo.

L’uomo capì al volo: nelle ultime settimane Lexa era stata a dir poco intrattabile, ma nulla che non fosse in grado di gestire. La conosceva da anni ormai, il lavoro li aveva resi una famiglia e lui voleva bene a quella rompiscatole del suo capo anche nei giorni peggiori.

“Anya, guarda che ti sento?!”, la rimproverò quest’ultima.

“Lo so benissimo, sei un capo severo, sclerotico e rompiballe, ma certo non sordo!”, rincarò la dose la Forest mettendosi a ridere e trascinando nella risata anche Lincoln.

“Ti giuro che non so come faccio tutti i giorni a sopportarti. Sei veramente impossibile!”, la rimbrottò alzando gli occhi al cielo esasperata.

“Ti voglio bene anche io, Lexa”, cantilenò Anya.

“Sei un caso disperato. Torniamo seri, abbiamo del lavoro da fare. Lincoln, hai delle novità?, chiese poi il Capo della Sicurezza all’ultimo arrivato.

“Sì, ho sentito il mio amico della CIA, Jeremy Storm, e sembra che l’attentato alla Senatrice abbia riscosso molto interesse…”, rispose l’agente White.

“La CIA?! ma che c’entra la CIA?”, obiettò incredula la Forest.

“Sembra che la Griffin, con il suo lavoro e con il suo caratterino, abbia messo bocca dove non avrebbe dovuto. I suoi disegni di legge, volti ad estendere a tutti i cittadini americani – senza nessuna discriminazione – i diritti della costituzione, sembra che abbiano fatto arrabbiare qualcuno. Per non parlare poi della sua recente candidatura a Governatrice della California, credo che quella sia stata la goccia che abbia fatto traboccare il vaso. Purtroppo però, Jeremy non mi ha saputo dire di più… pare che a Langley tiri una brutta aria, molte teste stanno saltando e la tensione è alle stelle”, continuò Lincoln.

“Questa non ci voleva proprio, ci mancava la CIA e il loro agire nell’ombra”, imprecò Lexa.

“Ma almeno si spiegano molte cose. Una su tutte perché gli attentatori non abbiano lasciato la più piccola traccia… mi sono fatta fregare dalla perizia del capo dei pompieri. Sarà stato anche un ordigno fatto in casa, ma chiunque siano... sono dei professionisti e sanno quello che fanno. Devo ammetterlo, credo di aver sottovalutato la cosa”, continuò il Capo della Sicurezza.

“Lincoln, dai il cambio ad Octavia. Lei e Bellamy stanno controllando il perimetro. Dille di venire nel mio ufficio. Devo organizzare il protocollo di sicurezza per il dibattito di stasera e mi mancano delle informazioni sul target”, ordinò Lexa al ragazzo che dopo un cenno con la testa si dileguò dall’ufficio.

E così che chiamava i suoi datori di lavoro: _Target_. Un modo come un altro per mantenere le distanze e rimanere concentrata su quello che doveva fare. Tuttavia con la Senatrice il discorso era diverso, le riusciva sempre più difficile estraniarsi e rimanere concentrata, e non riusciva a spiegarsene il motivo.

“Forse è meglio che vada anche io, un paio di occhi in più possono essere utili”, suggerì Anya, sentendo l’aria farsi pesante.

“No, ho bisogno di te qui…”, mormorò la Woods.

“Senti, senti, la grande Lexa Woods, ha bisogno del suo secondo per elaborare un protocollo di sicurezza. Wow, chi l’avrebbe mai detto?! Hai una penna? Lo devo proprio scrivere sul calendario!”, ironizzò Anya prendendo in giro il suo capo.

“Piantala An, la cosa è seria! Credo di essermi concentrata troppo sui dettagli a discapito del quadro d’insieme e non è da me”, l’apostrofò.

“I dettagli, come li chiami tu, hanno forse la forma di una bionda, con un corpo da capogiro e un paio d’occhi azzurri in cui vorresti volentieri affogare? Esattamente il tuo tipo, tra parentesi”, puntualizzò la Forest con un sorrisetto malizioso stampato sul viso.

Lexa sgranò gli occhi colpita dalle parole del suo secondo. La Senatrice era una bella donna, non poteva negarlo. Aveva un bel fisico, i suoi occhi erano veramente stupendi. Per non parlare del suo carisma e dei suoi principi. Ma non poteva essere un motivo sufficiente per farla distrarre così tanto. Come era possibile che la Griffin avesse tutto questo potere su di lei?! E poi, era mai pensabile che questa sua influenza fosse così evidente anche dall’esterno? Anya la conosceva bene, forse troppo, da tempo sapeva quale fossero i suoi gusti in fatto di donne, ma in tutti questi anni di collaborazione il riserbo di Lexa le aveva evitato situazioni imbarazzanti. Allora perché tutto questo? Cosa le stava succedendo? Negò con la testa cercando di riprendersi, ridestandosi dalle sue elucubrazioni mentali.

“Anya, ma che dici? Smettila di dire cavolate. Io sono il Capo della Sicurezza della Senatrice e questo è quanto! Dovresti conoscermi, la professionalità prima di tutto “, si difese cercando di mostrarsi il più convincente possibile.

“Sì, giusto, dimenticavo, il lavoro prima di tutto! Lexa forse è per questo che non scopi da quasi due anni e non esci per un appuntamento da almeno uno”, disse senza mezzi termini la sua amica.

Lexa aprì la bocca per rimproverare il suo secondo, ma ancora una volta vennero interrotte dal bussare alla porta.

“Salvata dalla campanella”, cantilenò la Forest prima che Octavia entrasse nella stanza.

“Voleva vedermi, Agente Woods?”, disse la giovane stando sull’attenti.

La formalità della ragazza fece ridere la Forest che riuscì a stento a trattenersi, ricevendo poi un’occhiataccia di Lexa.

“Agente Blake, innanzitutto buongiorno e poi gliel’ho già detto… non occorre che si metta sull’attenti quando la chiamo a rapporto, non siamo nell’esercito e neanche nei marines”, le spiegò Lexa.

“Mi scusi è la forza dell’abitudine”, replicò Octavia rilassandosi un po’.

“L’ho fatta chiamare perché ho bisogno di sapere tutti i dettagli relativi alle abitudini della Senatrice. Ho già avuto una conversazione illuminante con il Capo Staff, ma sono convinta che lei possa colmare alcune mie lacune”.

Anya alzò gli occhi al cielo sentendo nominare il Capo Staff.  Conosceva quella donna solo da due settimane ed era già diventata il suo incubo peggiore o forse il suo sogno più proibito. Non era ancora riuscita a capirlo. Sapeva solo che in presenza di Rachel, lei diventava la persona più imbranata di questo mondo, incapace di dire o fare qualsiasi cosa. E questo suo comportamento peggiorava di volta in volta. Soprattutto perché la Reyes aveva preso una strana confidenza con lei, la provocava sempre e sembrava divertirsi del suo imbarazzo. Anya nego con la testa, famigliarizzando con il fatto che il vero pericolo in tutta quella storia fosse proprio il Capo Staff e non gli attentatori a cui stavano dando la caccia. Ci mise pochi secondi a darsi dell’imbecille, solo per aver partorito un simile pensiero, e proprio in quel momento fu riportata a forza con i piedi per terra dall’agente Blake.

“Ma certo Agente Woods, sono a sua completa disposizione”, confermò Octavia.

Lexa guardò scettica il volto sognate dell’amica, conosceva bene quello sguardo e sapeva benissimo a cosa, o meglio a chi, stesse pensando. In un altro momento l’avrebbe sicuramente presa in giro, proprio come Anya stessa aveva appena fatto con lei, ma non c’era tempo e non era sicuramente il caso davanti ad Octavia. Così, si rimboccò le maniche richiamando il suo senso professionale.

“Ok, mettiamoci a quel tavolo. Abbiamo si e no un paio d’ore per organizzare il protocollo di sicurezza per l’evento di stasera e non voglio perdere altro tempo”, disse alzandosi dalla sua sedia e appoggiando le piantine che stava studiando poco prima sul tavolo delle riunioni.

Le tre donne si misero subito al lavoro. La Blake condivise tutte le sue informazioni e, dopo quasi due ore, riuscirono ad organizzare un protocollo degno di questo nome. Lexa si appoggiò sullo schienale della sedia e sorrise soddisfatta, non poteva di certo sapere che tutto il lavoro svolto sarebbe stato inutile. Purtroppo non aveva considerato una variabile fondamentale in tutta la sua equazione: la Senatrice Clarke Griffin.

 


	4. Capitolo 3

#  CAPITOLO 3

 

La Reyes stava ascoltando lo sfogo della Senatrice, che da più di un'ora stava facendo il solco nel suo ufficio inveendo contro il suo Capo della Sicurezza. Il protocollo per il primo dibattito per la corsa a Governatrice, le era stato sottoposto dalla stessa Raven e non la stava prendendo per niente bene. Il Capo Staff alzò gli occhi al cielo più di una volta mentre subiva lo sproloquio dell'altra.

"Non esiste proprio Raven. Ma l'hai visto questo protocollo? Hai visto a che razza di regole dovrei sottostare? Non posso fermarmi a parlare coi cittadini, non posso stringere loro le mani ne rispondere alle loro domande… è inaccettabile per me! Non sono una prigioniera Raven e la Woods se lo deve mettere bene in testa. Io ho delle esigenze, ho la mia routine, non voglio sentirmi reclusa e sempre sotto sorveglianza speciale. Al solo pensiero, mi manca l'aria!", imprecò Clarke furiosa.

"L'unica nota positiva in questa faccenda è che mi starà sempre incollata... almeno così la potrò strozzare meglio!", ironizzò facendosi prendere sempre di più dalla rabbia.

_'Strozzare eh? Ma chi vuoi prendere in giro? secondo me vorresti fare ben altro!'_ , pensò Raven.

"Hai finito?", le chiese poi in modo pacato.

"No che non ho finito...", puntualizzò la Senatrice.

"Era una domanda retorica la mia... Gesù dammi la forza...", sbuffò il Capo Staff scuotendo la testa esasperata.

"Ora smettila di lagnarti e di fare i capricci, e vai a prepararti che siamo già in ritardo!", aggiunse poi cercando di rimanere il più calma possibile.

"Ma...".

"Niente ma... o preferisci che chiami la Woods e che ti ci porti lei di peso in camera tua a cambiarti?!", la minacciò cercando di rimanere seria sapendo benissimo di aver toccato un punto dolente.

Clarke la fulminò con lo sguardo prima di lasciare la stanza e seguire il suo suggerimento. Raven la seguì fino alla porta con il sorriso stampato in faccia.

"Amica mia, ti stai ficcando in un brutto guaio, o forse ci sei già dentro fino al collo e nemmeno te ne sei accorta", sussurrò la Reyes appena la Senatrice lasciò l’ufficio.

 

*****

 

Clarke ci mise più del previsto a prepararsi, aveva scartato il suo solito completo da combattimento per uno più audace e provocante. Non era certo da lei un cambio di rotta di questo tipo, ma guardandosi allo specchio continuava a ripetersi: perché no? Era solo un dibattito, il primo di una lunga serie, con il candidato repubblicano, ma stasera doveva, o meglio voleva, conquistare tutti, voleva mostrare al mondo intero che non sarebbe scappata a gambe levate per delle ridicole minacce. Era questo che continuava a ripetere alla sua immagine riflessa mentre finiva di truccarsi. Ma poi il pensiero di una mora dagli occhi verdi fece capolino nei suoi pensieri. Erano da quando si erano conosciute che non riusciva a smettere di pensare al Capo della Sicurezza. E più cercava di non pensarci, più la sua mente le giocava dei brutti scherzi. La cosa la faceva impazzire, era irritata, frustrata e arrabbiata con sé stessa per non essere in grado di controllarsi ma era più facile prendersela con Lexa ed i suoi protocolli.

Trasalì quando sentì bussare alla porta.

“Avanti”, disse distrattamente finendo di mettersi il rossetto.

La porta si aprì e, dietro ad essa, comparve proprio il suo chiodo fisso, Lexa. Clarke fece finta di nulla, ma l’occhiata che le aveva buttato era stata sufficiente per notare che il completo nero indossato dal Capo della Sicurezza la rendeva ancora più attraente. Fece gli ultimi ritocchi sulle labbra evitando di mordersele e sciupare così tutto il suo lavoro. Anche Lexa era nelle stesse condizioni della Senatrice. Entrando nella camera da letto, non poteva certo immaginare di trovarsi davanti la donna più bella che avesse mai visto. La Senatrice era vestita con un abito elegante e provocante, che risaltava le sue forme ma senza essere volgare. Il trucco leggero risaltava il suo sguardo e la sua bocca. Lexa deglutì a corto di fiato, cercando di ritornare in sé: aveva un lavoro da fare che non comprendeva certo lo sbavare dietro alla Senatrice Griffin. Sospirò chiudendo leggermente gli occhi, ritrovando così la sua professionalità. Quello che non aveva previsto, però, era il tono di voce roco e malizioso della Senatrice.

“Agente Woods… le piace quello che vede?”, disse Clarke incrociando gli occhi di Lexa.

“Senatrice… la macchina è già pronta. Dobbiamo andare”, si limitò a dire imbarazzata.

Clarke sorrise soddisfatta. In un modo che non riusciva a spiegarsi si era messa in modalità sfida e dall'espressione del Capo della Sicurezza sembrava proprio aver vinto il primo round.

_Senatrice Griffin         1_

_Agente Woods           0_

Ma la partita era appena cominciata.

 

*****

 

Lexa stava scendendo le scale e, mentre precedeva la Senatrice per condurla alla macchina, non faceva altro che interrogarsi su quello che era appena successo nella sua stanza. Si continuava a chiedere se la Griffin avesse flirtato con lei o se si fosse immaginata tutto, stava diventando un loop estenuante, quasi opprimente, per la sua concentrazione. Rifiutò di voltarsi verso la Senatrice per evitare ulteriori problemi. Sentiva il suo sguardo su di sé e questo non l'aiutava affatto a ragionare lucidamente. Non aveva idea di che gioco stesse giocando la politicante, ma lei aveva un lavoro da svolgere e non avrebbe ceduto così facilmente, sarebbe stato contro i suoi principi. Impelagarsi con una cliente non era da lei, non era etico ne tantomeno professionale, il suo curriculum era impeccabile e così sarebbe dovuto rimanere. Sospirò indossando la maschera da combattente, archiviando completamente l’intera faccenda e ritrovando la sua concentrazione. Nonostante questa consapevolezza, un pensiero che la lasciò perplessa ed entusiasta allo stesso tempo, fece capolino nella sua testa come fosse una minaccia.

_‘Vuoi giocare Clarke? giochiamo...’_ , rimuginò.

Arrivate alla macchina, aprì la portiera alla Senatrice che cercò con insistenza il suo sguardo fallendo miseramente.

"Prego Senatrice", l'incitò a salire, guardando oltre la sua spalla.

Clarke, dopo un sospiro quasi deluso, si accomodò sui sedili posteriori della sua lussuosa berlina, in attesa che il Capo della Sicurezza desse via al protocollo che l'avrebbe portata alla California State University per il dibattito previsto in agenda contro il suo avversario: il Senatore Repubblicano Finn Collins.

Lexa controllò gli ultimi dettagli. Erano previste tre macchine per il trasporto e per la sicurezza. La prima, con Anya e Lincoln, avrebbe aperto la fila, seguita poi da quella della Senatrice e del suo Capo Staff con alla guida Bellamy, ed a chiudere il convoglio ci sarebbe stata la terza macchina con lei e Octavia. Dopo aver controllato sia le auto che il collegamento radio via auricolare, Lexa dette l'ordine ed il convoglio partì alla volta dell’università.

Il viaggio fu tranquillo e nel giro di mezzora arrivarono a destinazione. Ovviamente l'ingresso del campus era invaso da un numero spropositato di persone, perlopiù studenti, oltre, ovviamente, alla stampa e alla televisione. I californiani sembravano entusiasti e vogliosi di assistere al primo dibattito delle elezioni Governative.

Clarke sorrise guardando l'immensa folla presente. I dibattiti non erano la sua specialità forse per come erano regolamentati. Si era sempre lagnata con Raven per quelle ridicole regole, ma era comunque concorde che senza avrebbe regnato il caos. In pratica i due candidati dovevano sottoscrivere il cosiddetto 'protocollo d'intesa' che altro non era che un accordo esaustivo tra i due comitati elettorali avversari. Nulla veniva lasciato al caso in quel documento, dalla location, alla distribuzione dei posti a sedere, dalla scelta del moderatore, alla presenza dei media, per concludere… una lunga lista di regole a cui tutti i partecipanti dovevano sottostare. L'unica nota positiva di quell’evento era la moderatrice nominata: Meredith Crownley, una giornalista di grido nonché capo corrispondente politico della CNN. Clarke la stimava molto, adorava il suo lavoro, l'aveva incontrata solo un paio di volte ma le erano state sufficienti per capire che era una vera professionista, capace ed intelligente. Anche se in cuor suo sapeva che le sue domande sarebbero state toste e l'avrebbero messa a dura prova, era comunque contenta che ci fosse lei a dirigere lo show.

La Griffin attese pazientemente che il Capo della Sicurezza venisse ad aprirle lo sportello, come le imponeva il protocollo, continuando a guardare fuori la gente che l'acclamava. Quando la portiera si aprì, fece un grosso sospirò e uscì dalla macchina.

_'Lo spettacolo ha inizio…’ pensò salutando_ la folla.

Cominciò a camminare lungo il cordone che le sue guardie del corpo e la sicurezza prevista per l’evento stavano tracciando. La gente sembrava impazzita, c’era chi urlava il suo nome, chi voleva stringerle la mano e chi l’applaudiva, regalandole un sorriso e dei complimenti. Poi, però, c’era anche il rovescio della medaglia, gente che la fischiava e le rivolgeva parole poco gentili. Clarke sorrise di tutto ciò, ormai era abituata all’opinione della gente, del resto a lei piaceva il suo lavoro e tutto questo ne era parte integrante: piacere o meno alla gente. Suo padre non faceva altro che dirglielo: _“Tesoro, non puoi piacere a tutti. L’importante è essere onesti con sé stessi e seguire i propri principi, difficilmente ti porteranno sulla strada sbagliata”._ Jake Griffin era sempre stato un uomo saggio e, anche se era passato a miglior vita un paio di anni fa, Clarke non faceva altro che pensare ai suoi insegnamenti.

La voce di una ragazza, forse troppo zelante, ridestò la Senatrice.

“Senatrice Griffin, Senatrice Griffin… la prego, posso fare un selfie con lei? Sono una sua grande fan!”, gridò con entusiasmo, forzando le barriere del cordone.

Lexa e Anya la bloccarono subito, parandosi davanti alla Senatrice.

“Mi dispiace signorina, ma è contro il regolamento!”, la rimbrottò la Woods in modo freddo e distaccato.

“Ma Senatrice…”, obiettò cercando di ottenere quello che voleva.

“Agente Woods, la lasci avvicinare!”, ordinò Clarke con tono fermo e deciso.

“Senatrice, mi dispiace è contro il protocollo. Nessuna di queste persone può oltrepassare il cordone di sicurezza”, replicò con durezza.

“Ma davvero agente?! Allora, vorrà dire che sarò io ad oltrepassarlo!”, esclamò la Senatrice subito prima di farsi largo tra le sue guardie del corpo rimaste allibite.

La Senatrice raggiunse la ragazza e, dopo essersi presentate ufficialmente, fecero diversi selfie. L’esuberanza della Griffin proseguì, infatti, dopo aver salutato la ragazza, colse l'occasione per stringere qualche mano e scambiare qualche chiacchiera con alcune persone che non facevano altro che elogiarla. Dopo qualche minuto, che a Lexa sembrarono ore, Clarke rientrò nel cordone passando estremamente vicina al Capo della Sicurezza.

"Agente Woods, lei lavora per me, non se lo dimentichi!", le sussurrò all'orecchio prima di riprendere a salutare la folla con nonchalance.

_Senatrice Griffin         2_

_Agente Woods           0_

Lexa divenne viola dalla rabbia, la Senatrice aveva fatto di testa sua, provocandola e mandando a puttane il protocollo, e questa era una cosa inaccettabile. Il punteggio di quella partita era decisamente a suo sfavore, ma non lo sarebbe stato per molto.

Anya stava per esplodere in una fragorosa risata: vedere la sua migliore amica, nonché capo, in quello stato, non aveva prezzo. Quella reazione era una prova evidente della sua tesi e cominciò a gongolare soddisfatta per il suo acume e per la scommessa implicita che ne sarebbe scaturita, ma, quando incrociò lo sguardo intenso della Reyes, il sorriso le svanì di colpo.

Raven era rimasta qualche passo più indietro, seguita da Bellamy e Octavia, aveva osservato tutta la scena e, senza accorgersene, sorrise nel vederla.

_‘Caro agente Woods, mi sa che tu abbia una grossa gatta da pelare’_ , pensò scontrandosi poi con lo sguardo della Forest.

Uno strano pensiero ronzò nella mente della Reyes. Jimmy e Lexa non erano di certo il suo tipo, ma per quanto riguardava l’agente Anya Forest, la cosa era totalmente differente.

_‘Forse anche io mi ficcando in un brutto guaio, ma io adoro i guai soprattutto se hanno gli occhi a mandorla e l’aspetto di agente della sicurezza duro ed inflessibile…’_ , pensò sorridendo.

 


	5. Capitolo 4

#  CAPITOLO 4

 

L'auditorium principale della California State University non era mai stato così pieno eppure così silenzioso. La gente aveva occupato tutti i posti disponibili e gli ultimi arrivati stavano in piedi ai bordi e in fondo alla sala. Il dibattito era cominciato da una ventina di minuti e Clarke sembrava avere tutto sotto controllo, era a suo agio, nonostante quel tipo di incontri politici non fossero il suo cavallo di battaglia. Meredith per il momento non le aveva rivolto nessuna domanda spinosa, ma la serata era ancora lunga ed era certa che, prima o poi, qualcosa di rognoso a cui rispondere sarebbe saltato fuori, ma quello faceva parte del gioco ed era pronta a tutto.

Lexa, dal canto suo, non aveva ascoltato una sola parola del dibattito in corso. Era troppo impegnata ad osservare ogni più piccolo movimento sospetto. Aveva disposto un perimetro di sicurezza impenetrabile, o almeno così pensava. Lei ed Anya si stavano occupando del backstage, si erano disposte sui lati opposti del palco, per avere un quadro globale della situazione, mentre Lincoln, Octavia e Bellamy si stavano occupando dell'auditorium.

Raven era seduta nelle prime file ad assistere fiduciosa al botta e risposta, il suo sorriso si allargò ulteriormente quando, all'ennesima domanda, la Senatrice seppellì il suo avversario. Era lì lì per esultare, ma il suo entusiasmo venne smorzato quasi subito… la Crownley aveva smesso con le domande semplici ed accomodanti per passare a quelle più spinose. Alle parole della moderatrice vide Clarke alzare un sopracciglio… sapeva benissimo cosa sarebbe successo di lì a poco, si coprì gli occhi con una mano scuotendo la testa… la catastrofe stava per iniziare.

"Senatrice Griffin, è risaputo che lei si batta per difendere le minoranze, e questo le fa onore, ma c'è chi sostiene che lo faccia solo per convenienza e non perché ci creda veramente. Vuole spiegare le sue ragioni, in modo da dissipare ogni dubbio?", le chiese la giornalista.

Clarke girò lo sguardo sul suo avversario, anche se non ne aveva le prove, era palese che quella domanda sospettosa fosse stata indotta proprio dal repubblicano, che, a stento, stava trattenendo un sorriso vittorioso, ma, a conti fatti, si aspettava qualche tiro mancino da Collins, la falsità e la disonestà fatte a persona. Sospirò cercando di articolare al meglio la sua risposta… l’argomento era delicato.

"Meredith, devo ammetterlo, mi aspettavo una domanda del genere...", esordì con voce tranquilla e sicura.

Il suo sguardo, prima di approdare definitivamente sulla giornalista, vagò inspiegabilmente su Lexa giusto quell'attimo che solo Raven poté comprendere. Il Capo della Sicurezza invece fu presa alla sprovvista quando si ritrovò gli occhi azzurri della Senatrice sui suoi in un momento così delicato del dibattito. La Griffin proseguì con il suo discorso riportando tutta l'attenzione alla platea e alla sua interlocutrice.

"Ho a cuore le minoranze perché io mi sento esattamente come una di loro. Una donna che, per certi versi, non è accettata dalla società per quella che è, per le sue origini, per le sue credenze, per le sue usanze e per il suo orientamento sessuale. Sono queste le mie ragioni, Meredith. Un cittadino americano deve poter aver il libero arbitrio, deve essere libero di credere in quello che vuole, di poter amare chi vuole e non essere giudicato per questo. I miei propositi non li nascondo. Voglio che questa grande nazione offra le stesse opportunità a tutti in egual misura, senza discriminazioni e pregiudizi insensati. Se questo mio proposito verrà giudicato da qualcuno come tirare l’acqua al mio mulino...", fece una pausa guardando Finn meno sorridente al suo fianco, "È libero di farlo, perché, fino a prova contraria, in America c'è ancora la libertà di pensiero e di opinione... ed è proprio questa caratteristica che ci rende grandi, ed è giusto che anche queste persone abbiano la loro visione e il loro giudizio che io rispetto in quanto tale, però loro devono usarmi la stessa cortesia... rispettare me, i miei principi... il mio essere", concluse poi la Senatrice.

Per un attimo la sala piombò nel silenzio più assoluto, i flash della stampa cessarono di abbagliare i due candidati, e la diretta TV si ammutolì di colpo. Poi l'auditorium fu invaso da uno scroscio di applausi che durò diversi minuti. Lexa era a bocca aperta, le parole della Senatrice l'avevano catturata completamente, distraendola dal suo compito di attenta sorveglianza. Non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalla Griffin… solo quando dall'auricolare sentì la voce del suo secondo si ridestò.

"Lexa... ci sono degli asciugamani dietro di te... io, se fossi in te, li userei...", disse Anya usando il canale privato in modo che gli altri non potessero sentire.

"Ma di che parli?!", sbottò irritata sapendo benissimo dove l'altra volesse arrivare.

"Stai sbavando!", disse la Forest mettendosi poi a ridere.

La Woods ringhiò il suo dissenso senza riuscire però a ribattere. Venne salvata da quell'imbarazzante scambio di battute dalla moderatrice che aveva ripreso con le sue domande. Stranamente l'argomento appena trattato venne eclissato da uno decisamente più attuale e noioso: le tasse.

Il dibattito durò un'altra ora, come da regolamento, e, a tutti in quella sala, era chiara la netta vittoria della Griffin. Ora dovevano solo aspettare i sondaggi, che sarebbero arrivati in tarda serata.

"Sei stata grande Clarke", si complimentò Raven abbracciandola.

"Davvero? È per questo che ti sei messa la mano sugli occhi come per scongiurare una catastrofe quando la Crownley mi ha fatto la domanda sulle minoranze?", le chiese sarcastica la Senatrice.

"Diciamo che ero solo un po’ preoccupata… la tua espressione da: _'ora vi sistemo io'_ , è una catastrofe annunciata! Ma sono felice di essermi preoccupata per niente..." affermò con un sorriso la Capo Staff.

"Però la prossima volta evita lo sguardo d'intesa con il tuo Capo della Sicurezza, se non l’avessi notato solo io, avrebbe potuto rovinare tutta la tua tesi", sussurrò avvicinandosi a lei per non farsi sentire da orecchie indiscrete.

Clarke sgranò gli occhi quasi fosse stata colta in flagrante, cosa che in realtà era. Non ci aveva dato peso in quel momento ma, ripensandoci, Raven aveva ragione, aveva cercato lo sguardo di Lexa di proposito. Il suo Capo Staff aveva sbagliato la motivazione, non lo aveva fatto per cercare conforto o intesa, ma per lanciarle una sfida. La Senatrice voleva essere ascoltata dalla Woods a tutti i costi e, con quello sguardo enigmatico, sapeva di aver quella possibilità. L'unica cosa che non riusciva a spiegarsi era perché voleva così tanto l'attenzione dell'agente su di sé, l'aveva provocata deliberatamente tutta la sera e non riusciva a smettere di farlo.

"Senatrice Griffin, Senatrice...  sono Jenkins del Los Angeles Times. Avrei delle domande, potrebbe concedermi qualche minuto?", la voce di un estraneo la ridestò dai suoi pensieri.

"Mi dispiace signor Jenkins, ma il dibattito è finito e le regole parlano chiaro: la Senatrice non può rilasciare dichiarazioni. Può contattare l'ufficio stampa e fissare un appuntamento. Ora se vuole scusarci...", lo placcò Lexa prima che potesse avvicinarsi a Clarke.

"Lincoln, Anya, Bellamy, scortate la Senatrice e la Reyes alla macchina. Io e Octavia sistemiamo le ultime cose e vi raggiungiamo", ordinò senza guardare in faccia nessuno scortando il giornalista dagli agenti della sicurezza dell'università.

Clarke rimase a bocca aperta, quel tono autoritario e perentorio l'aveva lasciata senza parole. Lexa sorrise soddisfatta mentre scortava il giornalista dalle autorità competenti. La partita si era appena riaperta.

_Senatrice Griffin         2_

_Agente Woods           1_

*****

 

Appena il convoglio era rientrato a villa Griffin, Clarke si era diretta come una furia nel suo studio. Era fuori di sé con il Capo della Sicurezza… dopo lo stupore iniziale per la presa di posizione di Lexa, era arrivata la consapevolezza della prevaricazione. Non voleva sottostare alle sue regole, non era lei che poteva dettarle, la Woods lavorava per lei non viceversa, non poteva tollerare un simile comportamento da una sua dipendente, anche se era il suo Capo della Sicurezza. Doveva rimetterla in riga, stupidamente aveva pensato che la seduzione fosse la strada giusta, ma evidentemente con Lexa ci volevano le maniere forti e non aveva intenzione di tirarsi indietro.

Lexa congedò i ragazzi dicendo che avrebbe fatto lei il turno di notte. Era talmente in collera con la Senatrice per aver mandato a puttane il protocollo di sicurezza, che comunque non sarebbe riuscita a chiudere occhio, quindi decise di approfittarne per fare il turno di guardia e magari sbollire la rabbia. La serata era stato un completo disastro dal suo punto di vista, tralasciando il successo del dibattito, la Griffin non aveva fatto altro che metterle i bastoni tra le ruote, contravvenendo alle sue direttive per il protocollo e facendo di testa sua, continuando a punzecchiarla con quella voce seducente e autoritaria che la stava lentamente facendo impazzire. Sospirò frustrata cominciando a fare il primo giro di perlustrazione sperando che l'aria fresca della notte la calmasse un po'. La sua speranza fu vana, infatti quando rientrò un'ora più tardi, il suo stato d'animo era immutato. Mentre si dirigeva verso il suo ufficio per controllare le telecamere di sorveglianza, vide la luce spuntare fuori dallo stipite dell'ufficio della Senatrice. Controllò l'ora: erano le 2 passate.

_'Avrà dimenticato la luce accesa'_ , pensò prima di avvicinarsi e controllare.

Bussò appena alla porta e, convinta che non ci fosse nessuno, aprì il battente senza aspettare il permesso. Quando entrò si bloccò di colpo, vedendo la Senatrice  intenta a leggere dei documenti alla sua scrivania. Troppo presa dalle carte che teneva in mano, non si accorse della sua presenza. Lexa rimase lì, ferma immobile, si limitò a fissarla, incapace di dire o fare qualsiasi cosa. Si sentiva una stalker in quel preciso momento, ma non riusciva a smettere di guardarla. Indossava degli occhiali da lettura che la rendevano ancora più affascinante. Era ancora arrabbiata con la Senatrice, tuttavia ne era attratta, aveva la mente offuscata da quella donna dai capelli biondi e gli occhi color del cielo. Non riusciva a spiegarselo, la ragione la stava implorando di ridestarsi da questo sogno ad occhi aperti, ma era tutto inutile.

Clarke era ancora intenta a leggere quei documenti che doveva siglare per la settimana seguente che non si era accorta di non essere più sola. Solo diversi minuti dopo, la strana sensazione di sentirsi osservata la spronò a sollevare lo sguardo verso la porta. Rimase di stucco quando incrociò gli occhi del Capo della Sicurezza. Di certo non se l'aspettava lì, nel suo ufficio, a quell'ora di notte e tantomeno con quella espressione indecifrabile dipinta sul volto.

Nessuna delle due sembrava voler spezzare quel silenzio che stava diventando via via sempre più pesante da sopportare, alla fine però fu Clarke a farlo, riprendendo le redini della situazione.

"Non si usa più bussare, agente Woods?", l'apostrofò con tono di rimprovero, riportando lo sguardo sui suoi incartamenti per non cedere a quegli occhi di un’intensità travolgente.

"Senatrice, io ho bussato, forse non mi ha sentito...", si giustificò usando lo stesso tono.

"Onestamente, credevo si fosse dimenticata la luce accesa. È un orario un po' insolito per lavorare, non trova?", aggiunse con quella punta di sarcasmo che fece infuriare Clarke, la quale si alzò di scatto incenerendola con lo sguardo.

"Agente Woods, mi sembrava di averglielo già spiegato, ma si vede che da quell'orecchio non ci sente... forse dovrei provare con quell'altro", le disse avvicinandosi a lei, forse più del dovuto.

"Lei lavora per me...", sussurrò ad un soffio del suo viso.

"Quindi se voglio fare un selfie con un'elettrice, o voglio concedere un'intervista alla stampa lei non si deve mettere in mezzo", aggiunse con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

I loro visi erano pericolosamente vicini, Lexa poteva sentire il calore del respiro della Griffin sulla sua pelle, e questa sensazione la stava facendo impazzire. C'erano due soluzioni possibili per sopravvivere a quel momento, urlarle contro tutta la sua frustrazione o cedere alla tentazione e baciarla zittendola definitivamente. Sapeva benissimo che entrambe le scelte sarebbero state pericolose, ma a conti fatti, in quel preciso momento, il suo stato d'animo non le permetteva di prendere delle decisioni ponderate così si lasciò guidare dall'intinto. _Mai scelta fu più sbagliata._

 

 


	6. Capitolo 5

#  CAPITOLO 5

 

Era passato un giorno da quando Lexa aveva seguito l’istinto, agendo d'impulso, e non riusciva a pensare ad altro. Le immagini di quel momento continuavano a comparire nella sua mente come se le stesse ancora vivendo.

 

*****

 

_Lexa afferrò la nuca della Senatrice e, senza ulteriori indugi, si impossessò della sua bocca, sfiorando quelle labbra che la stavano facendo impazzire. Clarke sgranò gli occhi, sorpresa nel sentire il sapore di quella bocca sulla sua, ma il solo sfiorarle le labbra, le provocò una scintilla che avrebbe potuto incendiare una foresta intera. Quel semplice tocco diventò via via più audace, quasi famelico. La Senatrice le afferrò i fianchi e la attirò con decisione, volendo più contatto fra i loro corpi. Entrambe sapevano quanto fosse sbagliato, ma non riuscivano a fermarsi. I sospiri si fondevano coinvolgendole sempre di più. Lo schiudersi delle labbra fece incontrare le loro lingue bisognose l'una dell'altra. I sospiri divennero gemiti sempre più vogliosi, mentre le mani diventavano sempre più audaci esplorando l'una il corpo dell'altra. Erano entrambe guidate da un'estasi che non riuscivano a controllare._

_Un rumore sordo le ridestò. Lexa si staccò subito e si mise in allerta, con la sensazione di aver appena ricevuto una secchiata di acqua ghiacciata. Clarke, invece, ci mise di più a riprendersi, era in affanno, le labbra gonfie e il volto imporporato di quell’imbarazzo che si stava impossessando di lei._

_"Senatrice, è meglio che la scorti nella sua camera, devo controllare il perimetro, potrebbe non essere sicuro...", disse Lexa, cercando di ritrovare quel tono professionale che le era venuto meno._

_Si trincerò dietro la sua maschera da combattente mentre guardava la Griffin negli occhi, ma non era così semplice… gli occhi azzurri della Senatrice la stavano riportando a qualche istante fa, ma non poteva e non doveva cedere._

_La Woods distolse lo sguardo e invitò la Senatrice a seguirla. Clarke non oppose resistenza e, senza dire una parola, si fece condurre nella sua stanza._

_"Buonanotte Senatrice", disse velocemente il Capo della Sicurezza prima di richiudere la porta e sparire dalla sua vista._

_"Buonanotte... Lexa", mormorò Clarke sfiorandosi le labbra ancora intrise del sapore dell’agente._

 

*****

 

Lexa si stava sfiorando le labbra con le dita in un gesto involontario, proprio come aveva fatto la Senatrice quella sera, ma lei questo non poteva saperlo. Era stata sconsiderata, aveva agito d'istinto, mandando a puttane tutte le sue regole e non riusciva a perdonarselo, ma non riusciva nemmeno a dimenticare quel bacio. Era per questo che aveva chiesto ad Anya di sostituirla, lasciandole il comando e prendendosi il giorno libero nonostante non fosse il suo turno. Aveva bisogno di metabolizzare il tutto e decidere come gestire la cosa.

Non fu difficile evitare l’interrogatorio di Anya sull’intera faccenda. Conosceva da una vita il suo secondo e, quando le rifilò la scusa che doveva assentarsi per tornare dalla sua famiglia a Los Angeles, sapeva benissimo che Anya non le avrebbe chiesto nulla. La Forest era una delle poche persone al mondo che conoscevano bene le problematiche della famiglia di Lexa: un fratello scapestrato, una madre sempre assente e un padre alcolizzato.

In realtà però, l’agente Woods non era partita per Los Angeles, non ci era nemmeno arrivata all’aeroporto, era rimasta lì, a Sacramento. Aveva optato per la soluzione più comoda, forse più facile: chiodo scaccia chiodo. Così, si era rintanata nel suo locale preferito: l’Irish Pub, aveva flirtato tutta la sera con Costia, la barista bionda del locale, e adesso stava fissando il suo corpo addormentato sul letto, mentre continuava a pensare ad un’altra bionda dandosi mentalmente della stupida.

Guardò distrattamente l’orologio: erano le tre di notte e di dormire proprio non se ne parlava. I pensieri e la frustrazione sembravano non darle tregua, così decise di alzarsi e, dopo essersi vestita, si spostò nel soggiorno. Afferrò il telecomando e stravaccandosi sul divano accese la televisione, convinta che un po’ di sana tv spazzatura avrebbe frenato il flusso dei suoi pensieri, ma facendo zapping incappò in un servizio della CNN che le tolse il letteralmente respiro.

 

*****

 

Clarke non era riuscita a chiudere occhio. Continuava a pensare a quel bacio, alle labbra di Lexa sulle sue, a quell’assurdo e coinvolgente momento di debolezza che non sarebbe mai dovuto avvenire, eppure era successo con una naturalezza che quasi la spaventava. E poi, a peggiorare la faccenda, c’era questo chiodo fisso che la stava assillando in preda forse alla follia più assoluta: voleva rifarlo!

“No, e poi ancora no! Ficcatelo bene in testa Griffin, non succederà un’altra volta”, parlò con la sua immagine riflessa allo specchio.

“Oook! Mi sa che la vittoria di ieri sera ti abbia un pochino scombussolata!! Oppure sei completamente impazzita in una notte?! Di un po’, da quando parli da sola? Posso sempre chiamare il mio analista, lui va pazzo per le sclerotiche!”, disse tutto d’un fiato Raven facendo sussultare la Senatrice.

“Oh, cavolo, ma in questa casa non bussa più nessuno?”, la rimproverò Clarke.

“Io non l’ho mai fatto, perché dovrei cominciare proprio ora?”, replicò la Reyes con la sua ironia pungente.

“Perché è buona educazione per dirne una…  e poi per non far venire un infarto al tuo capo per dirne un’altra…”, replicò guardandola torva.

“Uhm… qualcuno si è svegliato storto stamattina”.

“Bisognerebbe dormire per svegliarsi… ed io non ho chiuso occhio stanotte”, rispose di getto provocando un sorriso malizioso nel Capo Staff.

“E non azzardarti a fare battute di pessimo gusto…”, aggiunse prima che l’altra potesse aprire bocca.

“Ok, ok, le mie teorie le terrò per me…”.

“Grazie a Dio!”, esclamò la Senatrice alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Ma scommetto che la tua insonnia sia dovuta ad un Capo della Sicurezza terribilmente sexy… se vuoi condividere dei dettagli torbidi al riguardo per confutare le mie teorie, sono tutta orecchi!”, le disse alzando le sopracciglia due volte in modo allusivo, ignorando peraltro l’avvertimento di Clarke.

“Raven!”, la rimbrottò esasperata.

“Ok, ok, la smetto. Comunque l’oggetto della tua ossessione oggi non è in servizio”.

“Davvero? Ma oggi non era il giorno libero di Octavia?”, obiettò Clarke delusa.

“Infatti non sbagli, ma ho appena incontrato l’agente Forest…”, _‘Dio, solo il pronunciare il suo nome mi fa impazzire… lei sì che è il mio tipo, una donna di una bellezza rara e sofisticata, con quello sguardo intenso che sembra timido e imbarazzato ma in realtà è fuoco puro e quel fuoco sta diventando il mio sogno proibito…’_ , avrebbe voluto aggiungere ma non le sembrò il caso. 

“E mi ha comunicato questo cambio di turno. Sembra che  l’agente Woods abbia avuto un’emergenza famigliare e sia   dovuta tornare a casa… a Los Angeles.”, concluse Raven.

“Spero nulla di grave…”, mormorò la Senatrice sperando che quella non fosse una semplice scusa.

“Sinceramente non lo sapeva neanche An… l’agente Forest”, disse Raven cercando di mascherare il suo lapsus. _Troppo tardi!_

“An eh?! Lei è il tuo tipo, ha gli occhi a mandorla”, la canzonò cercando di distrarsi dai suoi pensieri.

“Wow, il tuo spirito di osservazione fa concorrenza ad un’agente della CIA”, ironizzò la Reyes cercando di sviare l’argomento.

“Ed ecco qui la conferma, Rae. È inutile che provi a buttarla sull’ironia ti conosco troppo bene Reyes. Vuota il sacco? Ti piace la Forest, ammettilo?”, l’attaccò Clarke puntandole contro un dito.

“Ok, ok, lo ammetto. Mi piace Anya, ma credo di non avere chance”, ammise il Capo Staff.

“E questa deduzione da dove ti viene, Sherlock?”.

“Dal semplice fatto che a stento mi rivolge la parola e quel poco che mi dice è solo ed esclusivamente relativo al lavoro. Le cose sono due: o è estremamente timida, e qui ci potrei lavorare, o è estremamente professionale e non mischia mai il lavoro con il piacere ed io sono più propensa ad accendere questa!”.

“La carta dell’etero l’hai già polverizzata vedo”, obiettò Clarke valutando le sue ipotesi.

“Griffin dovresti conoscermi meglio… il mio gaydar funziona benissimo e non ha mai sbagliato un colpo…”, disse Raven fingendosi offesa.

“Sì non sbaglia un colpo… a parte Terry”

“Beh, quella non vale, era bisex ed anche molto confusa. Il cliché della cheerleader con il macho mediano di spinta della squadra di football, non potevo prevederlo”, borbottò infastidita.

“Ora che ti sei divertita a mie spese, possiamo parlare degli impegni della giornata?”, domandò retorica la Reyes.

Clarke annuì semplicemente, mentre il Capo Staff iniziava ad elencare i suoi appuntamenti. La voce di Raven riecheggiava nella testa della Senatrice, ma quest’ultima non riusciva a darle l’attenzione che meritava. Il pensiero di Lexa e del suo giorno libero ritornavano alla carica. Era sempre più convinta che l’urgenza famigliare fosse una scusa. Evidentemente il bacio non aveva scombussolato solo lei, ma entrambe… ma fuggire dalle responsabilità non era la soluzione, anche se conveniva con la Woods che fosse più facile. Magari anche lei ne aveva bisogno, fuggire dalla realtà solo per poche ore, distrarsi dal pensare a Lexa o a al suo bacio o meglio cercare di dimenticare entrambi. Non sarebbe stato semplice, ma ci avrebbe provato. Senza indugiare oltre prese la sua decisione: quella sera stessa anche lei avrebbe preso una serata libera.

 

*****

 

La giornata era trascorsa lenta, tra meeting, telefonate e conversazioni di comodo, ma alla fine era arrivata sera e Clarke voleva disperatamente evadere dalla sua gabbia dorata per almeno un paio d’ore, così, subito dopo cena, il suo piano ebbe inizio. Rifilando la scusa banale di un’improvvisa emicrania si rintanò nella sua stanza. Si cambiò velocemente, indossando abiti comodi e anonimi. Non sarebbe stata una passeggiata sgattaiolare fuori dalla villa, sarebbe stata dura eludere la sorveglianza della Forest e degli altri agenti in servizio, ma doveva almeno provarci. Aveva una gran voglia di starsene un po’ da sola e riflettere, e il suo posto segreto – il promontorio di Sacramento – sembrava chiamarla a gran voce. Uscì dalla sua camera in modo silenzioso guardandosi attorno. Stranamente i corridoi sembravano sgombri. _‘Forse sono ancora tutti nella sala da pranzo…_ ’, pensò. Avanzò con un sorriso compiaciuto fino quasi alla porta d’ingresso.

“Dove pensa di andare Senatrice?”, _cazzo!_ Clarke si congelò sul posto, sentendo la voce di Anya alle sue spalle.

“Fuori…”, mormorò in risposta, più a sé stessa che all’agente.

“Clarke, ma sei impazzita?”, la rimbrottò Raven.

“Ok, ok, mi arrendo…”, disse alzando le braccia al cielo in segno di resa.

“Vado a dormire …buonanotte”, si affrettò a dire cercando di liquidarle per tornare sui suoi passi, ma la Forest non era dello stesso parere.

“Senatrice… io invece credo che dovremmo fare due chiacchiere”, disse con tono di rimprovero. Un tono che non ammetteva ne repliche ne rifiuti.

“Se mi vuole seguire nel suo studio… _per favore_ ”, aggiunse facendole segno di precederla.

La Griffin sbuffò ma, non avendo altre scelte, fece quello che le era stato _velatamente_ chiesto.

Raven fissò prima Clarke e poi Anya, quasi allibita. Quella presa di posizione dell’agente l’aveva piacevolmente colpita, scatenandole brividi in tutto il corpo.

_‘Allora non sei così timida come vuoi farmi credere’_ , pensò maliziosamente il Capo Staff.

“Forest… mi farai impazzire…”, sussurrò appena la vide scomparire  nello studio seguendola poi a sua volta.

 


	7. Capitolo 6

#  CAPITOLO 6

Erano stati richiamati all'ordine dal secondo in comando, quindi ora erano tutti nello studio della Senatrice, oltre a quest'ultima e al Capo Staff, c'era un discreto traffico in quella stanza. Bellamy, Octavia e Lincoln avevano lasciato i loro posti di sorveglianza, rispettivamente la ronda notturna intorno al perimetro della villa e la sala di controllo delle telecamere. La Forest voleva che tutti, nessuno escluso, fossero presenti a quella riunione straordinaria. Il silenzio era diventato un sottofondo fastidioso in quella stanza. I tre agenti si stavano domandando la motivazione di quel improvviso richiamo, non era affatto consono abbandonare il proprio posto durante il turno, e quel continuo mutismo non faceva altro che metterli in allerta.

Raven fissava le spalle della Forest in un moto di ammirazione che cominciava a preoccuparla, quest'ultima continuava a guardare fuori dalla finestra con le mani giunte dietro la schiena, senza emettere un fiato. Clarke invece era insofferente, era stata colta in flagrante e quella attesa cominciava ad essere estenuante. Si sentiva una bambina in attesa della punizione dei genitori, ma lei era la Senatrice Griffin e tutta questa sceneggiata iniziava ad andarle stretta. Stava per dare fiato ai suoi pensieri quando Anya le tolse questo privilegio.

"Senatrice Griffin mi dica una cosa... ha forse intenzione di morire?", le chiese diretta girandosi e puntando lo sguardo verso la politicante.

"Certo che no... ma che razza di domanda è questa?!", rispose piccata.

"È una domanda lecita Senatrice, visto che sta facendo di tutto per renderci il lavoro impossibile...", sottolineò l'ovvio la Forest.

"Io... volevo solo uscire... e rilassarmi un po'. Non pensavo di essere prigioniera in casa mia.", replicò la Griffin cercando di limitare i danni.

"La stai prendendo sotto gamba... e mi avevi promesso di non farlo", intervenne Raven.

"Rae, mi sento soffocare...", mormorò in sua difesa.

"Senatrice, lei può uscire quando vuole, ma occorre che ci avverta preventivamente dei suoi piani se no non possiamo fare il nostro lavoro e proteggerla. Le ricordo che degli attentatori, non meglio indentificati, sono ancora a piede libero e senza protezione potrebbero agire in qualsiasi momento...", spiegò Anya.

"Allora mi spieghi una cosa agente Forest... se sono così in pericolo come sostiene, dove accidenti è il mio Capo della Sicurezza?", le chiese con tono duro avanzando qualche passo verso di lei.

Anya titubò un momento, non si aspettava una domanda così diretta, la situazione tra la sua migliore amica e la Senatrice era degenerata molto di più di quel che si aspettasse.

"È in permesso per un problema famigliare. Sarà di ritorno domani pomeriggio. Mi ha lasciato il comando della sua sicurezza Senatrice e non intendo farmi sorprendere da le sue uscite non previste. Ho fatto un giuramento e il mio compito è proteggerla... quindi, con il dovuto rispetto, si rassegni e smetta di fare i capricci!", esclamò perentoria l'agente, facendo sgranare gli occhi di tutti nella stanza, tranne quelli di Lincoln che la conosceva ormai da tempo.

Raven la guardò sempre più stupita. Quella presa di posizione le fece correre un altro brivido lungo la schiena, quella donna non era affatto timida, era proprio il suo tipo, oltre agli occhi a mandorla, era fiera, decisa, sicura di sé e sexy da morire. Ormai era inutile girarci intorno, aveva una cotta colossale per la Forest. Non sarebbe stato per niente etico provarci con lei, ma da che mondo e mondo la Reyes e l'etica non andavano proprio di pari passo. _'Anya... sarai mia...'_ , pensò senza mezzi termini. Un sorriso le arricciò le labbra proprio quando la Forest distolse lo sguardo dalla Senatrice per portarlo su di lei.

Clarke era rimasta senza parole, il tono perentorio e autoritario della Forest le aveva frenato la lingua, solitamente aveva la battuta pronta, reagiva quasi d'istinto alle provocazioni, ma in quel momento si sentiva in torto. Aveva fatto una cavolata e lo sapeva, inconsciamente voleva evadere da quella prigione per stare un po' da sola, ma quel suo gesto impulsivo era completamente sconsiderato e, probabilmente, era stato dettato dalla fuga della Woods. Il permesso famigliare era solo una scusa, lo sapeva per certo ma, malgrado ciò, aveva ragione la Forest si stava comportando come una bambina capricciosa e non era da lei. Quel bacio l'aveva sconvolta più di quanto volesse ammettere, ma non poteva assecondare questa pazzia, aveva un ruolo e dei doveri ben precisi e non poteva di certo lasciarsi andare e seguire la via dei sentimenti non sarebbe stato appropriato.

"Ha ragione agente Forest, chiedo scusa per il mio comportamento sconsiderato. Non succederà più è una promessa.", disse con tono mesto ma determinato.

Questa resa sorprese tutti i presenti, compresa Raven che guardò allibita l’amica. Se fossero state da sole, le avrebbe messo una mano sulla fronte per controllare se si sentisse bene, ma non era di certo il caso di farlo davanti a tutta la squadra di sicurezza, non sarebbe stato appropriato. Il Capo Staff si accigliò continuando a fissare la Senatrice mettendo da una parta la sua parte goliardica. Di una cosa era certa: Clarke negli ultimi tempi non era più la stessa. Non era da lei arrendersi in quel modo per un rimprovero. Rachel sospirò sapendo benissimo quale fosse il malessere della sua amica, aveva un nome ed un cognome e rispondevano a Lexa Woods.

 

*****

 

Sul monitor di sorveglianza comparvero due figure vestite di nero. La spia di intrusione lampeggiava di rosso in modo frenetico, ma nessuno era lì per notarla. Lincoln, come gli altri, erano ancora nello studio della Senatrice per la ramanzina della Forest alla Senatrice. Normalmente l'agente White non avrebbe mai abbandonato i monitor della sala di controllo, ma vista l'urgenza della convocazione e la calma piatta degli ultimi giorni, aveva lasciato il suo posto forse con troppa leggerezza.

Ignari di essere così fortunati, i due intrusi agirono indisturbati. Attraversarono l'intero parco, avendo cura di essere il meno visibili possibile, fino a giungere ai garage della villa, dove entrarono senza difficoltà. 

I due individui sorrisero compiaciuti dell'estrema facilità con la quale erano riusciti a violare il sistema di sicurezza della villa in cui viveva un esponente di spicco della politica americana. Dopo aver opportunamente oscurato le telecamere del garage, continuarono a gongolare deridendo la sorveglianza di quel posto di cui potevano pavoneggiarsi di aver eluso, mentre sceglievano con oculata precisione la berlina da rubare e per la quale avevano rischiato tanto. Ci misero poco a trovarla, era talmente lustra che ci si poteva specchiare, avevano la targa ma non gli servì a molto: quella era la macchina dell'attentato di qualche settimana fa, fresca di carrozzeria ed era quella che dovevano sottrarre.

Ovviamente trovarono facilmente le chiavi nel quadro centrale. Misero in folle e spinsero la macchina fin fuori dal garage per non attirare l'attenzione e, appena furono giunti ad una distanza ragionevole dalla villa, accesero il motore partendo a tavoletta allontanandosi velocemente con la refurtiva. Varcarono i cancelli principali della tenuta Griffin senza problemi, continuando a ridere soddisfatti per aver fatto il colpaccio ed averla fatta franca.

"Questo colpo ci frutterà un sacco di bigliettoni, ti rendi conto?", esclamo l'uomo seduto sul lato passeggero.

"Lo so benissimo Jack, ma prima di consegnare questa bellezza che ne dici se ci divertiamo un po'?", chiese quello al volante dirigendosi verso la periferia.

"Ci sto, dacci dentro Rick!".

L'autista schiacciò l'acceleratore testando l'ebrezza della velocità. A Sacramento c'era un solo posto in cui potevi correre indisturbato senza paura di essere braccato dalle autorità: le colline di Sascy. Come altura non era considerevole, ma era deserta e piena di tornanti, l'ideale per delle corse clandestine.

Il ladro al volante si lanciò ancor più in velocità, diventando sempre più pericoloso per sé stesso e per gli altri. La strada era una curva continua alcune erano addirittura cieche e molto insidiose. Quando in uno dei pochi rettilinei si lanciò superando le 90 miglia orarie senti un rumore sordo impensierirlo, cercò di frenare, ma più provava a spingere il pedale del freno più sembrava che l'auto aumentasse la velocità non rispondendo ai comandi. Tentò di sterzare per evitare l'unica macchina finora incrociata e nel farlo perse il controllo della berlina che finì in un dirupo. L’auto capottò diverse volte fino ad incendiarsi, per poi esplodere creando un enorme boato in tutta la vallata.

 

*****

 

Erano ancora rinchiusi nello studio della Senatrice e, nonostante la ramanzina alla Griffin fosse già finita da qualche minuto, nessuno osava lasciare la stanza. Quel silenzio fatto solo di sospiri e qualche pensiero scomodo venne infranto dal rombo di un motore che partiva ad alta velocità stridendo le gomme sull'asfalto, che mise subito tutti in allerta.

"Agente Blake, accompagni la Senatrice e il Capo Staff nelle rispettive camere, poi rimanga di guardia nel corridoio", ordinò Anya.

"Agli ordini", rispose Octavia invitando Clarke e Raven a seguirle.

"Lincoln controlla i monitor e dimmi che cosa diavolo sta successo. Tu, Bellamy, vieni con me, controlliamo il perimetro. Muoversi…", aggiunse poi sempre con tono perentorio, prima di lasciare la sala seguita dagli altri due.

Raven seguì di malavoglia Octavia, ma il suo sguardo rimase fermo sulla Forest, fino a che non la vide scomparire fuori dal portone. Non aveva nulla contro la Blake, anzi, in tutti questi anni erano diventata molto amiche, ma sicuramente avrebbe preferito essere accompagnata in camera da Anya solo che le sue intenzioni non si sarebbero limitate ad essere scortata, ma a ben altro. Nego con la testa più volte, rendendosi conto di quanto la situazione fosse pericolosa e si maledisse per essere così frivola e cedere con così tanta facilità al fascino della Forest.

"Sto impazzendo questo è poco ma sicuro... e credo proprio che questa volta non avrò via di scampo. Accidenti a te Forest?!", sospirò a bassa voce senza farsi sentire dall’altre, prima di seguirle e rintanarsi nella sua stanza.

 

*****

 

"Allora, che mi dici Lincoln?", chiese Anya attivando l'auricolare di comunicazione.

_"Che siamo nei guai..."_ , mormorò preoccupato.

"White, mi dici che cavolo è successo o devo venire lì a riempirti di schiaffi?", lo minacciò mentre continuava a controllare il perimetro.

_"So che lo faresti e sinceramente mi basta la ramanzina che mi prenderò da Lexa..."._

"Lincoln!", l'ammonì la Forest.

_"Le telecamere del garage sono fuori uso. Mentre tergiversavo stavo controllando le registrazioni, sembra che due tipi incappucciati abbiano rubato la berlina della Senatrice..."_.

"La Berlina?", chiese incerta.

_"Quella dell'attentato Anya"_ , precisò l'agente.

"Cazzo...", sussurrò senza rendersene conto.

"Lincoln controlla tutti i video e guarda se c'è qualcosa che può aiutarci ad identificare quei due ladri... io e l’agente Blake andiamo a controllare il garage, magari hanno lasciato delle tracce...", ordinò subito prima di fare un cenno a Bellamy e dirigersi insieme a lui nei garage.

_"Anya?"_ , la richiamò Lincoln.

_"Questa storia non mi piace..."_ , continuò l'uomo.

"Nemmeno a me Lincoln, nemmeno a me. Ora diamoci da fare, se no chi la sente Lexa...", disse alzando gli occhi al cielo, conoscendo già la reazione della sua amica quando le avrebbero fatto rapporto.

_'Forse è meglio che faccia l'assicurazione sulla vita non si sa mai...'_ , pensò prima di varcare la porta del garage.

"Capo, guardi qui...", la richiamò Bellamy.

"Questa macchia d'olio non c'era ieri", spiegò l'agente Blake, il quale si accosciò andando ad intingere due dita per capire meglio che tipo di liquido potesse essere.

"Hai idea di cosa possa essere?", gli chiese Anya.

"Questo è olio, dalla posizione può essere solo quello dei freni... ma sono certo che ieri la macchina fosse a posto...", disse con convinzione Bellamy.

"Non ho motivo di dubitare delle tue certezze, ma se le cose stanno così siamo nei guai seri. Io non credo nelle coincidenze e mi sembra assurdo che in una notte la macchina abbia perso tutto quell’olio...", affermò la Forest lasciando la frase in sospeso.

"Hanno manomesso i freni della macchina", concluse Bellamy arrivando al nocciolo della questione.

"Questa storia sta diventando sempre più incasinata...", mormorò Anya preoccupata.

 


	8. Capitolo 7

#  CAPITOLO 7

Lexa continuava a guardare incredula la TV. Aveva subito alzato il volume per cercare di capire cosa fosse successo. La giornalista della CNN continuava a ripetere le stesse informazioni, frammentate e prive di dettagli, come se fosse una litania. In sovraimpressione sullo schermo era scritto a chiare lettere il trafiletto del titolo della notizia. Quelle poche parole, lette e rilette, non facevano altro che aumentare l'esasperazione e la paura dell’agente a livelli stratosferici.

_"Ripetiamo per chi si fosse appena collegato... l’auto della Senatrice Griffin ha perso il controllo ed è uscita di strada sulle colline di Sacramento. I soccorsi hanno rinvenuto i corpi carbonizzati di due vittime, impossibile il riconoscimento."_

"No, non è possibile tutto questo...", mormorò la Woods in preda al panico più assoluto.

Senza indugiare oltre, tornò in camera e si rivesti il più velocemente possibile, non avendo cura ne di fare piano e svegliare la sua ospite, ne di rendersi presentabile. In quel momento preciso l'unica cosa importante era scoprire cosa diavolo fosse successo. Era preoccupata a morte per la Senatrice… e per la sua squadra. Il cuore le batteva talmente forte, che era sicura le sarebbe uscito dal petto. Non poteva veramente essere successa una simile tragedia, no, non poteva essere morta quel diavolo biondo che non faceva altro che farla uscire di senno, ne lei, ne Anya, ne tantomeno Raven o un componente della sua squadra, non sarebbe mai riuscita a perdonarselo.

Gli scenari partoriti dalla sua immaginazione, mentre si vestiva, erano uno più spaventoso dell'altro. Sentì arrivare dei mugolii dalla sua ospite, ma non ci fece caso. Indossò la giacca e, dopo aver preso le chiavi della macchina e il cellulare, uscì di corsa sbattendo la porta. Saltò in macchina e si diresse verso la villa. Solo mentre sfrecciava per le strade di Sacramento, si ricordò che non aveva preso ne la patente ne il suo tesserino di agente. Non era certo da lei una cosa del genere, lei non era mai sbadata o distratta, era la persona più accorta e precisa che ci fosse al mondo, ma non ci stava con la testa, quelle poche informazioni – così frammentate e parziali – la stavano facendo impazzire. Era spaventata e non riusciva a tranquillizzarsi.

Lexa imprecò con sé stessa, per essere stata così sconsiderata da aver abbandonato il suo ruolo, perché cosa poi? Perché non voleva affrontare quello che era successo con la Senatrice?! Era stato solo un’inutile perdita di tempo quella giornata di permesso. Quel bacio l'aveva scombussolata in un modo che non avrebbe mai voluto ammettere e la realtà dei fatti era che ora aggravava solo la sua paura e la sua preoccupazione per le sorti di Clarke.

Schiacciò l'acceleratore a tavoletta facendo zig-zag nel traffico notturno, mentre cercava di contattare Anya. Provò a chiamare il suo secondo tre volte, ma le linee sembravano disturbate. Il segnale andava e veniva e la cosa contribuì solo a farle salire l’ansia a livelli vertiginosi.

"Dannazione!", imprecò sbattendo una mano sul volante.

La preoccupazione non era l'unico stato d'animo di Lexa, un senso di colpa si stava aggiungendo inesorabile ad un groviglio di sentimenti che non riusciva più a controllare. La sua mente non riusciva a smettere di pensare alle notizie delle news facendosi ancora più male. Tuttavia, non era solo preoccupazione, ansia, o senso di colpa a provocare quel nervosismo e quella paura fottuta, c'era dell'altro, che non voleva o non poteva definire, ma era lì, insito dentro di lei.

Ci vollero circa venti minuti per varcare i cancelli di villa Griffin e il suo cuore continuava a galoppare come se avesse corso per più di un'ora.

Arrivata davanti all'ingresso non si preoccupò nemmeno di parcheggiare la macchina, scese di corsa ed entrò come un'indemoniata in casa, andando diretta nella stanza in cui, solo ventiquattrore prima, era successo la cosa più bella e più spaventosa che le fosse mai successa in vita sua.

Quando arrivò alla stanza incriminata entrò senza bussare, ma appena varco la soglia si bloccò di colpo. La Senatrice Griffin era lì, sana e salva, senza nemmeno un graffio, proprio come l'aveva vista la sera precedente.

Clarke alzò lo sguardo dai suoi incartamenti appena sentì la porta aprirsi in modo brusco senza nemmeno un cenno di avviso. Odiava quelle entrate prive di educazione. Quando però i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli verdi di Lexa il suo sguardò accigliato per un attimo cedette il posto a quello sollevato e felice. Non vedeva l'agente da poco più di un giorno e già le mancava, si rendeva perfettamente conto che il solo pensare una cosa del genere l’avrebbe messa in grossi guai, ma non poteva farci niente.

Si continuarono a fissare per un tempo che sembrò infinito, ma poi Clarke fece scivolare lo sguardò su Lexa. Notò subito l'aspetto trasandato e quella macchia di rossetto sulla sua camicia bianca allacciata zoppa. Il sollievo e la gioia scomparvero in un nano secondo diventando pura rabbia.

_'Altro che motivi famigliari... era solo una scusa patetica per scoparti la prima che ti capitava a tiro, vero agente Woods?! Probabilmente avevi ancora il mio sapore sulle labbra... Dio!',_ questo era il pensiero ricorrente che alimentava la collera, fuori luogo, della politicante. _'Non hai nessun diritto su di lei Clarke... non è una tua proprietà, nel suo tempo libero può fare quello che vuole e scopare con chi vuole!'_ , la rimbrottò la voce della ragione. La Griffin alzò gli occhi al cielo, di duellare con la sua razionalità proprio non ne aveva voglia, preferiva di gran lunga cedere alla collera e darle il via libera.

Lexa continuava a fissare la Senatrice quasi incredula che fosse lì, davanti a lei, incolume. Un sospirò di sollievo le uscì spontaneo e un'inaspettata gioia la pervase. La _sua_ Clarke stava bene e non poteva esserne più felice. Sgranò gli occhi incredula dei suoi pensieri.

_'Mia?! La Senatrice non è mia e non lo sarà mai, smettila di vaneggiare'_ , si ammonì mentalmente negando con la testa.

Troppo intenta a rimproverarsi, la Woods non fece nemmeno caso allo sguardo della Senatrice che da accigliato passò rapidamente a furente. Lexa non riusciva a smettere di guardarla, rimanendo lì, ferma sulla soglia della porta, senza emettere un fiato. La realizzazione che l'intera faccenda fosse tutto un malinteso la tranquillizzò, anche se ci volle un po' per smaltire tutta l'ansia che aveva accumulato in poco più di un'ora.

Quando un'espressione di sollievo si palesò sul viso di Lexa, Clarke esplose completamente. Si alzò in modo brusco facendo sbattere lo schienale della sua poltrona contro la parete.

"Non si bussa più? Dovrebbe aggiungere la maleducazione al suo curriculum...", le disse avvicinandosi di qualche passo e cercando di dosare bene il suo tono e non sbraitarle contro come avrebbe voluto.

"Come prego?", replicò Lexa presa alla sprovvista per quella reazione apparentemente aggressiva.

_Ok, era entrata senza bussare e allora?!_ _Aveva un buon motivo per farlo, fino a pochi minuti fa credeva che fosse successo il peggio, credeva che fosse morta e che non avrebbe più potuto guardare in quei bellissimi occhi azzurri_.

Quella ridicola accusa le aveva riportate al punto di partenza, eliminando ogni parvenza di sollievo e gioia per la scampata tragedia.

"Ha capito benissimo agente Woods. E poi le sembra questo il modo di presentarsi nel mio ufficio? È più che evidente che invece di fare una visita alla sua famiglia, abbia trovato un diversivo molto più allattante con cui passare il tempo", la provocò avvicinandosi e indicando la macchia di rossetto e il segno violaceo sul suo collo.

Alla Griffin le si contorse lo stomaco. _Come osava trattarla in quel modo? Era passato solo un dannatissimo giorno da quando Lexa l’aveva baciata in quel modo così sconvolgente ed intenso da farla tremare al solo pensiero, ma poi aveva ben pensato di nascondersi dietro una menzogna e sparire, solo ed esclusivamente per andare a divertirsi con la prima che le capitava a tiro!_ L’intera faccenda era assurda, come il senso di fastidio che continuava a provare e non voleva smettere di assillarla. _Era gelosa? Sì, era dannatamene gelosa._

_'Lexa Woods, vuoi la guerra? Bene, ti accontenterò molto volentieri'_ , pensò tra sé e sé.

Si guardarono per qualche altro istante poi il Capo della Sicurezza si ridestò dalla sua catalessi.

"Ditemi che è uno scherzo...", mormorò Lexa esasperata, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

I due volti erano estremante vicini l'uno all'altro, bastava un solo passo per ritrovarsi attaccate come la sera precedente, ma nessuna della due sembrava propendesse per quella soluzione, anzi, i loro occhi sputavano fiamme. Lo sguardo di sfida della Senatrice fu la miccia che innesco l'agente.

"È gelosa forse? Quello che faccio nel mio tempo libero non la riguarda Senatrice", affermò pungente senza darle la possibilità di replica.

"Gelosa io? Non le sembra di essere un po' troppo presuntuosa agente Woods? Le ricordo, per l'ennesima volta, che lei lavora per me… non viceversa. Sono in corsa per diventare Governatrice e i miei dipendenti devono essere sempre impeccabili sia nell’atteggiamento che nel modo di vestire!", rispose piccata Clarke, sentendosi terribilmente punta sul vivo.

"Lo so benissimo per chi lavoro Senatrice e non c'è bisogno che lo ripeta in continuazione. E so anche come mi _DEVO_ comportare e come mi _DEVO_ vestire...".

"Beh, non si direbbe, visto com'è conciata...", la interruppe sfidandola.

Lexa sospirò e presa dall'enfasi si ritrovò ad un soffio dalle labbra della Senatrice… di nuovo.

"Non ho bussato, ha ragione Senatrice, ma non l'ho fatto per sincerarmi più in fretta che il servizio sulla CNN non fosse la verità. Sono salita in macchina attraversando la città come una pazza, solo per controllare con i miei occhi che stesse bene e che non fosse morta in quel dannato incidente... quindi, mi scusi se non sono vestita in modo consono alla situazione e per non aver bussato a quella dannatissima porta prima di entrare, ma ero spaventata a morte che le fosse successo qualcosa, forse perché, indipendentemente dal mio lavoro, io tengo a lei… troppo…", spiegò tutto d’un fiato, trascurando l’ammissione che si era appena fatta sfuggire.

Clarke era talmente sopraffatta dalle parole e dalla vicinanza dell'altra che non riusciva a ragionare.

"Incidente... quale incidente?", riuscì solo a mormorare, placando in un attimo tutto l'astio e la rabbia di qualche attimo prima.

"Quello che sostiene che l'auto della Senatrice Griffin sia finita fuori strada sulle colline di Sacramento e che ci siano due vittime accertate... ecco quale incidente! Stavo guardando distrattamente la CNN e mi è venuto quasi un colpo quando ho visto le immagini... ero terrorizzata, spaventata a morte... credevo che non l'avrei mai più... Dio...", imprecò cercando di frenare invano le sue parole.

Lexa era consapevole di aver detto troppo, si era lasciata andare in preda a quel groviglio di emozioni che non riusciva più a controllare e non era da lei. Si mise le mani nei capelli e, allontanandosi di qualche passo, le girò le spalle, prima di dire o fare qualcosa di cui poi si sarebbe pentita. Era completamente in affanno e non riusciva a farsene una ragione. Nonostante le continue provocazioni, insinuazioni, le accuse di quel demonio biondo, l'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto fare in quel momento era abbracciare quella donna, morire sulle sue labbra e questo la faceva impazzire.

"Davvero eri così spaventata da correre da me? Ci tieni così tanto a me? Che cosa credevi Lexa? Pensavi di non rivedermi più?”, pensò Clarke senza accorgersi di dar voce ai suoi pensieri.

La Senatrice non se ne curò più di tanto, ora più che mai voleva sapere cosa provasse Lexa, cosa voleva dire con quelle parole e se veramente ci tenesse a lei, come Clarke stessa aveva cominciato a tenere al suo Capo della Sicurezza da quel dannato bacio o forse persino da prima. Prima aveva mentito, era dannatamente gelosa, ma non poteva certo ammetterlo. 

Vide la Woods irrigidirsi sentendo le sue parole e si avvicinò a lei. Lexa udendo il tono dolce ed incerto della Griffin venne percorsa da un brivido lungo la schiena. Stava per cedere, ne era più che consapevole, ma non poteva, doveva dimenticarsi di lei e quel bacio che non avrebbero mai dovuto scambiarsi.

"Lexa... guardami", sussurrò Clarke quasi come fosse una supplica.

"Non posso... la prego, non me lo chieda! Se lo facessi ripeterei l'errore di ieri… non può e non deve succedere... non di nuovo!", replicò la Woods in difficoltà.

Clarke agì d'impulso. Afferrò un braccio di Lexa e la voltò verso di sé facendo scontrare le loro labbra. L'agente dopo un attimo di sorpresa rispose al bacio facendosi travolgere da quelle labbra calde e morbide. Istintivamente dischiuse la bocca e Clarke ne approfittò per approfondire quel contatto. Fece scivolare la punta delle sua lingua nella bocca di Lexa, fino ad invaderla completamente. La esplorò lentamente giocando con la lingua dell'altra, per poi staccarsi e morderle dolcemente il labbro inferiore, per permettere a Lexa di esplorare la sua bocca, cosa che l'agente fece immediatamente, dopo aver leccato il labbro superiore della Senatrice, facendo di nuovo intrecciare le loro lingue insieme, coinvolgendole in un bacio travolgente.

Erano talmente prese l'una dall'altra, avvolte in quella bolla fatta si sospiri e mugolii di piacere, che non si accorsero di non essere più sole.

"Ehm... chiedo scusa per il disturbo ma... avrei urgente bisogno di parlare con l'agente Woods", disse la Forest palesando la sua presenza, con un tono che faticava a rimanere serio.

 


	9. Capitolo 8

#  CAPITOLO 8

 

L’agente Woods, seguì la Forest fuori dall’ufficio della Senatrice, tirandosi dietro la porta. Era furiosa e, allo stesso tempo, grata per l'interruzione della sua migliore amica. La preoccupazione per le sorti di Clarke l'avevano frastornata a tal punto da cedere di nuovo al suo stato d'animo, ai suoi sentimenti, che non riusciva a gestire in presenza di quel demone biondo. Come sempre avevano finito per discutere. La Senatrice l'aveva punta nell'orgoglio e lei aveva reagito di conseguenza ma poi, messa alle strette, si era lasciata sfuggire qualcosa di troppo e si era ritrovata le labbra di Clarke di nuovo sulle sue. Stavolta però era la Senatrice che l'aveva baciata, e che bacio, non era mai stata baciata in quel modo così complice, esperto e profondo. Quel semplice tocco l'aveva travolta, catapultandola in un altro universo. Lexa era certa che se Anya non le avesse interrotte non sarebbe riuscita a fermarsi e probabilmente sarebbe successo l'irreparabile. Non poteva assecondare quella pazzia e nemmeno i suoi sentimenti che la stavano facendo andare sempre più in tilt. Sbuffò cercando di darsi un contegno e decise di archiviare la storia dei baci: come attimo di debolezza e niente più.

_'Non dovrà mai più succedere'_. Era quello che continuava a ripetersi fino alla nausea, per cercare di concentrarsi anima e corpo sul suo lavoro. Peccato però che non avesse considerato la tenacia della Senatrice e della sua migliore amica. Almeno per quest'ultima, sapeva già le avrebbe dato il tormento.

"Non dire una parola", la rimbrottò Lexa una volta uscite dall'ufficio cercando di frenare sul nascere la lingua pungente della Forest.

"Lex non crederai veramente che io stia zitta?! E chi se la perde un'occasione simile…", la schernì Anya non prendendo in considerazione l'avvertimento dell'altra.

_‘Appunto!’._

Arrivarono nell'ufficio della Woods e la Forest non perse l'occasione di prendersi gioco dell'amica.

"Allora la tua famiglia come sta? Immagino tutto bene visto che sei già qui?", ironizzò cominciando con le sue frecciatine.

"Comunque, mi devi cinquanta dollari per aver perso la scommessa!", aggiunse poi, con un sorriso a trentadue denti stampato sul volto.

"Che scommessa?", le chiese Lexa non riuscendo a capire a cosa si riferisse l'amica.

"Quella che implicitamente abbiamo fatto sulla Griffin. Come al solito, io ci avevo visto giusto e tu ci sei caduta come un'allocca...", le spiegò con un sorriso di trionfo.

Lexa voleva ribattere, ma a conti fatti non sapeva come. Anya aveva ragione, era caduta nel cliché più banale per una guardia del corpo: infatuarsi della propria cliente.

"E poi... mi dai una serata libera in più visto che mi hai mentito guardandomi in faccia!", continuò il suo secondo mantenendo il suo classico tono goliardico da presa in giro.

La Woods alzò lo sguardo sulla collega e la fulminò riprendendo possesso di quella ligia professionalità di cui tanto si faceva vanto.

"Ok. Il giorno libero è tuo e anche i cinquanta bigliettoni… solo se mi spieghi un paio di cose però...".

"Quali?".

"Beh per cominciare potresti spiegarmi perché sulla CNN è più di un'ora che gira il servizio della berlina della Senatrice finita fuori strada. Pare che nell'incidente siano state accertate un paio di vittime. Ne sai per caso qualcosa Anya?", le domandò facendole sparire quel sorrisino ebete dal volto.

"E poi perché cazzo il tuo telefono è irraggiungibile?! È da quando ho visto quel cavolo di servizio che provo a chiamarti! Gesù, An, hai la più vaga idea della paura che mi è venuta?! E se qualcuno di voi si fosse fatto male? Se fosse morto? Dio, perché cazzo non hai risposto alle mie chiamate?", le urlò contro Lexa sfogando tutta la sua frustrazione.

"Calma tigre, ho capito la sinfonia non c'è bisogno che urli. Ti avrei preso in giro un altro po' e poi sarei tornata seria, anche perché la situazione è più incasinata di quello che pensi!", disse Anya con una calma olimpica.

"Che cavolo è successo in ventiquattrore?".

"Andiamo con ordine.... prima di tutto la ragione per la quale non ti ho risposto è perché c'è stato un problema con la centralina dei telefoni, un improvviso black out ha fritto alcuni ripetitori, tra i quali quelli di questa zona. Per quanto riguarda il servizio sulla CNN, non ne sapevo nulla. Ero un po' impegnata: prima ad impedire la fuga clandestina di quella sconsiderata della Griffin e poi con l'intrusione e il furto della macchina della Senatrice. Come vedi non ci siamo fatti mancare niente durante la tua assenza", spiegò la Forest cedendo all'ironia per cercare di alleggerire l'atmosfera.

"E come diavolo hanno fatto ad introdursi nella villa senza essere visti dalle telecamere, senza che nessuno desse l'allarme, riuscendo persino a rubare la macchina dai garage e a fuggire indisturbati?", domandò Lexa tralasciando deliberatamente la parte della fuga clandestina di Clarke.

"Credo che ci sia qualcosa di molto più grave dell'intrusione e del furto. Qualcuno ha manomesso l'allarme ed io e Ben abbiamo trovato una chiazza d'olio dove era parcheggiata la berlina. E lui ha spergiurato che ieri quella macchia non c'era. La mia ipotesi è che ci siano state due intrusioni: nella prima hanno messo KO l'allarme e hanno manomesso la macchina; nella seconda hanno commissionato il furto della stessa", riportò la Forest con estrema serietà.

"Non scherzare An, non è divertente".

"Lexa non sono mai stata più seria in vita mia. Questa storia non mi piace… non mi piace per niente", ammise facendo scontrare il suo sguardo con quello del suo capo.

La Woods si irrigidì sentendo quelle parole, aveva visto poche volte Anya così seria e questa cosa la terrorizzava ancora di più. Lei sdrammatizzava sempre anche nelle situazioni più critiche, il fatto che non lo facesse in quel momento, non era da sottovalutare.

"Sai quale macchina hanno manomesso e rubato?", continuò poi la Forest.

"Quella dell'attentato", replicò senza pensare il Capo della Sicurezza.

"E sai vero cosa significa questo?".

"È un altro avvertimento... la prossima volta potremmo non essere così fortunate", mormorò appena.

"Dobbiamo trovare quei bastardi... e in fretta", aggiunse poi guardando verso Anya.

 

*****

 

Era passata già una settimana dall'incidente. Così Lexa aveva catalogato quella sera sia per l'intrusione e il furto dell'auto, che per il bacio che l'aveva sconvolta. Da quel giorno si era tuffata nel lavoro con doppi turni massacranti. Stava indagando sull'attentato e sulle intrusioni a villa Griffin. Lincoln con i suoi agganci alla CIA la stava aiutando, mentre Anya e il resto della squadra si stavano occupando della protezione della Senatrice e del suo staff.

In questo modo aveva visto pochissimo la Griffin e in quelle poche occasioni aveva avuto l'accortezza di non rimanere mai sola con la politicante, scambiando così solo parole di cortesia in modo freddo e distaccato, per non dover affrontare quello che era successo tra loro e rimanere concentrata sul suo lavoro. Aveva preferito tenersi a distanza e comportarsi da codarda piuttosto che affrontare i suoi sentimenti. Era la prima volta che si comportava così, da vigliacca, ma era anche la prima volta che provava qualcosa per il suo target e questo l'aveva completamente scombussolata.

Nonostante fossero molti stanchi, lei e Lincoln erano ore che stavano chiusi nel suo ufficio, cercando quella pista per smascherare quei bastardi che avevano minacciato la vita della Senatrice.

"Ehi Capo, credo di aver trovato qualcosa...", disse Lincoln rompendo quel silenzio ormai diventato fastidioso, continuando a fissare il display del suo laptop.

Lexa si alzo di scatto e lo raggiunse mettendosi alle sue spalle per poter guardare il computer.

"I due tizi deceduti nell'incidente sembra fossero legati in qualche modo alla Queen Enterprise, e non perché fossero dei dipendenti – consultando il database delle risorse umane non risultano – ma utilizzando il programma che mi ha passato Jeremy sono riuscito a tracciare i movimenti delle due vittime nell'ultima settimana. In sette giorni sono entrati nell’edificio della Queen Enterprise almeno dieci volte e per due ladruncoli qualunque, mi sembra alquanto sospetto... soprattutto per il tipo di azienda...", spiegò l'uomo lasciando la frase in sospeso.

"Lincoln, ti prego, è notte fonda e stiamo lavorando da un giorno intero, riusciresti ad essere meno criptico e ad arrivare al punto?", chiese la Woods massaggiandosi la tempia in preda ad un mal di testa che non le dava tregua.

"Quella società fino ad un anno fa non esisteva nemmeno Lexa... e in poco tempo è diventata una delle più potenti multinazionali della East Coast... guarda queste cifre...", spiegò l'uomo indicando via via le informazioni sulle schermo. 

"Strano... è strano, ma non riesco a capire il nesso... magari quei due delinquenti cercavano solo qualche pollo da spennare e visto le cifre sapevano dove batter cassa!", ammise semplicemente.

"La Queen Enterprise è nata come banale azienda di software, ma poi, in soli sei mesi, ha lanciato un innovativo sistema di sorveglianza che pare abbia conquistato l'intero governo...".

"Sistema di sorveglianza? Uhmm… _'Di controllo…'_  vorrai dire. Il governo ha un concetto tutto suo di sorveglianza che fa molto a cazzotti con la privacy del cittadino medio americano...", obiettò Lexa.

"È questo il punto. Lo sai su cosa si basa la campagna elettorale della Senatrice?".

"Sulla difesa dei diritti e della privacy di tutti i cittadini americani", continuò l'agente White.

Lexa sgranò gli occhi collegando ogni singola cosa. Un brivido di terrore le corse lungo la schiena, se c'era di mezzo il Governo e la CIA erano finiti in un guaio più grosso di quanto pensasse.

"Cazzo! Non può essere solo una coincidenza!", esclamò quasi più a sé stessa che all'amico.

Lincoln guardò il suo capo cominciare a camminare nervosamente avanti e indietro per l’ufficio, era palese che le ultime scoperte fatte l’avessero turbata, anche lui non era per niente tranquillo sapendo che il mandante dell’attentato poteva essere il governo, ma perdere la calma era solo controproducente.

“Lexa, perché non vai a riposare? Sono 15 ore filate che non stacchi”, le disse dolcemente l’amico.

La Woods sembrò obiettare, ma venne interrotta di nuovo dalla voce di Lincoln.

“I miei occhi gridano pietà. Credo di aver bisogno di risposo anche io… potremmo riprendere in mattinata aggiornare gli altri e sentire le loro opinioni?”.

Il Capo della Sicurezza annuì semplicemente, consapevole del fatto che Lincoln avesse ragione. Era sempre stato una persona dolce, premurosa, solare e in tutti quegli anni non era cambiato. Gli sorrise tacitamente ringraziandolo per aver sempre così tanta cura di lei. Lincoln era come un fratello per lei e in quei momenti sapeva che su di lui avrebbe sempre potuto contare.

“Buonanotte…”, mormorò lasciando il suo ufficio.

Salì le scale lentamente, la stanchezza e il peso che aveva sulle spalle cominciavano a farsi sentire. Arrivò nel corridoio delle stanze, continuando a guardare per terra. Un rumore le fece sollevare lo sguardo di scatto. I suoi occhi si scontrarono subito con quelli di Clarke, che la fissavano sorpresa. La Senatrice stava per rientrare nella sua camera, indossava la vestaglia da notte e aveva un bicchiere d’acqua in mano. Molto probabilmente era appena scesa in cucina per prenderlo.

“Buonanotte…”, mormorò appena la Senatrice prima di varcare il battente e chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

“Buonanotte… Clarke…”, sussurrò senza farsi sentire.

 


	10. Capitolo 9

#  CAPITOLO 9

 

Era passato quasi un mese da quella sera, la sera del bacio indimenticabile, come l'aveva battezzata Clarke, e lei non riusciva a pensare ad altro. Lexa aveva preso le distanze. I loro incontri erano fugaci, ogni volta in presenza di altre persone e le loro conversazioni erano solo ed esclusivamente di lavoro e, con il passare dei giorni, essi diventavano sempre più rari. La Senatrice aveva notato che Lexa delegava sempre più spesso la Forest o White per le comunicazioni ufficiali, si faceva vedere – per gestire l’agenda degli impegni e sottoporre il protocollo che si sarebbe dovuto osservare – solo se entrambi i colleghi era impegnati in altre incombenze.

La Woods sembrava comportarsi come se non fosse successo niente tra loro, nonostante eseguisse perfettamente il suo lavoro, sembrava la stesse evitando e lei non riusciva a darsi pace per questo suo continuo ignorarla. Il loro rapporto era freddo come il ghiaccio e se da un lato era quello che serviva a Clarke per rimettersi in pista e di nuovo al lavoro, dall’altro non riusciva a sopportarlo.

Sapeva fosse sbagliato farlo, ma per giorni aveva fantasticato molto sul Capo della Sicurezza, su quello che aveva sentito in quei baci che si erano scambiate, soprattutto su l’ultimo in cui era stata proprio lei ad aver preso l'iniziativa baciando Lexa. Questi pensieri stavano mandando a puttane il suo lavoro, faticava a concentrarsi, nonostante vedesse poco l'oggetto dei suoi desideri, non riusciva a liberarsi di quelle fantasie che la stavano facendo impazzire. La consapevolezza che fosse impossibile per loro qualsiasi rapporto fuori da quello in ambito lavorativo era impressa nella sua mente, ma per qualche ragione non riusciva a farsene una ragione.

A causa di questi pensieri inopportuni, la corsa per diventare Governatrice della California non stava andando come aveva sperato. Era distratta e le priorità non erano più le stesse, stava letteralmente buttando via una vita fatta di sacrifici e battaglie per ottenere dei risultati. Anche l'opinione pubblica aveva notato che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava. In quel mese la Griffin aveva fatto un paio di interviste, una conferenza stampa e si era tenuto il secondo dibattito il quale, purtroppo, non era andato bene come il primo.

Doveva staccare la spina e non dal lavoro o dalle minacce, ma dall'unica persona che la stava facendo impazzire veramente: Lexa. Non era da lei questo comportamento, soprattutto durante la campagna elettorale, ma aveva un disperato bisogno di svago e aveva intenzione di prenderselo. Non poteva andare avanti in questo modo altrimenti, presto, sarebbe uscita di senno e il lavoro di tutta una vita sarebbe andato a puttane. Visto il fallimento dell’ultima volta, non avrebbe certo tentato una fuga, avrebbe agito diversamente e seguito le regole.

 

*****

 

Erano rientrate da poco negli uffici del palazzo Governativo Statale, e Clarke stava guardando fuori dalla finestra mentre Raven le stava elencando gli impegni in agenda della giornata. Sentiva la voce del Capo Staff quasi come un eco lontano. La sua mente era altrove.

"Rach, ho bisogno di una serata libera...", disse interrompendo l'elenco dell'amica.

"Non mi sembra di aver letto questo sul mio iPad?", replicò con ironia la Reyes.

"Lo so benissimo, ti sto chiedendo di aggiungerlo infatti...", affermò con tono brusco che non ammetteva repliche.

"Beh se me lo chiedi con così tanta gentilezza come posso negartelo", rispose con sarcasmo.

"Raven... ti prego ne ho bisogno", supplicò in un sussurro voltandosi a guardarla.

"Stavolta seguirò il protocollo niente fughe clandestine...", aggiunse poi.

Raven osservò il viso dell'amica e vi lesse quasi disperazione, stava per fare le sue solite battute per sdrammatizzare, ma non se la sentì. Era da un po' che osservava Clarke e non era più la stessa, da un mese a questa parte, gli ultimi eventi mondani non erano andati molto bene ed i sondaggi evidenziavano chiaramente una ripresa di Collins. Forse questa boccata d'aria era necessaria, quasi vitale per riportare sui binari la Senatrice e perché no, anche la sua amica Clarke.

"Ok, parlerò con la Forest...", cominciò a dire Raven.

"NO!", obiettò Clarke alzando un po' troppo la voce.

Raven sgranò gli occhi per quell'improvvisa reazione, era decisamente insolito che Clarke usasse quel tono di voce, almeno con lei.

"Parlerò io con l'agente Woods… di persona... seguirò i protocolli del caso, ma la scorta che mi accompagnerà dovrà essere discreta e non rompere le palle... e su questo non transigo!", disse in modo perentorio ed intransigente.

Era arrivata al limite e stava per esplodere.

"Ok tigre, direi che sei stata chiara e, ora più che mai, ho capito quanto tu abbia bisogno di _'una serata libera...’_ quindi rinfodera gli artigli, non c'è bisogno che ti alteri così tanto... almeno non con me...", replicò Raven con il suo solito sarcasmo pungente, sperando in qualche modo di alleggerire la tensione che si era creata, ma il suo tentativo fu inutile.

Il Capo Staff si alzò dalla sedia e, avvicinandosi alla porta, si girò di nuovo a guardare la Senatrice.

"Ok la libera uscita, ma ricorda comunque chi sei Clarke e che ruolo ricopri. Ti mando l'agente Woods...", disse Raven prima di richiudersi la porta alle spalle.

"E proprio questo il problema Rae... non lo so più chi sono", sussurrò al vento.

 

*****

 

Raven uscì dall'ufficio della Senatrice, fece qualche passo lungo il corridoio e svoltando l'angolo fu distratta dall'ennesima mail sul tablet. Impegnata nella lettura, non si accorse che proprio davanti a lei ci fosse la Forest. Se non fosse stato per la prontezza di riflessi dell'agente, a fermarla dolcemente mettendole le mani sulle spalle, si sarebbero scontrate sicuramente. Raven ci mise qualche istante per realizzare la situazione, quasi sopraffatta dal calore di quel contatto che Anya continuava a mantenere. La Reyes alzò lo sguardò ed incrociò quello della Forest, inizialmente intravide il solito imbarazzo, ma poi le sue labbra si arricciarono in uno splendido sorriso.

"Signorina Reyes di solito svoltare l'angolo senza guardare non è mai salutare... anche se devo ammetterlo… non mi dispiace per niente fare dei frontali con delle belle donne, ma sono in servizio ed il mio capo mi uccide se mi infortunio sul lavoro...", disse Anya cercando di mostrare una sicurezza che non aveva, lasciando l'altra letteralmente senza parole.

"Ora, se vuole scusarmi... ho del lavoro da sbrigare... buona giornata signorina Reyes", aggiunse poi scansandola per proseguire la sua strada, ma Raven fu lesta a risvegliarsi dal torpore, le afferrò il braccio con la mano impedendole di muoversi di un solo passo.

Era stanca di quel tira e molla. All'inizio era sempre la Reyes a provocare l’agente con qualche gesto o qualche battuta, ma nell'ultimo mese sembrava che il trend si fosse invertito, era il Capo Staff a subire e, se inizialmente trovava la cosa piacevole ed intrigante, ora era stanca e voleva arrivare al dunque. Anya fece di nuovo scontrare i suoi occhi in quelli scuri di Raven e per un attimo si sentì mancare. Fece scivolare lo sguardo sulla mano del Capo Staff che era ancora sul suo braccio e uno strano calore la pervase.

"Ci sono un milioni di motivi per cui non dovrei nemmeno porti una domanda del genere... ma non ne posso più fare a meno. Quando finisci il tuo turno vieni nel mio ufficio?!", mormorò Raven abbandonando il 'lei' e avvicinandosi pericolosamente al viso dell'altra.

"Ho bisogno di parlarti", si affrettò ad aggiungere prima di lasciare il braccio dell'agente e riprendere la sua strada.

Anya riprese a respirare, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di aver smesso di inalare aria. Il suo turno sarebbe finito tra almeno tre ore e sapeva benissimo che non sarebbe riuscita a combinare nulla. Raven le stava entrando dentro fino al midollo e non poteva fare nulla per evitarlo. Provocarla non era stata la mossa più furba, aveva solo aizzato la pantera che vedeva nascosta in quegli occhi neri intensi e profondi.

"Sono nei guai...", sospirò al vento, arrendendosi all'evidenza. 

 

*****

 

Lexa stava camminando a passo spedito per il corridoio del palazzo Governativo. Il Capo Staff l'aveva informata che la Senatrice voleva vederla immediatamente e non erano ammesse persone delegate, ma doveva presentarsi proprio lei in persona. Era seccata per questa presa di posizione della Senatrice, era la prima volta che la convocava dopo quello che era successo tra loro e di certo non se l'aspettava.

Lexa stava seguendo la pista della Queen Enterprise, che lei e Lincoln avevano trovato. Nelle ultime settimane, lavorando senza sosta, erano riusciti a trovare un filo conduttore, società di comodo e pagamenti al quanto sospetti proprio di quella società sbucata dal nulla. Per la Woods era diventata quasi un'ossessione trovare quei bastardi prima che potessero farsi vivi di nuovo, e quella interruzione proprio non ci voleva. Sbuffò per l'ennesima volta davanti alla porta dell'ufficio della Senatrice, prima di dare due colpi al battente e attendere il permesso che le venne dato l'attimo seguente.

"Voleva vedermi Senatrice?", chiese con retorica.

“Sì”, disse senza distogliere lo sguardo – di proposito – dai suoi documenti, avrebbe di sicuro avuto più chance di rimanere fredda e distaccata se non si perdeva nello sguardo dell’altra.

“Stasera esco! Una serata con le amiche al Red Club, un locale principalmente frequentato da politici e avvocati, non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile organizzare il protocollo di sicurezza per la serata…”, continuò la Griffin con un tono serio ed ironico allo stesso tempo.

“Senatrice, con così poco preavviso e visti gli ultimi sviluppi delle indagini sull’incidente, mi sembra pericoloso ed inopportuno organizzare questa uscita”, obiettò Lexa cercando di celare la rabbia che stava provando in quel momento.

Clarke non l’aveva ancora degnata di uno sguardo, trincerandosi dietro quelle scartoffie che stava leggendo o fingendo di leggere e, con supponenza ed in modo freddo e distante, le aveva fatto la richiesta più assurda ed inattuabile  che potesse fare in quel preciso momento.

“Quello che sembra a lei non mi interessa. Viene pagata profumatamente per proteggermi, quindi lo faccia, senza obiettare ogni volta che le chiedo di farlo. Stasera voglio uscire e lo farò, con o senza di lei!”, tuonò perentoria puntando finalmente il suo sguardo in quello dell’agente.

Lexa si morse la lingua per non dire quello che avrebbe voluto. La Senatrice l’aveva provocata deliberatamente, mettendo in dubbio le sue capacità e la sua professionalità. Le avrebbe voluto urlare contro. Non faceva altro che lavorare per la sua sicurezza, cercando di scovare quei dannati bastardi che la volevano morta, lavorando il doppio degli altri trascurando il riposo ed il tempo libero, e questo era il ringraziamento! Dio, avrebbe voluto prenderla a schiaffi e metterle un po’ di sale in zucca, ma non poteva.

“Come vuole Senatrice”, quasi ringhiò congedandosi.

Non fece in tempo ad arrivare alla porta dell’ufficio che la voce di Clarke la richiamo di nuovo.

“Un’ultima precisazione agente Woods…”, disse facendo girare Lexa di nuovo verso di lei.

“Mi piace non avere cose in sospeso e adoro la chiarezza. Questa sera, la scorta dovrà essere discreta ed invisibile. È la prima serata libera che mi concedo da mesi e VOGLIO divertirmi. Non ho intenzione di farmi rovinare la serata da agenti troppo zelanti che mi ronzano intorno. Le è chiaro il concetto?”, la provocò di nuovo enfatizzando il suo volere forse un po’ troppo.

Lexa strinse il pugno facendo sbiancare le nocche, questo era veramente troppo. Se prima aveva qualche dubbio quell’ultima precisazione di Clarke lo aveva dissipato completamente: era una pura ripicca nei suoi confronti. Da quella sera, la sera del bacio, aveva preso le distanze dalla Griffin lasciando quell’episodio in sospeso, creando quel astio e quelle recriminazioni che ora la stavano travolgendo come una valanga. Avrebbe dovuto affrontare le conseguenze delle sue azioni: quel primo bacio, la fuga per rinnegare quei sentimenti che stavano affiorando, la paura di aver perso per sempre la persona della quale cominciava a provare qualcosa, la rabbia con la quale la stessa l’aveva accusata e poi quel secondo ed intenso bacio che faticava a dimenticare; ma questo voleva dire farsi un esame di coscienza e scavare nei suoi sentimenti e la paura di provare qualcosa di profondo per la Senatrice era diventata ormai una certezza per lei.

“Sarà fatto Senatrice, me ne occuperò personalmente”, disse cercando di non far trapelare le sue emozioni.

Subito dopo uscì da quell’ufficio rifugiandosi nel proprio. Si sentiva quasi soffocare dall’intera faccenda, ma non poteva far altro che assecondare le idee di quelle pazza della quale era sicura si stesse follemente innamorando.

“Quanto ti odio Clarke Griffin…”, imprecò ad alta voce, sapendo benissimo fosse completamente l’opposto.


	11. Capitolo 10

#  CAPITOLO 10

 

Anya aveva appena finito il suo turno, ma Lexa l'aveva informata che, per via dei capricci della Senatrice, quella stessa sera sarebbe stata di nuovo in servizio per una uscita fuori programma. Alzò gli occhi al cielo afferrandosi il retro del collo con una mano per massaggiarlo un po’. Le ultime settimane erano state fitte di doppi turni e lei cominciava ad accusare stanchezza, ma quello era il suo mestiere e, per certi versi, lo adorava, anche se sopportare il suo capo diventava sempre più difficile. Sorrise al pensiero di Lexa e alla sua espressione (di pura gelosia) quando le aveva riportato, parola per parola, la _richiesta_ perentoria della Senatrice per un’uscita alquanto imprevista e difficile da gestire.

"Sei proprio cotta amica mia...", mormorò scuotendo la testa.

Stava scendendo le scale dall'edificio per raggiungere l'ufficio della Reyes, aveva passato il turno a pensare a lei, a quella strana richiesta e a quelle parole che solo a ripensarci le facevano venire i brividi.

Forse aveva tirato troppo la corda, non avrebbe mai dovuto flirtare con lei, ma la sua era solo una forma di difesa contro gli attacchi ormai giornalieri di quella che stava diventando la sua ossessione. Solo quando arrivò davanti alla porta dell'ufficio del Capo Staff, si rese conto di quanto fosse nervosa. Aveva il cuore a mille e fu costretta a sbottonarsi i primi due bottoni della camicia, era in affanno si sentiva soffocare quasi le mancasse l’aria.

Busso al battente per due volte e attese di avere il permesso di entrare, che arrivò subito dopo.

"Voleva parlarmi signorina Reyes?", chiese con retorica.

"Sì, prego, accomodati", disse Raven cercando di mostrare tutta la sua determinazione.

Anya si sedette senza mai perdere il contatto visivo con l’altra, un brivido le corse lungo la spina dorsale provocandole una sensazione che mai aveva provato finora.

"Voglio essere sincera fino in fondo... non ha senso girarci intorno", aggiunse poi il Capo Staff sondando il campo.

"Diretta e sincera... due qualità che apprezzo molto in una donna", replicò la Forest dando fiato ai suoi pensieri senza volerlo veramente.

Il commento di Anya stupì Raven, il suo continuo flirtare – dopo l'iniziale comportamento timido e titubante – la destabilizzava, era lei che di solito provocava fino all'esasperazione non era mai il contrario, con l'agente che aveva di fronte invece era diverso. Anya Forest era diversa.

Da quando Anya aveva varcato quella soglia, Raven non era più riuscita a togliergliele gli occhi di dosso. Il Capo Staff sapeva benissimo che non fosse ne il momento ne il luogo, ma stava impazzendo e faticava a controllare le sue emozioni ed i suoi istinti. Quel giochino tra di loro, il punzecchiarsi, il provocarsi continuamente, aveva creato una tensione sessuale inimmaginabile, che ora stava prendendo letteralmente il sopravvento.

I suoi occhi neri scesero sul corpo dell'altra in modo avido e lussurioso. Soffermandosi forse più del dovuto su quei due bottoni aperti della camicia che scoprivano parte di quella pelle dorata che avrebbe voluto tanto toccare. Se avesse dato retta ai suoi impulsi, sarebbe saltata addosso ad Anya seduta stante, ma molto probabilmente il risultato sarebbe stato solo la fuga dell'agente e nessun'altra chance per lei di placare questa sua ossessione nei confronti della Forest. Si alzò dalla sua poltrona e fece il giro della scrivania, appoggiandosi poi al bordo del tavolo mettendosi proprio di fronte ad Anya. Le mani sostenevano la postura accarezzando leggermente i suoi fianchi.

La Forest deglutì pesatamente. La Reyes indossava un camicetta bianca, al limite del trasparente, sopra ad una longuette nera con uno spacco laterale e delle vertiginose decolté dello stesso colore. Aveva sciolto i capelli, liberandoli dalla coda alta che era solita portare durante le ore di lavoro, che ora ricadevano morbidamente sulle spalle. Il viso era coperto da un leggero trucco, che rendeva il suo sguardo ancora più intenso e la sua bocca ancor più provocante. Mentre le sue guance sembravano imporporate da un leggero imbarazzo, in forte contrasto con il suo atteggiamento fiero e risoluto.

"Mi rendo conto che non sia etico ne tantomeno professionale e che potresti denunciarmi per molestie, ma sono fermamente convinta che questo giochetto tra di noi debba finire...", esordì Raven lasciando la frase in sospeso come se stesse cercando le parole giuste per proseguire.

Anya si sentì messa all'angolo, quelle parole così schiette e dirette erano il preludio di quello che aveva sempre temuto da quando aveva posato gli occhi sulla Reyes: di lasciarsi andare completamente senza remore e freni, con una persona che avrebbe dovuto solo proteggere e non amare. _'Amare?!?! La situazione è più grave di quello che credessi...'_ , pensò in preda al panico.

"Tutte le volte che ti vedo, mi limito a dire e fare quello che mi impone l’etica, un buongiorno accennato, un sorriso fugace, ma vorrei fare ben altro...", continuò il Capo Staff lasciando la scrivania e facendo un passo verso Anya.

"E che cosa vorresti esattamente?", mormorò Anya guardando la sua ossessione avvicinarsi sempre di più.

Lo sguardo dell'agente finì sulle labbra di Raven che fece un altro passo arrivando proprio davanti a lei. Quest'ultima si piegò in avanti posando le mani sui braccioli della sedia trovandosi così ad molto vicina al viso di Anya, che deglutì di nuovo e, in un gesto nervoso, si lecco le labbra.

“Voglio te!”, ammise Raven ad un soffio dalle sue labbra, lasciandosi andare completamente.

"Vorrei assaggiare quelle labbra che affanni tanto a lubrificare quando sei nervosa, vorrei toccare la tua pelle e farti rabbrividire solo sfiorandola, vorrei sentire il tuo sapore, caldo, bollente, invadermi la bocca, vorrei sentire i tuoi gemiti mentre esploro il tuo corpo e guardarti mentre il piacere ti fa tremare il corpo... e... Dio... vorrei che tu facessi la stessa cosa a me...", aggiunse lasciando Anya senza fiato.

I loro sguardi si incatenarono l’una all’altra, rimbalzando più volte sulle loro labbra.

“Chi comincia… io o te?”, sussurrò la Forest con tono malizioso.

La Reyes non esitò oltre, afferrò il viso di Anya tra le mani e la baciò. L’agente si alzò in piedi mentre le sue labbra continuavano a perdersi su quella dell’altra in modo sempre più voglioso e famelico. Strinse le mani sui suoi fianchi facendo scontrare i loro corpi, mentre Raven le allacciava le mani dietro al collo. Le loro labbra erano calde e bisognose, il bacio si fece sempre più urgente e profondo. Gemettero all’unisono quando le loro lingue cominciarono ad accarezzarsi con movimenti lussuriosi. Il cuore di Raven batteva talmente forte che aveva paura le uscisse dal petto e quello di Anya non era da meno.

“Ed io voglio te… qui, adesso”, sussurrò quest’ultima in affanno prima di baciarla di nuovo.

Raven sorrise sulle sue labbra prima i farsi travolgere completamente dalla passione che non riusciva più a trattenere, ritrovandosi stretta alla persona che voleva di più al mondo.

 

*****

 

Il Red Club – il locale più blindato, a prova di paparazzi e giornalisti di tutta Sacramento – era il locale prediletto per la maggior parte dei politici, degli avvocati e dei giudici della corte suprema. In quel locale erano ammessi solo esponenti di spicco del governo o della giustizia, gli altri non potevano nemmeno avvicinarsi all’ingresso.

Lexa inizialmente era quasi sollevata e tranquilla per la politica adottata dai proprietari, ma il suo sollievo e la sua tranquillità furono un'effimera illusione. Una volta varcata la soglia, si mise le mani nei capelli, sembrava un locale frequentato da matricole del college in piena crisi ormonale, solo che l’età media delle persone che si scatenavano in pista tra i trenta e i quaranta.

"Dimmi che è uno scherzo Anya?!", mormorò Lexa all'auricolare.

"Se vuoi te lo dico... ma credo che il panorama non cambi", replicò divertita dall'espressione dell'amica.

"Benvenuta nella giungla...", aggiunse poi la Forest.

La Woods la guardò accigliata non capendo cosa volesse dire.

"Beh, tutte queste persone che sembrano un groviglio di esseri privi di morale e rettitudini sono gli stessi che creano e fanno rispettare le leggi... le leggi della giungla... ", spiegò cercando invano di rimanere seria.

"Ma dimmi un po' Anya? Te le scrivono queste battute o ti vengono fuori naturali? Perché in entrambi i casi hai bisogno di uno bravo che ti ascolti e che ti curi, io non mi presto come strizzacervelli!", l'ammonì sconcertata dalla superficialità del suo secondo.

Anya fece il girò della sala e si avvicinò a Lexa contravvenendo ad il suo ordine diretto di controllare il perimetro. Lexa la vide arrivare e non fece nemmeno in tempo a redarguirla che l'altra la stava già rimproverando.

"Cazzo Lexa, smettila di essere così rigida e riconosci una battuta in quanto tale! Essere umani non è una debolezza e nemmeno provare dei sentimenti lo è. Se continui così rimarrai sola con le tue stupide regole. Trincerarti dietro quella armatura del cazzo non ti proteggerà ancora per molto, sappilo... prima te ne renderai conto e meglio sarà!", le urlò contro sovrastando la musica ad alto volume, lasciando l'altra stupita.

Lexa fissò Anya per qualche secondo ancora incredula, chiedendosi più volte dove fosse finita la sua migliore amica, perché quella era ovviamente un clone non era certo la Anya Forest che conosceva da una vita. Quella era in assoluto la prima volta che le parlava in quel modo: seria ed arrabbiata.

"E tu chi sei? Che ne hai fatto del mio secondo?", le chiese sorridendo.

Scoppiarono a ridere entrambe di quel piccolo battibecco, venendo poi riportate all'ordine dalla voce di Lincoln e gli altri che faceva rapporto via auricolare.

Quell’attimo di distrazione fu una manna per Lexa, da quando avevano lasciato la villa cercava in ogni modo di distogliere lo sguardo dalla Senatrice – anche se il suo lavoro di fatto consisteva proprio in quello – ma i suoi occhi venivano attirati come una calamita dalla Griffin. Clarke era bellissima, per la serata aveva scelto un abito nero elegante. Era lungo fino alle caviglie, le fasciava il seno prosperoso accarezzandole morbidamente le curve del corpo fino ad aprirsi in uno spacco generoso ed invitante sul davanti. Ma quello che mise al tappeto Lexa era l’effetto che quel vestito aveva su Clarke, il tessuto leggermente trasparente creava quel vedo non vedo che la rendevano ancora più mozzafiato e, per certi versi, letale. Sospirò e, anche se a fatica, cercò di darsi un contegno, ne valeva della sua salute mentale.

Si guardò in giro e cominciò ad osservare il locale senza dare nell’occhio. La Senatrice era seduta ad un tavolo centrale, che chiacchierava con le sue amiche, ovviamente tutte catalogate e schedate dall’agente Woods. Erano tutte degli avvocati di grido. Tra di loro c’era il Pubblico Ministero: Echo Johnson, e quella che veniva definita nell’ambiente lo squalo, Niylah Jones uno dei migliori avvocati difensori dell’intera nazione. Da quello che aveva letto Lexa nei dossier, Clarke le conosceva fin dai tempi del college. L’idea che davano era proprio quella, ridevano, scherzavano, bevevano, sembravano molto complici l’una con l’altra. Lexa continuava a fissare le loro interazioni e si accorse che quella complicità con la Jones era più intensa. I loro corpi sembravano cercarsi, sfiorandosi fugacemente con tocchi lievi, apparentemente innocenti, come se fosse la normalità. Lexa cominciò a sentire un moto di fastidio allo stomaco: era gelosa, dannatamente gelosa e la cosa la sorprese, lei non era mai stata gelosa in vita sua… eppure in quel momento ribolliva di rabbia. Se avesse potuto sarebbe andata li e avrebbe tolto quel sorriso malizioso dal volto della Jones con un pugno ben assestato, ma non poteva comportarsi come una ragazzina, era in servizio e doveva fare il suo mestiere. Imprecò contro sé stessa, dandosi dell’imbecille, cercando di riprendere la sua facoltà mentale, ma non era così semplice e la cosa peggiorò drammaticamente quando la Senatrice scese in pista a ballare con le amiche.

La Woods continuava ad osservare Clarke muoversi in modo sexy a ritmo di musica su quella pista che ben presto divenne fin troppo affollata. Le sue movenze conquistarono subito lo sguardo della Jones, che sembrava volesse divorarla e anche quello di un manipolo di uomini ben vestiti che non le toglievano gli occhi di dosso, ma la Senatrice sembrava avere occhi solo per la sua amica, o almeno era quello che credeva Lexa.

In realtà Clarke, si stava sforzando terribilmente di non guardare la Woods, le erano sfuggite occhiate fugaci, volte a controllare che la stesse guardando, aveva bisogno del suo sguardo su di sé, inconsciamente la voleva far ingelosire, e così aveva chiesto a Niylah – la sua ex del college – di stare al gioco. Era consapevole di quanto potesse essere infantile, ma non riusciva a farne a meno. Approfittò del caos che gremiva la pista e osò di più, si girò di schiena e fece scontrare il suo corpo sinuoso su quello di Niylah che ben contenta le afferrò i fianchi muovendosi in simbiosi con lei. Clarke puntò lo sguardo su Lexa e, per la prima volta quella sera, incontrò i suoi occhi. Sembravano avvolti dalle fiamme, quasi volessero incenerirla. Un brivido le percorse il corpo, la sua pelle si increspò e il cuore cominciò a palpitare nel suo petto. Era a contatto con il corpo della sua ex, tuttavia non era certo Niylah che le scatenava quelle sensazioni travolgenti. Chiuse gli occhi facendosi trasportare dai suoi pensieri inopportuni, fingendo che al posto della sua ex ci fosse proprio lei, Lexa. Sentiva il calore del suo corpo incendiarla, mentre la teneva saldamente per i fianchi, gemette appena quando senti il suo corpo attirato ancora di più verso il suo.

“Lexa…”, si fece sfuggire non controllando più i suoi istinti, forse i drink che aveva bevuto cominciavano a fare effetto, o forse era solo una scusa patetica visto che era stata attenta a prenderne solo due. 

Di colpo sgranò gli occhi sentendosi frastornata. Cosa stava facendo? Non era da lei comportarsi in quella maniera, soprattutto in quel momento, in piena campagna elettorale. Ci volle solo un attimo e la risposta alla sua domanda silente fu chiara nella sua mente. Continuava a mentire a sé stessa, a rinnegare i suoi sentimenti, ma le sue emozioni non ne volevano sapere di starsene sopite. Aveva bisogno d’aria, si sentiva soffocare. Smise quasi di colpo di ballare e liquidò Niylah con la scusa di andare in bagno, prima di avviarsi proprio verso i servizi, destreggiandosi a fatica tra gli avventori scatenati in pista.

Lexa continuava ad osservarla, e quando la vide allontanarsi mise in allarme la squadra.

“Il target si muove. La seguo a distanza. Voi state in allerta”, disse all’auricolare ricevendo subito la conferma del comando dalla squadra.

Cercando di non perderla mai di vista la vide scomparire nel bagno del locale. Accelerò il passo fino a raggiungere la porta delle toilette e mettersi lì davanti in attesa che uscisse. La Senatrice le aveva ordinato di essere discreta e stranamente la stava prendendo alla lettera.

Dopo un paio di minuti sentì dei rumori strani provenienti dall’interno e subito dopo delle grida che la misero in allerta. Quando fece irruzione per un attimo sbiancò per la scena che le si parò davanti.

 


	12. Capitolo 11

#  CAPITOLO 11

 

"Aaaaahhhhhh. LASCIAMI!".

Lexa sentì delle grida che la misero subito in allerta. Afferrò la pistola dalla fondina e fece irruzione nel bagno.

Si bloccò di colpo quando vide un uomo, coperto da un ridicolo passamontagna, puntare una colt contro la Senatrice.

"Target sotto attacco, bagno delle donne, ho bisogno di rinforzi", mormorò all'auricolare per richiedere il supporto della squadra.

L'attentatore solo in quel momento di accorse dell'arrivo della Woods e agì d'istinto, afferrò Clarke per il collo facendosi scudo con il suo corpo puntandole l'arma alla tempia.

"Non ti muovere, se non le faccio saltare la testa!", intimò l'uomo stringendo di più il collo della Senatrice, la quale gemette per il dolore.

La Woods strinse con più forza il calcio della pistola, aveva l'uomo sotto tiro, ma fare fuoco sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso, avrebbe rischiato di colpire la Senatrice e non era assolutamente un'opzione. Doveva trovare una soluzione e avrebbe dovuto farlo alla svelta. Con l'adrenalina a mille optò per la negoziazione.

"Non hai via di scampo. Sei circondato, lascia andare la Senatrice. Subito!", gli ordinò Lexa con tono duro ed imperativo.

"Lasciami pezzo d'idiota! Se credi di uscire vivo da qui sei proprio un coglione, tu e  chi ti ha mandato avete fatto male i vostri calcoli", l'apostrofò spavalda Clarke cercando di divincolarsi dalla presa dell'uomo.

"Zitta puttana!", esclamò l'attentatore stringendo la presa.

Lexa fulminò Clarke con lo sguardo. Non emise un fiato, non ce n’era bisogno, quegli occhi verdi sembravano in fiamme, era come se l'avesse rimproverata di stare zitta e lasciarle fare il suo lavoro.

"Senti, io voglio solo farti ragionare, non c'è bisogno che tutto finisca per forza in una tragedia. Non credi?", esordì Lexa cominciando a negoziare.

"Tra poco arriverà la mia squadra, e sai... sono dei tipi un po' burberi e non vedono di buon occhio le minacce", continuò la Woods facendo un passo avanti.

"Non mi fai paura, se mi spari la Senatrice muore", obiettò l'uomo con fermezza.

"Forse hai ragione... ma se muore lei, subito dopo tocca a te...", cercò di intimidirlo facendo un altro passo in avanti.

"Senti, facciamo un patto... adesso tu lasci andare la Senatrice e prendi me al suo posto. Sono il tuo unico lasciapassare per uscire di qui", contrattò l’agente alzando le mani in segno di resa.

Clarke stava cedendo alla paura, l'attimo di spavalderia era già morto e sepolto da quello scambio tra la Woods e l'uomo che continuava a minacciarla. Lexa si stava offrendo al suo posto e lei era terrorizzata dal fatto che le potesse succedere qualcosa. La Senatrice stava per ribattere, venendo meno all’ordine silente che l’agente le aveva appena dato, ma non ci riuscì perché proprio mentre stava per aprire bocca, dalla porta del bagno, sbucò una barcollante Niylah.

"Ma quanto ci metti, tesoro?", biascicò prima di rendersi conto dell'intera situazione.

Successe tutto in un attimo, preso alle strette l'attentatore esplose un colpo di pistola colpendo la nuova arrivata che cadde subito a terra.

"Niylahhhh", urlò Clarke in preda al panico, mentre vedeva una pozza di sangue allargarsi rapidamente sul pavimento proprio sotto il corpo della sua ex.

"Lasciami lurido figlio di puttana!", gli intimò la Griffin agiandosi sempre di più.

Lexa puntò di nuovo la pistola sull'uomo e, non perdendolo mai di vista, si abbassò per sentire i segni vitale dell'avvocato.

La Jones era ancora viva, il cuore batteva, anche se debole e il respiro sembrava affannato, ma c'era troppo sangue e dovevano portarla subito in ospedale. Si rialzò in piedi con una nuova determinazione negli occhi. Fece un passo verso l'uomo e la Senatrice, facendosi guidare dalla rabbia e dalla paura di perdere Clarke per sempre, anche se non lo voleva ammettere nemmeno a sé stessa era persa di quella donna e non riusciva a darsi pace. Stava perdendo lucidità, non poteva succedere, non in quel momento. Ricercò lo sguardo della Griffin e in quell’istante si sentì a casa. Rimasero incollate per pochi secondi, anche se per entrambe sembrarono ore, perse l'una nell'altra in una tacita conversazione che sembrava ridare speranza per ogni cosa.

Un cenno ed un sospiro le resi complici.

L'attimo dopo Lexa sparò.

Fu un attimo, Clarke si accasciò in ginocchio tenendosi una spalla, mentre l'uomo cadde a terra con un colpo in mezzo al petto.

Lexa cercò di raggiungere la Senatrice, ma un grosso boato fece tremare l'edificio facendola barcollare.

"Non potete fermarci... siamo troppo potenti... non diventerai mai Governatrice... morirai prima di arrivarci!", mormorò in un sussurrò l’uomo prima di perdere i sensi.

"Lexa, mi ricevi? Passo", la voce di Anya risuonò nel suo orecchio.

"Anya, che cazzo sta succedendo?".

"Una bomba all'ingresso del locale ha scatenato il caos, stiamo arrivando ma ci vorrà un po' più del previsto...".

"Muovete il culo! Ho bisogno di un'ambulanza al più presto possibile. La Senatrice e la sua amica sono ferite...", disse raggiungendo Clarke e tamponando la ferita.

"Clar… Senatrice, tenga premuto...", mormorò cercando di mascherare il suo lapsus, prima di lasciarla per occuparsi di Niylah.

Aveva sparato alla donna che amava. Era inutile negare l’evidenza oramai: amava la Senatrice Griffin. Era perdutamente innamorata di quella testa dura, amava i suoi principi, la sua coerenza e il suo essere pignola. Avrebbe tanto voluto abbracciarla e confortarla, ma non era il momento giusto e forse non lo sarebbe mai stato. Ora doveva convivere con il fatto che la situazione le era sfuggita di mano: aveva sparato alla Senatrice Clarke Griffin e lo aveva fatto di proposito.

Sentì le sirene e dopo pochi istanti i paramedici presero in mano la situazione. Mentre lì guardava fare il loro mestiere, non poteva fare a meno di pensare alle parole dell’attentatore: _“Non potete fermarci... siamo troppo potenti... non diventerai mai Governatrice... morirai prima di arrivarci!"._

_“Ma chi diavolo sono queste persone? E che diavolo vogliono da Clarke?”_ , pensò.

 

*****

 

Lexa stava guardando fuori dal finestrino, era assorta in un groviglio di pensieri che non le davano tregua. Nulla sembrava riportarla alla realtà, nulla riusciva a destare il suo interesse. Il suo sguardo vedeva scorrere in rapida sequenza le vie di Sacramento. Adorava quella città, soprattutto la quiete della notte, non c'era traffico, almeno, non a quell'ora di notte e Lexa ne fu grata. Voleva arrivare al più presto a Villa Griffin per chiudersi nel suo ufficio e tornare alle sue indagini con qualche misero elemento in più. Aveva disposto che la scorta dell'ambulanza e in ospedale l'avrebbero fatta Anya, Lincoln e Octavia, mentre lei e Bellamy rientravano alla base, nessuno aveva fatto storie. Venne distratta dallo squillo del suo cellulare.

"Anya, novità?", chiese subito.

_"Hanno appena finito di medicare la Senatrice, a parte lo shock sta bene..."_ , rispose Anya lasciando la frase in sospeso.

"E gli altri? Come sta l'avvocato? E il bastardo? Quel figlio di puttana deve vivere è l'unica pista concreta che abbiamo An!", le chiese con urgenza la Woods alzano leggermente la voce.

_"La Jones è appena entrata in sala operatoria sembra sia grave. Mentre l'attentatore è arrivato in ospedale in coma Lexa..."._

"Cazzo, non ci voleva".

_"Purtroppo credo che le cattive notizie non siano finite qui, Lex"_ , continuò la Forest facendo di nuovo imprecare il suo capo.

_"Ho parlato con la polizia, per l'identificazione dell'attentatore e indovina un po'?!... Si è fatto togliere le impronte digitali… chiaramente non aveva nessun documento addosso e sembra non avere nessun segno particolare utile per l’identificazione"_.

"Ti prego dimmi che è uno scherzo Anya?!", obiettò Lexa incredula.

_"Magari lo fosse, questa storia grida sempre di più CIA! Rimane solo il calco dei denti, ma non nutro molte speranze. Chi si fa bruciare le impronte digitali è un professionista e avrà provveduto anche ai denti"_ , aggiunse poi la Forest.

"Anya, mi raccomando tieni d'occhio la Senatrice questa storia non mi piace. Appena le danno il via libera ritorna alla villa", ordinò la Woods sempre più preoccupata.

_"Credo che non sarà poi così facile trascinarla fuori di qui. È in sala d'attesa fuori dalla sala operatoria, preoccupata a morte per la sua amica, sta aspettando che le dicano qualcosa e Lexa… non l'ho mai vista così agguerrita!"_.

Lexa ingoiò il groppo in gola. La preoccupazione di Clarke per la Jones era comprensibile, tuttavia la Woods non riusciva a digerirla, era gelosa e non poteva farci niente.

"Anya stai attenta e fai il possibile per portarla a casa... sana e salva… appena arriviamo ti mando Bellamy", si limitò a dire prima di riagganciare.

Non ci misero molto ad arrivare a destinazione. Vista la situazione ordinò all'agente Blake di tornare in ospedale, prima di rinchiudersi nel suo ufficio ed attaccarsi al telefono.

_"Lexa Woods, quanto tempo? Se mi chiami… deve essere una cosa grave?!"_ , disse una voce femminile all’altro lato della cornetta.

"Indra, direi che è una questione di vita o di morte!".

 

*****

 

Clarke era ancora in quella sala d'attesa, non sapeva nemmeno lei da quanto era lì, ma quel dettaglio era completamente irrilevante per lei, quello che le premeva era di poter riabbracciare quella testa matta della sua ex.

Dio, se era in quello stato era solo colpa sua e di quella dannata serata che aveva organizzato solo perché aveva di nuovo litigato con Lexa. In cuor suo sapeva che si stava comportando come una ragazzina, ma voleva divertirsi per qualche ora e, solo per una sera, cercare di togliersi dalla testa quegli occhi verdi che sembravano trapassarle il cervello sconvolgendola tutte le volte, ma l'intera serata si era trasformata in un vero incubo.

Sentiva ancora le luride manacce del suo aguzzino addosso, la canna fredda della pistola puntata alla testa, la stretta del suo braccio sul collo e poi... lei, il suo sguardo terrorizzato perso nel suo, lo stesso che aveva visto poco prima che la baciasse.

Era inutile fuggire da quel sentimento, ora ne era consapevole. Amare Lexa era una debolezza, ma l'avrebbe trasformata nella sua forza.

I sensi di colpa per quello che era successo non le davano pace. Niylah era in fin di vita e alcune persone era rimaste ferite nell'esplosione. L’intera storia doveva finire. Non sapeva chi ci fosse dietro agli attentati, ma una cosa era certa, la volevano togliere di mezzo a tutti i costi, ma lei non era una persona che si arrendeva e questa gente non aveva fatto i conti con la sua indole da guerriera.

"Adesso basta!", esclamò al vento, ridestando l'attenzione di Octavia e Lincoln che si guardarono non capendo il contesto di quelle parole dette con rabbia.

 

 


	13. Capitolo 12

#  CAPITOLO 12

 

Indra McKendry era il mentore di Lexa, una donna stimata e temuta da quasi tutte le agenzie del mondo. Era stata per molti anni nella CIA, ma ora era a capo di una squadra, la BlackSkill, che agiva nell'ombra per il governo. Le missioni più pericolose ed impossibili venivano assegnate a lei e al suo team e non a caso, loro avevano carta bianca, a patto che portassero a termine l'incarico. Lexa sapeva benissimo che era un azzardo rivolgersi a lei, ma non poteva fare altrimenti, solo Indra poteva aiutarla a sbrogliare questa matassa. In fondo era a lei che doveva tutto il suo sapere, era grazie a quella donna che era diventata un'agente pluridecorato e stimato, non era il momento di andare per il sottile, bisognava agire e subito.

"Lexa Woods, quanto tempo? Se mi chiami deve essere una cosa grave?!", disse la voce di una donna appena rispose. 

 _"Indra, direi che è una questione di vita o di morte!"_.

"Addirittura ed io che pensavo che la figliol prodiga tornasse nei ranghi...", commentò con ironia la McKendry.

 _"Chissà, magari quando avrò sbrogliato questa matassa... potrei chiederti un lavoro"_ , l'assecondò Lexa, cercando di smorzare un po' di tensione che non le stava dando tregua.

"Per te ci sarà sempre un posto libero e lo sai. Allora, che cosa è successo?", le chiese Indra andando dritta al nocciolo della questione.

 _"Ti conosco bene Indra e so perfettamente che sai già ogni cosa"_.

"Qualcosina... ok, forse più di qualcosina... ma una cosa non la so sul serio Woods", confermò rimanendo sul vago.

 _"McKendry perdi colpi con l'età..."_ , ironizzò Lexa.

"Può essere, anche se ti potrei stendere ancora senza problemi", si pavoneggiò.

 _'Sì nei tuoi sogni Indra...'_ , si limitò a pensare l'agente emettendo una piccola risata.

"Comunque quello che non so è perché tu mi abbia chiamato, altre volte sei stata in difficolta, ma non mi hai mai cercata. È questo che mi dà da pensare...".

 _"Ti ho appena inviato una foto"_ , tagliò corto Lexa.

Indra staccò il cellulare dall'orecchio e mise il vivavoce per poter guardare la foto. Era la foto di un uomo caucasico che aveva una faccia famigliare.

"Cosa vuoi sapere?", le domandò la McKendry già conoscendo la domanda successiva.

_"È uno dei tuoi Indra?". 'Appunto!'_

"La faccia non mi è nuova, se attendi un attimo in linea faccio una ricerca veloce...", disse inserendo la foto nel suo cervellone.

Non ci volle molto e una corrispondenza lampeggiò sul suo display.

"Si chiama Taylor Mann. E sì, lavorava per me, come operativo. Ma non fa più parte della squadra da circa cinque anni, l'ho dovuto cacciare perché non sopportava di essere sotto il comando di una donna e spesso aveva il grilletto facile. Ne ho già abbastanza di teste calde da controllare e lui stava diventando un peso".

 _"Capisco... una bomba ad orologeria..."_ , commentò la Woods.

"Sì, si può dire così...".

 _"Sai per chi lavora adesso?"_ , le chiese Lexa, anche se era già consapevole della risposta.

"Purtroppo no, so solo che quando l'ho cacciato si era dato al freelance, una sorta di mercenario su commissione. Ma queste informazioni prendile con le molle sono datate, risalgono all'anno scorso e questo lasso di tempo, per gente come quella, è un’intera vita".

 _"Quando Anya mi ha detto che l'attentatore si era fatto bruciare le impronte, non ti nascondo che ho pensato potesse essere uno dei tuoi, ma poi, conoscendoti, non era possibile, va contro tutti i tuoi principi. Così sono andata con la speranza che tu potessi comunque saperne qualcosa... e ti ho chiamata..."_.

"Beh, Lexa, te l’ho sempre detto mi pare… hai un intuito formidabile, mi fa piacere che continui ad assecondarlo", si complimentò Indra.

 _"Un’ultima cosa poi ti lascio andare...",_ disse la Woods.

"Vuoi sapere se ho un indirizzo vero?".

_"Esatto"._

"Farò di meglio, ti sto mandando il suo fascicolo".

_"Grazie Indra"._

"Buona fortuna Lexa... e mi raccomando, prudenza", le disse prima di chiudere la conversazione.

"Credo che tu ne abbia bisogno...", sospirò la McKendry appena getto il cellulare sulla scrivana, lasciandosi andare con la schiena sulla poltrona del suo ufficio.

 

*****

Erano da poco passate le sette di mattina, quando l'auto della senatrice Griffin oltrepassò i cancelli della villa. Clarke aveva trascorso tutta la notte in ospedale terribilmente in ansia per la sua ex e per tutto quello che le stava succedendo, Lexa compresa. In quella sala d'aspetto, aveva atteso impaziente una qualsiasi notizia che le dicesse se Niylah fosse ancora viva e se si sarebbe ripresa. Tuttavia quando il dottore uscì per fornirle quelle informazioni c'era ben poco da esultare. Niylah era andata in arresto cardiaco due volte in quella sala operatoria e ora la prognosi era riservata, non potevano far altro che attendere. Anche se non voleva ammetterlo Clarke voleva ancora bene a quella testaccia dura di Niylah e si sentiva terribilmente in colpa per quello che le era accaduto, quasi come se fosse stata lei a premere il grilletto e non l'attentatore. Era per questo che la Senatrice non avrebbe voluto lasciare l'ospedale, almeno non fino al risveglio della sua ex, ma il dottore era di tutto altro avviso. L'aveva obbligata a tornare a casa e a riposarsi almeno per un paio di giorni.

Una volta varcata la soglia di casa la Senatrice fece di tutto, tranne che riposarsi.

"Agente Forest ho bisogno di parlare con il Capo della Sicurezza e il Capo Staff, può chiamarle per cortesia, le aspetto nel mio studio. Grazie", disse cercando di essere il più professionale e distaccato possibile, prima di voltare le spalle a Anya e andarsene.

In un primo momento il secondo si accigliò per quella presa di posizione della Senatrice, ma poi fece quello che le era stato chiesto. La situazione era tesa per tutti e non era certo il momento di fare obiezioni senza senso.

Non ci volle molto tempo per Raven e Lexa raggiungere la politicante nel suo ufficio. Volevano entrambe constatare con i loro occhi che stesse bene. Quando le due donne entrarono, la Senatrice era in piedi dietro la scrivania, intenta a fissare fuori dalla finestra. Nella stanza si respirava un'aria carica di tensione, fino a che Raven non spezzò quel fastidioso silenzio.

"Come stai?", le chiese semplicemente.

"Io sto bene, non sono io che sto lottando tra la vita e la morte...", disse con una calma che stupì Lexa.

"Comunque non vi ho chiamato qui per discutere della mia salute...", aggiunse in modo freddo e distaccato girandosi.

I suoi occhi saettarono decisi in quelli di Lexa, la quale per un attimo ebbe un brivido, era spaventata da quel misto d'intensità e freddezza e quella sensazione non le piaceva per niente.

"Voglio indire una conferenza stampa, qui, oggi. Non accetto nessuno se e nessun ma. Quindi vi pregherei di tener per voi le vostre obbiezioni. Raven, cerca di chiamare tutte le maggiori testate giornalistica e che sia presente anche la TV nazionale. Voglio che il mio annuncio raggiunga ogni cittadino americano. Per quel che riguarda lei agente Woods, immagino il suo disappunto per il così poco preavviso, ma non ho scelta e ho bisogno che lei faccia quello che ritiene opportuno per rendere la villa una fortezza...", concluse addolcendo involontariamente il tono.

"Ok vedrò di fare quello che posso", borbottò Raven prima di lasciare la stanza.

Lexa rimase ferma nella sua posizione, indecisa se parlare oppure no. Si limitò a fare un accenno con la testa e quando arrivò alla porta esitò più del dovuto.

"Mi scusi... per averle sparato", sussurrò colpevole dandole le spalle, incapace di accettare ancora quello che aveva fatto.

Varcò la soglia ma prima di richiudersi la porta alle spalle, senti chiaramente Clarke e le sue parole: "Grazie per avermi salvato Lexa…".

 

*****

 

Raven, una volta uscita dall'ufficio della Senatrice, aveva invitato, o meglio, ordinato a Anya di seguirla immediatamente nel suo ufficio. Le fantasie della Forest tornarono immediatamente all'ultima volta che era stata in quella stanza, quando Raven l'aveva sedotta e conquistata con quelle parole, quando si erano amate in un modo che non aveva mai fatto con nessuna. L'estasi scemo quasi subito, quando vide la Reyes camminare nervosamente avanti e indietro quasi volesse fare un solco sul pavimento. Raven aveva cominciato a parlare ad un velocità assurda ed Anya continuava a guardarla cercando di non mettersi a ridere.

"Rae...", provò a chiamarla per frenare quel fiume in piena, ma l'altra sembrò non sentirla.

"Tesoro...", riprovò sorridendo, avvicinandosi a lei posando le sue mani sulle spalle dell’altra per frenare i suoi movimenti.

Raven sgranò gli occhi sentendo quella parola, quasi non se l’aspettasse. Solo il giorno prima si era dichiarata ad Anya e si era lasciata andare capitolando tra le sue braccia e amandola come avrebbe sempre voluto fare sin dal primo momento, ma con tutto il trambusto successo nelle ultime ventiquattrore, non erano riuscite ancora a parlare del loro rapporto definendo cosa fossero l'una per l'altra, e quel 'tesoro' l'aveva completamente spiazzata, anche se piacevolmente.

Anya aveva ancora un sorriso che le arricciava le labbra, l'espressione allibita di Raven era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.

"Finalmente ce l'ho fatta a lasciare la mia donna senza parole...", commentò allargando il suo sorriso facendo scivolare le mani sui fianchi di Raven.

"La tua donna?", fece eco la Reyes sempre più incredula.

"Sì, la mia donna: TU!", confermò la Forest seria.

"Credevi veramente che dopo quello successo tra noi, quella stupenda dichiarazione che mi hai fatto, ti avrei lasciata andare così facilmente?", mormorò ad un soffiò dalle sue labbra.

"No... io... speravo di no", farfuglio in affanno.

Anya azzerò la distanza tra di loro e la baciò. Il loro contatto fu dolce e lento, nessuna foga o urgenza, sembrava quasi come se con quel gesto l'agente volesse togliere tutte le paure e le preoccupazione alla sua compagna. E riuscì nel suo intento solo dopo svariati minuti, quando senti il corpo teso di Raven stringersi al suo con trasporto.

"Dovresti farlo più spesso...", sospirò Raven.

"Cosa?", chiese Anya facendo la finta tonta.

"Baciarmi... è un ottimo calmante per i nervi...".

"Baciarti, eh? E per quanto riguarda il resto...", alluse maliziosamente alzando un sopracciglio.

"Basta parlare", disse la Reyes prima di tapparle la bocca con la propria.

Questa volta il bacio si trasformò in qualcosa di più intenso e divenne il preludio di qualcosa che non riuscirono più a controllare: la passione l'una per l'altra. Si persero per quasi un'ora travolte da quel sentimento, che ben presto avrebbero riconosciuto come amore.

Dopodiché si rimisero al lavoro, avevano una conferenza stampa da organizzare ed un protocollo da seguire. Non potevano certo sapere che quel evento avrebbe lasciato l'intera nazione senza parole.

 

 


	14. Capitolo 13

#  CAPITOLO 13

 

Lexa era appena uscita dall'ufficio della Senatrice, aveva sentito quel sussurro appena accennato e le sembrava di impazzire. Quelle poche parole le stavano facendo crescere un senso di frustrazione che non riusciva più a gestire. L'aveva ringraziata, Clarke le aveva detto grazie, in modo sincero, senza nessuno rammarico, senza nessuna remora, non le era saltata alla gola per averla ferita e non aveva minimamente accennato al fatto che la sua ex fosse in fin di vita per colpa di quel maniaco. Oltre ad averle sparato, non era riuscita ad impedire alla Senatrice di provare un'esperienza così traumatica, come quella di veder la propria ex in un bagno di sangue. Era tutta colpa sua e quelle poche parole, appena accennate di Clarke, non facevano che alimentare questo senso di inadeguatezza che sentiva ogni volta che incrociava il suo sguardo.

Solo dopo essersi rimproverata più e più volte, riuscì a concentrarsi di nuovo sul lavoro, non aveva tempo da perdere, non poteva crogiolarsi nei sensi di colpa, aveva un compito e lo doveva svolgere. Avrebbe reso Villa Griffin una fortezza inespugnabile. Non ci volle molto a partorire un protocollo di sicurezza degno di quel nome, così chiamò a rapporto Lincoln ed Octavia ed impartì loro le direttive.

Erano già successi troppi _'incidenti'_ spiacevoli e, questa volta, l’agente Woods non si sarebbe fatta sorprendere… da niente e da nessuno.

Il suo ragionamento non faceva una piega, ma in tutta la sua equazione non aveva considerato un fattore: Clarke e quello che avrebbe detto alla conferenza… ma era solo questione di tempo e lo avrebbe scoperto, come la maggior parte del popolo americano.

 

*****

 

Sia i giornalisti delle maggiori testate che la TV nazionale si erano precipitati in un lampo, quando avevano ricevuto l'invito del Capo Staff della Senatrice Griffin a partecipare ad una conferenza stampa straordinaria. Ovviamente, tutti i presenti erano a caccia di uno scoop, avevano da poco archiviato l'incidente sulle colline di Sacramento e adesso si erano buttati a capofitto su cosa fosse realmente successo al Red Club la sera precedente. Erano delle sanguisughe come era solita chiamarli Clarke tuttavia, per lanciare il suo appello, ne aveva bisogno.

La Senatrice era più di mezzora che stava facendo il solco nella sua camera da letto, aspettando con impazienza che fosse tutto pronto e che Lexa la venisse a prendere come da protocollo. Solo pensare a lei la fece vacillare, per un attimo la sua determinazione scomparve, lasciando posto al timore, ma si riprese subito, non appena riuscì ad incrociare lo sguardo intenso dell'agente che, dopo un leggero bussare alla porta, varco la soglia della sua stanza.

Per un attimo, che a Clarke sembrò infinito, si persero l'una nell'altra in un momento solo loro. Poi la radio ad onde corte, che Lexa portava in cintura, emise un bip seguito dalla voce di Anya.

 _"Lex, qui è tutto pronto... passo!"_ , disse riportando alla realtà l’agente.

La Woods afferrò il dispositivo e senza mai perdere il contatto visivo con la politicante rispose.

"Scendiamo subito... passo e chiudo".

Agganciò la radio in cintura e con un gesto della mano fece segno a Clarke che era ora di andare.

La Griffin avanzò fino a raggiungere l’agente che era rimasta ferma sulla soglia. Quando fu ad un solo passo da lei, quest’ultima fece per girarle le spalle e farle strada ma Clarke, con un movimento repentino, le prese la mano ed intrecciò le dita con le sue, provocando in Lexa una scarica che quasi la paralizzò.

"Io mi fido di te... Lexa...", sussurrò avvicinandosi ancora di un passo.

"Tu fidati di me...", aggiunse stringendo la sua mano per enfatizzare le sue parole prima di lasciargliela.

Lexa riuscì solo ad annuire incapace di dire o fare qualsiasi altra cosa. Dopodiché si girò e, ignorando tutti i suoi sentimenti che quel tocco e quelle parole le avevano provocato, scortò la Senatrice nella sala grande dove avrebbe avuto luogo lo spettacolo.

Mentre Clarke si avvicinava alla porta laterale della sala, sentì il cuore batterle all'impazzata. Si rese conto solo in quel momento di essere terribilmente nervosa e non era da lei. Le conferenze stampa erano il suo pane quotidiano, tuttavia l’effetto che avrebbe avuto il suo discorso, sia sulle persone a cui teneva che sull’opinione pubblica, era una vera incognita.

Clarke si stava interrogando senza sosta su quali sarebbero state le ripercussioni sulla sua carriera, sul suo staff, sulla sua famiglia, i suoi amici, ma soprattutto che effetto avrebbero avuto su Lexa. Tutti quei pensieri non la facevano stare tranquilla e se da una parte voleva annullare tutto e fuggire via, dall’altra non vedeva l’ora di ringhiare al mondo intero tutta la sua frustrazione. Già troppe persone ci avevano rimesso a causa sua ed era stufa marcia di subire passivamente. Ora era il momento di contrattaccare e lo avrebbe fatto proprio lì, a casa sua, sapendo di essere al sicuro e protetta proprio dalla donna della quale non poteva più fare a meno.

"Buongiorno a tutti. La Senatrice Griffin ha indetto questa conferenza stampa straordinaria per fare un annuncio. Non sono ammesse domande o richieste di nessun tipo, quindi vi prego di non insistere e di rispettare il suo volere. Signore e signori cedo la parola alla Senatrice Griffin", disse Raven richiamando Clarke con un gesto plateale del braccio.

Il brusio cessò immediatamente. Gli unici rumori che si sentirono furono quelli dei tacchi della Senatrice che picchiettavano sul pavimento e quello frenetico dei flash dei fotografi, che continuavano ad immortalare l'evento quasi a volerne costruire un video con una sequenza di immagini.

Ogni singola persona presente in quella sala era passata al vaglio scrupoloso di Lexa e della sua squadra e, solo in seguito a svariati controlli, il Capo della Sicurezza aveva dato il suo benestare a procedere, ordinando al suo team di mettersi in posizione e di tenere gli occhi ben aperti. Come ogni volta la Woods si era appostata in fondo alla sala proprio al centro – sulla piattaforma rialzata adibita alle telecamere e al servizio di sicurezza – di fronte al piccolo palco allestito per il discorso. In quella posizione poteva tenere tutto sotto controllo senza il minimo sforzo. Vedeva ogni cosa benissimo, forse fin troppo. Appena riportò lo sguardo sul target, gli occhi azzurri di Clarke la trafissero, non lasciandola più nemmeno per un secondo. Senza volerlo annegò in quello sguardo intenso e determinato e si lasciò travolgere. Solo quando sentì la sua voce salutare la stampa il suo corpo cominciò a tremare, non conosceva nemmeno una parola del discorso della Senatrice ma, già dalle prime battute, una sensazione forte la colpì in pieno petto e da quel momento furono i venti minuti più lunghi della sua vita.

"Buongiorno a tutti. Vi ringrazio per essere accorsi a questa conferenza così numerosi, onestamente ci speravo e non avete deluso le mie aspettative. Detto questo, non vorrei dilungarmi troppo, ma vorrei arrivare al vero motivo della vostra convocazione. Cercherò di essere breve e diretta, perché voglio che il mio messaggio arrivi forte e chiaro ai diretti interessati…”, cominciò a dire Clarke cercando di usare un tono calmo e pacato.

“Voglio che sia chiaro un concetto: non mi ritirerò MAI da questa campagna elettorale! Qualsiasi cosa succeda io rimarrò qui, a lottare per quello in cui credo. Non cambierò MAI le mie idee, le mie convinzioni, i miei principi, solo perché ho ricevuto delle minacce e sono stata il bersaglio principale degli ultimi attentati. Purtroppo ci sono state delle vittime innocenti ad opera di qualcuno che, evidentemente, non ha abbastanza fegato per affrontarmi…”, continuò la Senatrice facendosi prendere la mano e cedendo al fervore che la stava divorando dentro.

 _‘Oh Gesù, è entrata nella modalità caterpillar… prevedo guai e anche belli grossi’_ , pensò Raven provando inutilmente a sdrammatizzare nella sua testa.

"È il momento di dire basta! Mi riferisco a voi, chiunque voi siate, responsabili di queste tragedie senza senso. Volete che la sottoscritta non venga eletta Governatrice? Bene, venite a dirmelo in faccia. Fatevi vedere se ne avete coraggio e ditemi qual è il vostro vero problema? Sono le mie idee a mettervi in difficoltà? O forse sono i miei principi? O magari è il più banale dei cliché a mettervi in crisi: il mio orientamento sessuale? Sapete, sarebbe veramente patetico se dovesse essere quest'ultimo il motivo delle vostre minacce, degli attentati, di quei morti e feriti innocenti. A scanso di equivoci voglio essere chiara...", quasi ringhiò facendosi trasportare dai sentimenti, ormai era un fiume in piena.

Lexa non credeva alle proprie orecchie, era completamente in apnea, l'aria nei polmoni era scomparsa e il cuore minacciava di uscirle dal petto. Clarke aveva lanciato apertamente una sfida agli attentatori e sembrava che non le importasse di tutte le conseguenze che le sue stesse parole avrebbero innescato. Lo guardo determinato della Senatrice aveva perso quello di dell’agente solo per qualche momento in tutto l'intero discorso e questo non faceva altro che incrementare l’ansia di Lexa, la quale si stava domandando dove volesse andare a parare la Senatrice, ma in cuor suo lo sapeva fin troppo bene.

 _‘Cazzo, detesto aver sempre ragione’_ , rifletté Raven sempre più allibita dalle parole di Clarke.

La Reyes già dalle prime parole pronunciate da Clarke aveva previsto grossi guai e stavano arrivando rapidi come uno tsunami. Se solo avesse intuito prima le intenzioni della Griffin avrebbe provato a dissuaderla ma, a conti fatti, non sarebbe servito a molto, la determinazione nei suoi occhi non lasciava adito a dubbi o incertezze, era in modalità attacco e non si sarebbe arresa per nessun motivo al mondo. Era un po' che osservava l’amica e aveva notato più volte la sua insofferenza, il suo stato d'animo, ma non aveva fatto nulla, forse troppo presa da Anya e quella passione improvvisa che era nata tra di loro. Sospirò, cercando lo sguardo proprio dell'oggetto dei suoi pensieri che trovò senza sforzo. Fu sufficiente un timido sorriso della Forest per tranquillizzarla e farla tornare a respirare. Poi riportò lo sguardo su Clarke e, seguendo quello dell’amica, capì ogni cosa. Senza volerlo si ritrovò a sorridere, quasi volesse spronare la Senatrice a continuare.

"Sono innamorata di una donna e potete chiamarmi come meglio credete: gay, lesbica o in qualunque modo dispregiativo vi venga in mente, i miei sentimenti per lei non cambieranno. Io la amo, la amo alla follia… amo i suoi principi, amo la sua rettitudine, amo i suoi difetti, e non ho intenzione di lasciarla andare solo perché a voi non vanno a genio le idee della campagna elettorale di una lesbica", confessò Clarke non staccando mai gli occhi da quelli di Lexa.

L'agente venne percorsa da un brivido che le fece accelerare ancora di più i battiti, già in forte tachicardia. 

"Voglio però tranquillizzare tutti i cittadini, sono innamorata è un dato di fatto, ma questo non rallenterà il mio lavoro, anzi, mi spronerà a dare il meglio di me stessa, a raggiungere quegli obiettivi per fare avere a tutti i diritti che meritano. Quindi, miei _cari_ nemici, rinnovo quando detto prima, io sono qui…venite a prendermi!", esclamò l'ultima parola cercando di non far tremare la voce.

Nonostante volesse apparire forte e sicura, Clarke era letteralmente terrorizzata. Sfidare così apertamente quei delinquenti che la volevano morta era un piano folle, ne era consapevole, ma non era quello a spaventarla. Quello che la intimoriva maggiormente era la semplicità con cui aveva ammesso al mondo intero di essere innamorata di Lexa. Aveva messo a nudo sé stessa e guardandola negli occhi, in diretta televisiva, le aveva dichiarato il suo amore. Le conseguenze sarebbe arrivate presto e l'avrebbero di sicuro travolta, ma non aveva nessun rimpianto. Il suo discorso non prevedeva di certo una dichiarazione di quel genere, ma il suo cuore gliel’aveva imposto e lei non poteva far altro che assecondarlo.

"Grazie a tutti", disse congedandosi dai giornalisti, che cominciarono subito a fare domande, fregandosene bellamente degli avvertimenti fatti prima di cominciare la conferenza.

"Anya, tu e Lincoln portate la Senatrice nelle sue stanze e rimanete con lei, io Octavia e Bellamy ci occuperemo di questi avvoltoi", ordinò Lexa ritrovando un pizzico di professionalità trascurando, per un attimo, il suo cuore che non voleva smettere di battere in modo frenetico.

Sia Anya che gli altri confermarono l'ordine senza battere ciglio, sapevano benissimo che questo annuncio aveva innescato una miccia che a breve sarebbe esplosa, stava a loro cercare il modo di non farla detonare e Lexa adesso era determinata più che mai a trovare quella bomba e a restituirla ai legittimi proprietari, perché avrebbe dato la sua vita per proteggere la donna che amava.

 

 


	15. Capitolo 14

#  CAPITOLO 14

 

Lexa e gli altri ci avevano messo una vita a disperdere la folla di giornalisti, i quali erano restii ad andarsene dopo l'annuncio shock che era stato appena fatto, ma alla fine gli agenti avevano avuto la meglio e, con tenacia ed un'infinita pazienza, erano riusciti nell'intento riportando un silenzio quasi insperato a Villa Griffin.

La Woods aveva dato la giornata libera sia ad Octavia che a Bellamy, dicendogli di ritornare freschi e riposati per il turno di notte e poi si era rintanata nel suo ufficio, nel vano tentativo di metabolizzare il discorso di Clarke. Quelle parole non volevano smettere di assillarla quasi fossero un urlo disperato e in cuor suo sapeva di non essere molto lontana dalla verità, ma non riusciva a farsene una ragione.

Era letteralmente terrorizzata, non sapeva come gestire le sue emozioni. La Senatrice aveva appena sfidato apertamente i suoi nemici e presto le rappresaglie di quel gesto si sarebbero palesate, mettendola di nuovo nel centro del mirino, ma insensatamente non era quella la parte che intimoriva di più Lexa, no! Era rimasta senza parole, quando Clarke aveva dichiarato al mondo intero di essere innamorata. In quel preciso istante aveva puntato i suoi stupendi occhi azzurri nei suoi e le aveva dichiarato il suo amore in diretta TV. Il suo sguardo intenso e pieno d'amore non dava adito a dubbi, Clarke l’amava e non aveva nessuna intenzione di rinunciare a quel sentimento. Quello che spaventava Lexa era proprio il fatto che ricambiava quell’amore, così intenso e travolgente, per la Senatrice. Aveva paura di lasciarsi andare, di non riuscire a proteggerla come avrebbe dovuto. Il solo pensiero di perderla era impossibile per lei _. ‘Devo parlare al più presto con Clarke, devo dirle quello che provo…’_ era quello che il cuore di Lexa continuava a ripetere, ma la ragione la riportava sempre sul lavoro. Dovevano chiarirsi, era innegabile, ma non era ancora il momento giusto. Una minaccia, fin troppo reale, doveva essere gestita e resa innocua.

Lexa si fiondò a sedere alla sua scrivania quasi le fosse venuta un'illuminazione.

_'Segui il tuo istinto...'_ , erano le parole che non smettevano di assillarla.

Accese il portatile e avvio il video della conferenza. Si concentrò sul messaggio di sfida, mettendolo in loop più volte, ricercando sguardi, espressioni sospette, fino a che non individuò quello che stava cercando. In quel momento le venne l'idea, decise di giocare d'astuzia e di utilizzare la provocazione di Clarke a loro favore, tendendo una trappola a quei luridi bastardi. Le indagini che aveva fatto insieme a Lincoln evidenziavano una possibile falla all'interno e quella le sembrava la leva migliore per farla venire allo scoperto e perseguitarla fino a trovare le fila che la muovevano. 

 

*****

 

Villa Griffin era tornata tranquilla. La Senatrice era stata scortata da Lincoln e Anya nella propria stanza, sapeva benissimo che il suo discorso avrebbe avuto delle ripercussioni ed il fatto che Lexa avesse delegato qualcun'altro per scortarla ne era una chiara prova.

Avrebbe voluto che fosse la Woods ad accompagnarla, magari che si fosse fermata a parlare. Dio, aveva bisogno di sentire la sua voce, quasi fosse diventata una droga per lei, ma non era il momento e ne era più che consapevole.

Oltre ad aver dichiarato il suo amore alla donna di cui era follemente innamorata, non si era certo dimenticata di aver lanciato il guanto di sfida ai suoi nemici e conoscendo, già da un po', il Capo della Sicurezza sapeva benissimo che avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggerla e che, proprio in quel momento, fosse già al lavoro per elaborare un piano strategico per gestire la conseguenze del suo annuncio.

Congedò Anya e Lincoln e si distese sul letto, scordandosi della ferita al braccio e imprecando con sé stessa per essersi buttata proprio su di essa. Era avvolta da mille pensieri, avrebbe dovuto fare i conti presto con le conseguenze del suo annuncio, ma la stanchezza prese il sopravvento. Era esausta e provata da quello che era successo nelle ultime ventiquattrore e cadde in un sonno profondo.

 

*****

 

Dopo aver fatto un controllo scrupoloso della camera della Senatrice e dei corridoi, Anya e Lincoln avevano seguito le sue direttive e l’avevano lasciata sola, dirigendosi subito dopo nell'ufficio di Lexa quasi avessero sentito il richiamo del proprio capo.

Varcarono la porta dopo aver bussato, non sapendo cosa aspettarsi esattamente. Il discorso della Senatrice era una bomba ad orologeria e presto sarebbe esplosa. Conoscevano da anni la Woods e sapevano che questi colpi di testa, queste provocazioni non le andavano a genio e la facevano infuriare. Anya sapeva che, oltre all'invito aperto ai nemici della Griffin, c'era ben altro, le parole della politicante l'avevano piacevolmente sorpresa, ma sapeva altrettanto bene che quella testa dura della sua amica non avrebbe colto la palla balzo e che, per questo motivo, sarebbe stata ancora più intrattabile del solito.

"Proprio di voi avevo bisogno...", esordì Lexa, facendoli segno di accomodarsi.

La Forest e White si guardarono in faccia stupiti dall'estrema calma che aveva il loro capo, si erano preparati al peggio: una Lexa fuori di testa, invece sembrava essere la persona più tranquilla del mondo.

"Ehi Lex, che ne hai fatto del nostro capo?", le chiese Anya, cedendo all'ironia.

"Sclerare e sbraitare non serve a nulla", rispose con estrema calma.

"Ooook. Lincoln, mi sa che quella che abbiamo davanti è un clone, hai presente i cyborg di ultima generazione?", mormorò Anya avvicinandosi al collega con fare cospiratorio.

"Mi sa che hai ragione Forest. Tu fai l'indifferente e forse ne veniamo fuori", sussurrò l'uomo di rimando facendole l'occhiolino.

"Fatela finita! Se avete tutti questi dubbi, posso sempre cominciare ad urlare e a prendermela con voi?!", li redarguì Lexa alzando leggermente il tono di voce.

"Dubbi dissipati… è lei, non ce dubbio!", esclamò la Forest sorridendo coinvolgendo anche Lincoln.

Lexa fulminò Anya e poi riprese a parlare.

"An come al solito è sempre bello farsi prendere in giro da te, ma ora se non ti dispiace vorrei parlare di lavoro...", disse Lexa ed accertandosi di avere la completa attenzione dei colleghi proseguì nel suo discorso.

"Non ne ho la completa certezza, ma credo che qualcuno aiuti gli attentatori dall'interno. Dalle ultime indagini svolte il sospetto che avessero qualcuno che li informasse preventivamente sui nostri spostamenti era emerso...".

"Il fatto che siano sempre un passo avanti a noi è molto indicativo Lexa", confermò Lincoln.

"E scommetto che, chiunque sia, tu abbia già un piano per smascherarlo...", si intromise Anya.

"Infatti è così. Quello che vi dirò non dovrà uscire da questa stanza...", confermò la Woods, mentre gli altri due annuirono con ovvietà.

"Dobbiamo giocare d'astuzia. Inizialmente temevo che la provocazione della Senatrice potesse essere solo una condanna a morte ma poi, riflettendoci meglio, l’ho rivalutata. Potrebbe essere un’ottima occasione da sfruttare a nostro vantaggio. Sicuramente gli attentatori coglieranno la sfida e noi dobbiamo essere pronti. Programmeremo il prossimo evento con tre protocolli differenti. Il primo, quello di dominio pubblico, sarà quello che forniremo alla stampa. Non c'è bisogno che vi dica che il percorso e le postazioni di sorveglianza saranno completamente sbagliate. Il secondo sarà la vera esca, ovviamente falso come il primo e ne saranno a conoscenza solo Raven, gli altri componenti della squadra ed i domestici, voglio vedere se i miei sospetti sono fondati. Il terzo protocollo è quello che attueremo veramente e lo conosceremo solo noi tre", spiegò Lexa senza alcuna esitazione.

"Aspetta un momento Lexa, non sospetterai mica di Raven?", chiese Anya con un velo di preoccupazione.

Lexa ristette un attimo, aveva notato l'interesse della sua amica per il Capo Staff, ma la sua priorità ora era qualcun altro.

"Non è al centro dei miei sospetti, ma al momento non possiamo escludere nessuno. Mi dispiace An".

"Lex, andiamo, Raven non farebbe mai del male alla Senatrice, di questo ne sono più che sicura, ci potrei mettere la mano sul fuoco...", obiettò la Forest cercando di difendere la donna di cui si era innamorata come meglio poteva.

"Se ti può consolare Anya, anche io non credo sia lei... tuttavia Lexa ha ragione dobbiamo serrare i ranghi e scovare la talpa prima che possano sferrare un nuovo attacco", asserì Lincoln quasi fosse ritornato nei Marines.

La Forest annuì consapevole del fatto che entrambi i colleghi avessero ragione.

"Ok ragazzi, sapete quello che dovete fare", disse Lexa congedandoli.

 

*****

L’agente Woods, dopo aver condiviso il piano con Anya e Lincoln, si era rimessa subito al lavoro sui nuovi protocolli. Fece una pausa solo quando Bellamy ed Octavia rientrarono alla villa per assegnargli la postazione di inizio turno. Quando gli agenti furono in posizione e operativi, tornò al suo lavoro. Era talmente concentrata su quelle scartoffie che nemmeno si accorse che fuori era diventato buio e l'orologio segnava mezzanotte passata.

Nonostante le sue preoccupazioni decise di andare a riposare, era esausta, erano quasi ventiquattrore che non dormiva e aveva un disperato bisogno di dormire.

Sospirò certa che quella notte non sarebbe successo niente. Il discorso della Senatrice era arrivato come un fulmine a ciel sereno, cogliendo tutti di sorpresa e Lexa era sicura che non ci sarebbero state ripercussioni quella sera. Contava sul fatto che gli attentatori dovessero organizzare la prossima mossa, magari coinvolgendo la loro spia all'interno. Con quel pensiero fisso in testa, uscì dal suo ufficio premurandosi di chiudere la porta a chiave. I protocolli erano al sicuro, ma non voleva che nessuno andasse a ficcanasare nel suo studio.

Salì le scale, massaggiandosi con insistenza il collo indolenzito con la mano. Appena arrivò nel corridoio vide la Blake fare avanti indietro nel vano tentativo di passare il tempo, conosceva bene il suo stato d'animo, i turni di notte erano quasi sempre noiosi e quello sembrava esserlo più degli altri.

"Buonanotte Capo", disse Octavia appena la vide.

"Buonanotte agente Blake", mormorò in risposta prima di sorpassarla e svoltare l'angolo.

Il silenzio della villa era quasi assordante, sentiva solo i suoi passi colpire la moquette. Stava per raggiungere la sua camera quando si ritrovò proprio davanti a quella della Senatrice. Sentì un rumore e d'istinto si avvicinò alla porta. Lo sentì di nuovo, più forte. Poggiò la fronte alla porta e, nel silenzio della notte, sentì Clarke piangere.

Le mancò il respiro ed un groppo le si formò in gola. La donna che amava stava piangendo disperata e lei era lì, immobile, incapace di fare un singolo passo. Il cuore le diceva di entrare, stringere Clarke a sé, confortarla, baciarla, amarla, mentre la ragione le diceva tutto l'opposto, che non poteva e non doveva lasciarsi andare per nessun motivo.

Controvoglia scelse la ragione, si staccò dalla porta e con estrema lentezza raggiunse la porta della sua camera, ma non riuscì ad entrare. Il suo cuore aveva cominciato a battere all'impazzata e contrariamente a tutta le regole che si era imposta ritornò su suoi passi.

Entrò in silenzio, senza fare rumore, quasi come una ladra. La Senatrice le dava le spalle, era rannicchiata sul letto scossa dai singhiozzi che cercava invano di celare, completamente ignara che qualcuno fosse entrato nella sua stanza. Lexa si avvicinò in silenzio, quando fu vicino al letto notò subito la fasciatura del braccio e per un attimo il senso di colpa ritornò alla carica, ma l’ennesimo singhiozzo di Clarke lo spazzò subito via. Fece un altro passo e si sdraio al suo fianco e, con estrema delicatezza, l'abbracciò da dietro facendo attenzione a non toccare il braccio ferito. Clarke sussultò dallo spavento mentre l’altra la strinse a sé, ma sentendo il profumo inconfondibile del _suo_ Capo della Sicurezza si rilassò in un secondo. Forse stava solo sognando, ma non le importava voleva godersi il momento.

"Ssshh. Adesso basta piangere. Ci sono io qui con te. Non ti succederà niente Clarke, ti proteggerò a costo della mia vita e non solo perché è il mio lavoro, ma perché non riesco ad immaginare la mia vita senza di te. Lo so che non dovrei, ma ti amo Clarke e adesso ti bacerò e lo farò per tutta la notte, sempre che la Senatrice Carson non abbia nulla da ridire", mormorò Lexa al suo orecchio.

_'Allora non sto sognando?!'_ , pensò prima di girarsi e scontrarsi con quegli occhi verdi che la facevano impazzire.

Il dolore al braccio era completamente sparito, in quel momento era la donna più felice del mondo.

Lexa le prese il volto tra le mani e le asciugò le lacrime con i pollici. Il suo tocco, talmente delicato, fece tremare Clarke.

"La Senatrice non ha nulla da ridire agente Woods...”, replicò la Griffin senza esitare, scatenando il sorriso dell’altra.

“Adesso che ci penso però… una cosa ci sarebbe...", aggiunse poi ritrovando il sorriso, facendo accigliare l’agente.

“E sarebbe?”.

"Perché le tue labbra non sono ancora sulle mie?".

Lexa non indugiò oltre, avvicinò la bocca fino a farla scontrare con quella di Clarke. La baciò con una dolcezza infinita, stringendola a sé come se avesse paura di perderla da un momento all'altro. Si baciarono a lungo,  assaporandosi l'un l'altra, senza fretta o foga alcuna, consapevoli che questa volta sarebbe stata diversa dalle precedenti. Continuarono a baciarsi fino a che la stanchezza non ebbe il sopravvento e si addormentarono l'una tra le braccia dell'altra.

 

 


	16. Capitolo 15

#  CAPITOLO 15

# 

Aprì gli occhi di scatto, in affanno, si guardò intorno, ma non riusciva a capire dove fosse. Era tutto buio, sentiva freddo, tanto freddo. Come ci era finita lì? Dov'era Lexa? Possibile che fosse tutto un sogno? Le sue parole, i suoi baci, il suo abbraccio, il suo calore. No, non poteva essere solo un sogno. Clarke non sapeva più cosa pensare, il cuore cominciò ad accelerare e faticava sempre più a respirare, la paura stava prendendo il sopravvento. Non riusciva a capire cosa fosse successo, ne tanto meno dove fosse e questo alimentava quello stato d'ansia che la stava lentamente soffocando. Un rumore la fece voltare di scatto. Era tesa come una corda di violino. Avvolta dal buio, non riuscì a vedere nulla. Fece qualche passo verso quel rumore, ma non riusciva ad orientarsi e il panico stava aumentando. Un lamento squarciò il silenzio e la fece sussultare, si avvicinò timorosa verso di esso, avanzando a tentoni con le mani tese in avanti. All'improvviso un fascio di luce illuminò una parete, i suoi occhi furono accecati e per un istante vide solo una luce bianca, ci vollero diversi secondi per tornare a vedere. Un urlò le morì in gola e il suo viso divenne paonazzo. Accasciata contro la parete c'era Lexa in una pozza di sangue. Nonostante il panico e la paura, Clarke corse subito da lei. Senza esitare fece pressione sulla ferita. Le avevano sparato all'addome e stava perdendo molto sangue.

"Oddio, Lexa... apri gli occhi", gridò senza ricevere risposta.

"Ti prego, non mi lasciare... ho bisogno di te", continuò accarezzandole il viso.

"AIUTO, C'È NESSUNO? VI PREGO QUALCUNO MI AIUTI!", urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo.

Con la mano libera provò a cercare il telefono, appena lo trovò compose subito il 911.

"Amore, ti prego resisti", mormorò.

"Ed eccola lì, la grande Senatrice Griffin, che non ha paura di niente e nessuno in ginocchio a piangere come una bambina. Solo una parola mi viene in mente: ridicola. Nessuno ti risponderà Senatrice Griffin, nessuno verrà ad aiutarti, sei rimasta sola. È inutile che cerchi di salvare, la donna che ami. Perché vedi, la donna che ti affanni a stringere tra le braccia è morta nel vano tentativo di salvarti, solo perché tu non hai voluto cedere alle nostre minacce. Come ci sente ad essere la sola ed unica responsabile della morte della persona che ami?", una voce femminile sconosciuta la fece trasalire.

"Lexa... ti prego amore non mi lasciare", sussurrò in preda al panico stringendo di più a sé la Woods nel vano tentativo di risvegliarla, cercando di non dar peso alle parole della sconosciuta.

"Cosa c'è… la verità fa male?", continuò la voce deridendola.

"Chi sei? E cosa vuoi da me?", le domandò esasperata.

"Sei tu che mi hai chiamata Senatrice... io ho semplicemente accettato il tuo invito. Non ti ricordi più? La conferenza, la tua sfida... sono qui e sono venuta a prenderti", disse la donna con un tono agghiacciante.

Le lacrime continuavano a rigare il volto di Clarke, la disperazione stava avendo la meglio, stringeva Lexa incredula delle parole di quella donna, non poteva essere morta, non poteva.

"Spero che almeno la tua bodyguard fosse brava a letto, perché per quanto riguarda il proteggerti, uhmm… ha fatto decisamente schifo...".

"Lurida figlia di puttana...", le ringhiò contro.

Un colpo esplose rimbombando in tutta la stanza e la donna misteriosa cadde a terra. La Senatrice si voltò e vide Lexa con la pistola in mano. I loro occhi si trovarono subito e istintivamente un sorriso comparve sul volto di Clarke

"Clarke... io... ti amo...", sussurrò con un filo di voce.

"Ti amo Lexa... ti amo anche io... ti prego res...", non fece in tempo a finire la frase, la Woods chiuse gli occhi esalando l'ultimo respiro.

"LEXAAAAAAAAAA!", urlò.

Si svegliò di soprassalto gridando. Era in affanno, madida di sudore e con il cuore che rischiava di uscirle dal petto. Sussultò quando due braccia la strinsero da dietro in un tenero abbraccio.

"Shhh, era solo un brutto sogno", sentì la voce di Lexa rassicurarla.

Si girò verso di lei e per un attimo le mancò il respiro. Le lacrime continuavano a scendere e senza indugiare oltre si aggrappò al suo collo e la baciò in modo urgente, disperato. La strinse più forte a sé quasi avesse paura che stesse ancora sognando. Invece era tutto vero, Lexa era viva e vegeta e la stava baciando.

Il bacio da dolce si trasformò velocemente in passione incontrollata. Le loro labbra si intrecciarono cercandosi bisognose, assaporandosi sempre di più con avidità. Quando Lexa sentì le lacrime di Clarke pizzicarle la bocca cercò subito di allontanarsi, ma la Senatrice la strinse con più vigore impedendole di sciogliere il loro contatto. Un ansito strozzato sfuggi all'agente, quando la lingua della Senatrice percorse il labbro inferiore succhiandolo con insistenza, chiedendo un permesso – già accordato – di perdere completamente il senno. La ragione venne presto a mancare, quando le loro lingue cominciarono a danzare insieme, scambiandosi dolci carezze d'amore. Quel bacio le stava facendo impazzire, entrambe sentivano il calore aumentare. Lo spavento appena provato di Clarke venne sostituito dalla frenesia e dall'audacia. Le sue mani lasciarono i capelli di Lexa, scivolarono verso il basso per esplorare quel corpo caldo che non vedeva l'ora di baciare.

A Lexa mancò il respiro e si staccò allontanandosi giusto quel poco per potersi perdere in quegli occhi meravigliosamente azzurri della Senatrice. Anche se voleva Clarke con tutta sé stessa non era sicura fosse la cosa giusta, non era il momento, Clarke era in pericolo e la sua distrazione poteva costarle la vita.

"Forse sarebbe meglio fermarsi e ricordare chi siamo... tu sei sempre la Senatrice ed io sempre il Capo della Sicurezza addetta alla tua protezione. Non dovremmo lasciarci andare… non in questo momento...", disse Lexa con estrema fatica.

"Lexa ascoltami, ti prego...", replicò afferrandole il viso con le mani.

"Qui dentro ci siamo solo noi, non c'è nessuna Senatrice e nessun Capo della Sicurezza, c'è solo una ragazza che sta chiedendo all'altra di amarla...", prese fiato e continuò.

"Ho bisogno di questo Lexa, ho bisogno di te e del tuo amore, non sopravvivrei altrimenti. Tu mi completi Lexa, sei la parte di me che stavo disperatamente cercando", smise di guardarla negli occhi incapace di sostenere il suo sguardo.

Per un attimo ripensò alla conferenza, al guanto di sfida che aveva lanciato ai suoi nemici, a quell'incubo e alla paura che aveva provato perdendo la donna che amava.

"Fra poche ore sarà di nuovo il caos, mi daranno di nuovo la caccia e forse mi verranno a prendere, sono io che li ho invitati a farlo, ma la cosa non mi fa paura perché ci sei tu al mio fianco... quello che mi spaventa invece è il mio cuore... continua a battere in modo frenetico e rischia di esplodere", sussurrò prendendo la mano dell'agente e posizionandola sul suo petto.

"Fai l'amore con me Lexa... voglio dimostrarti quanto ti amo, ne ho bisogno se no impazzirò".

Lexa sentì un tuffo al cuore, quelle parole così sincere portarono via ogni suo dubbio ed ogni sua incertezza.

"Io la pazzia l'ho già raggiunta...".

"Allora basta parlare".

L'istante dopo le labbra di Lexa erano di nuovo sulle sue. Annaspando, alle prese con quei pochi indumenti che ancora avevano addosso, si inginocchiarono l’una davanti all’altra sul materasso. Entrambe troppo prese da quel bisogno – ormai diventato famelico – di toccare quella pelle bollente che le incendiava, ogni vestito si dissolse come ogni barriera tra di loro. l corpi si fusero, plasmandosi reciprocamente, mentre le loro labbra non accennavano a staccarsi trovando quella simbiosi che le faceva gemere l’una nella bocca dell’altra. Lexa l’attirò ancora di più a sé e poi, continuando a baciarla, la fece stendere sulle coperte e la coprì con il proprio corpo. Intrecciò le mani con quelle di Clarke e lentamene le portò sopra la testa di quest’ultima, si staccò per un attimo dalle labbra della Senatrice e la guardò in modo malizioso, come ad intimarla di rimanere lì, ferma, immobile. Dopodiché l’agente si chinò su di lei ed iniziò a baciarla dappertutto, coprendole il corpo con una scia di baci infuocati che ben presto si fermarono sui suoi seni. Clarke non era più in grado di trattenere i gemiti che le sfuggivano uno dopo l'altro dalle labbra. Il piacere la stava travolgendo e crebbe ancora di più quando i baci di Lexa scivolarono verso il basso. La quale si fermò solo un attimo, quando vide il piercing all'ombelico dell’altra. Il suo sguardo stupito si perse in quello intenso della Senatrice e, mentre annegava in quel azzurro diventato ormai blu scuro, si morse senza volerlo il labbro inferiore, un gesto che fece tremare ancora di più Clarke.

“Ero una ribelle al college…”, disse in affanno con quel tono roco e seducente che faceva impazzire Lexa.

“Ma davvero Senatrice, una ribelle? Io credo che lo sia ancora… sbaglio forse?”, affermò prendendola giocosamente in giro.

“Forse no, agente Woods… non sbaglia…”, annaspò quando Lexa ricominciò a baciarla, giocherellando con il suo piercing.

I baci della Woods si mossero ancora una volta verso il basso soffermandosi a lungo sul suo inguine, scatenando  in Clarke dei gemiti incontrollati. La quale mormorò parole sconnesse quasi incomprensibili, mentre Lexa le posava le mani tra le gambe per aprirle ancora di più alla sua invasione. La Senatrice quasi urlò in preda all’estasi quando senti le labbra dell’agente proprio li, dove ne aveva più bisogno, la toccava intimamente con la lingua in un modo che le fece inarcare la schiena con un sussulto, e quel gesto si adattò alla perfezione agli intenti di Lexa che le sollevò i fianchi tra le mani e si sistemò le gambe dell’altra sulle spalle per poterla baciare meglio e penetrarla con la lingua.

Clarke era quasi allo stremo, non aveva mai provato nulla di simile, un groviglio di sensazioni si stavano scagliando dentro di lei, erano così intense e potenti da farla sentire ad un passo dal paradiso e prossima a quell’esplosione interna che l’avrebbe fatta gridare senza ritegno. Lexa la stava coccolando dolcemente, anche se con un’intensità infinita, ed era pronta ad accompagnarla fino all’estasi più totale. Con ogni carezza della lingua cercava di vincere la sua resistenza, di strapparle ogni pensiero e preoccupazione dalla testa. Quella sensazione era così intensa, erotica, travolgente, che Clarke dovette aggrapparsi a Lexa quasi si sentisse mancare il letto sotto di sé.

Ci volle ancora poco poi la Senatrice lo avvertì: estremo, improvviso, il tuffo in acque sconosciute, ma invece di annegare, si sentì trasportare su un'onda elettrizzante che le fece gridare il nome dell’agente quasi con disperazione.

“Lexa!”.

La Woods non la lasciò andare. Continuò ad accarezzarla freneticamente con la lingua, fuori da ogni controllo almeno quanto lo era la Griffin, la sostenne con le mani mentre un brivido esplosivo continuava a scuotere tutto il corpo di Clarke, la quale continuava a muoversi contro la sua bocca, incapace di stare ferma.

Clarke provò un senso di perdita quando Lexa si staccò da lei facendole posare le gambe sul materasso. Era annebbiata ancora dal piacere, ma non voleva che finisse e, con un colpo di reni, ribaltò la posizione perdendosi nello sguardo intenso e voglioso del suo Capo della Sicurezza.

“Woods adesso tocca a te…”, mormorò prima di farsi largo tra le sue gambe facendo scontrare le loro intimità.

La Senatrice sentì l’agente gemere a quel contatto e in quel momento non poté fare a meno di pensare quando fosse bello quel suono.

La reazione di Lexa a quella presa di posizione fu istintiva e spontanea, cominciarono a muoversi in simbiosi come se il corpo di una completasse quello dell’altra, solo in quel momento si rese conto di quanto quell'amplesso torrido e passionale stesse distruggendo ad una ad una tutte le barriere che lei stessa aveva eretto.

Amava la senatrice Griffin e lo avrebbe fatto fino all’ultimo dei suoi giorni. Quella notte non chiusero più occhio, ma si amarono come se non ci fosse un domani.  E forse un domani per loro non ci sarebbe stato... non tanto presto.


	17. Capitolo 16

# CAPITOLO 16

 

La conferenza stampa della Senatrice Griffin era stata annunciata solo un’ora fa e senza troppi indugi era già in onda in diretta nazionale. Tutti gli americani della East Coast erano sintonizzati su quel canale, curiosi di sapere cosa avesse da dire la politicante.

In un lussuoso attico, di uno degli edifici più alti di Sacramento, c'era una donna che non faceva differenza. 

_"Buongiorno a tutti. Vi ringrazio per essere accorsi a questa conferenza così numerosi, onestamente ci speravo e non avete deluso le mie aspettative. Detto questo, non vorrei dilungarmi troppo, ma vorrei arrivare al vero motivo della vostra convocazione. Cercherò di essere breve e diretta, perché voglio che il mio messaggio arrivi forte e chiaro ai diretti interessati…"._

"Tutto sto’ casino per lanciare un messaggio... Griffin sei veramente ridicola e senza speranza. Così è troppo semplice!", commentò la donna appena sentì Clarke parlare.

_"Voglio che sia chiaro un concetto: non mi ritirerò MAI da questa campagna elettorale! Qualsiasi cosa succeda io rimarrò qui, a lottare per quello in cui credo. Non cambierò MAI le mie idee, le mie convinzioni, i miei principi, solo perché ho ricevuto delle minacce e sono stata il bersaglio principale degli ultimi attentati. Purtroppo ci sono state delle vittime innocenti ad opera di qualcuno che, evidentemente, non ha abbastanza fegato di affrontarmi…"._

"Lurida puttana! Chi è che non ha il fegato di affrontarti?! Io no di certo!", si alterò battendo un pugno sulla tavolino davanti a lei.

_"È il momento di dire basta! Mi riferisco a voi, chiunque voi siate, responsabili di queste tragedie senza senso. Volete che la sottoscritta non venga eletta Governatrice? Bene, venite a dirmelo in faccia. Fatevi vedere se ne avete coraggio e ditemi qual è il vostro vero problema? Sono le mie idee a mettervi in difficoltà? O forse sono i miei principi? O magari è il più banale dei cliché a mettervi in crisi: il mio orientamento sessuale? Sapete, sarebbe veramente patetico se dovesse essere quest'ultimo il motivo delle vostre minacce, degli attentati, di quei morti e feriti innocenti..."._

"Le vittime fanno parte del gioco mia cara… e poi tra noi due non sono certo io la patetica, ma tu. Senatrice ti facevo più intelligente, ti stia scavando la fossa da sola... e questo non può che darmi sollievo!", inveì ancora contro il monitor.

_"A scanso di equivoci voglio essere chiara... sono innamorata di una donna e potete chiamarmi come meglio credete: gay, lesbica o in qualunque modo dispregiativo vi venga i mente, i miei sentimenti per lei non cambieranno. Io la amo, la amo alla follia… amo i suoi principi, amo la sua rettitudine, amo i suoi difetti, e non ho intenzione di lasciarla andare solo perché a voi non vanno a genio le idee della campagna elettorale di una lesbica"._

"Una puttana lesbica… di bene in meglio!", continuò a dire sempre più inviperita.

_"Voglio però tranquillizzare tutti i cittadini, sono innamorata è un dato di fatto, ma questo non rallenterà il mio lavoro, anzi, mi spronerà a dare il meglio di me stessa, a raggiungere quegli obiettivi per fare avere a tutti i diritti che meritano. Quindi, miei cari nemici, rinnovo quando detto prima, io sono qui…venite a prendermi!"._

"Sei proprio una perdente! Non diventerai mai Governatrice, però avrai quello che chiedi Griffin… puoi starne certa!", esclamò facendosi prendere dalla rabbia, prima di chiudere rovinosamente il portatile con cui stava guardando la conferenza.

Si alzò bruscamente dalla poltrona e, dando le spalle alla porta, puntò il suo sguardo furioso verso la finestra. Lo skyline stupendo non sortì nessun effetto sul suo umore nero. Era in collera con quella piccola ed insignificante Senatrice che aveva osato, ancora una volta, metterle i bastoni fra le ruote. Con quel suo assurdo e patetico discorso le stava forzando la mano, obbligando a cambiare il suo piano elaborato con estrema arguzia e meticolosità.

"Io non ho il fegato di affrontarti... tsè! Piccola stronza lesbica adesso vedrai con chi hai a che a fare. Se è vero che sei innamorata, di addio alla tua bella perché presto non la rivedrai mai più. E questa… è una promessa Senatrice!", commentò al vento denigrando volutamente il ruolo della sua nemica.

La donna venne interrotta bruscamente dai suoi vaneggiamenti dal bussare alla porta.

"Avanti!", disse perentoria.

"Capo, immagino abbia visto la conferenza?", chiese l’uomo appena varcò la soglia.

"Certo che l'ho vista razza d'idiota!", ringhiò girandosi verso la persona che aveva osato disturbarla.

"La conferenza stampa è appena finita e il video sta diventando virale su internet, le visualizzazioni aumentano di secondo in secondo", continuò incurante dello sguardo glaciale della donna.

"E secondo te… sapere questo dettaglio può in qualche modo essere utile alla nostra causa?", gli chiese con quel sarcasmo pungente che la contraddistingueva.

"Beh... no!", balbetto ingoiando pesatamente.

"Esattamente, NO! Quindi chiude la bocca e apri bene le orecchie”.

L'uomo fece un cenno leggero con la testa senza ribattere.

“È evidente che quella stronza della Senatrice Griffin voglia proprio morire e noi l'accontenteremo. Basta con gli avvertimenti, non volevo arrivare a tanto è pur sempre una Senatrice degli Stati Uniti, ma quella puttana lesbica ha osato sfidarmi una volta di troppo ed io non sono una che si tira indietro. E poi abbiamo dei piani da rispettare, non abbiamo più tempo da perdere. Io voglio quel contratto con il Governo e non sarà certo quella stronza, che si erige a paladino dalla giustizia, a fermarmi".

"Quali sono i piani?", chiese l'uomo.

"Ho sbagliato a fidarmi di Mann è stato una terribile delusione. Liberati di lui. Deve essere un lavoro pulito, la colpa deve ricadere sull'ospedale, non fare casini!".

"Sarà fatto. E per l'altra donna… l’amica della Senatrice?".

"Lei non mi interessa, la sua vita è appesa a un filo, se vive o muore non è rilevante", ammise con freddezza e cinismo girandosi poi verso la finestra.

L'uomo fece di nuovo un accenno con la testa per congedarsi e cominciò a dirigersi verso la porta dell’ufficio, ma la voce della donna lo fermò.

"Avvia il progetto!", ordinò perentoria.

"Ma capo... non possiamo, serve la firma del Presidente per avviare la macchina... sarebbe ille...", provò a farla ragionare.

"Piantala di fare la femminuccia, cominci veramente a seccarmi! Lo so benissimo che è illegale, come lo è ammazzare la gente, quindi… prendi i tuoi scrupoli e ficcateli su per culo", l'apostrofò alzando la voce, continuando a guardare fuori dalla finestra senza scomporsi minimamente.

L’uomo deglutì non appena la donna sì girò verso di lui inchiodandolo con il suo sguardo rabbioso.

"Abbiamo bisogno di più informazioni e attivare il protocollo EyeWorld è l'unico modo per averle. Sono io che comando qui dentro, non quel tira piedi del Presidente degli Stati Uniti, quindi smettila di lagnarti ed esegui i miei ordini! Sono stata abbastanza chiara?", domandò con estrema retorica facendo sobbalzare l'uomo.

"Abbiamo bisogno di sapere i prossimi spostamenti della Senatrice, tu sai chi contattare. Tra poco più di un mese ci sono le elezioni e non voglio che ci arrivi viva. Se vogliamo che il nostro piano vada in porto deve essere eletto Coltrane".

"Mi attivo subito", rispose l'uomo poco prima di uscire dalla stanza e lasciare la donna sola.

"Accetto la tua sfida Senatrice… ora preparati a morire!", disse tornando a guardare la skyline.

 

****

 

L'uomo, appena uscito dall'ufficio, si diresse a passo svelto verso gli ascensori. Aveva un compito da svolgere e lo avrebbe fatto nel migliore dei modi. Deludere il suo capo equivaleva ad una condanna a morte e lui voleva vivere per molti anni ancora. Scese fino all'ufficio informatico andando dritto verso le due persone di cui aveva bisogno.

"Kyle, Joey... due parole", esordì richiamando la loro attenzione.

I due ragazzi scattarono in piedi come se fossero seduti su delle molle, e seguirono l'uomo nella stanza dei server dove avrebbero potuto parlare liberamente.

"Ho un paio di lavoretti per voi... che richiedono cura e poche domande".

"Sono quelli che preferisco", rispose Kyle.

"Ha la nostra attenzione", confermò Joey.

"Kyle, tu dovrai occuparti di Taylor Mann. Il capo vuole liberarsi di lui in modo pulito. Hackera l'ospedale e modifica la sua cartella clinica. Non si dovrà mai più risvegliare. Mi raccomando, la colpa dovrà ricadere sull'ospedale, la tua intrusione dovrà essere invisibile!".

"Nessuno problema capo, potrei farlo ad occhi chiusi!", esclamò il ragazzo pavoneggiandosi più del dovuto con il suo diretto superiore.

"Ne sono convinto, ma non voglio errori, quindi fai sparire quell'espressione da super genio incompreso e mettiti al lavoro. Kyle, niente cazzate, se no trito le tue chiappe e le metto insieme al cibo del mio cane!", lo minacciò l'uomo facendo sparire di colpo il sorriso beffardo sul volto dell'altro.

Kyle fece un cenno con la testa e poi si dileguò lasciando il collega solo con il superiore.

"Ed io signore cosa devo fare?", chiese dopo un po' Joey.

"Attiva la macchina e fai partire il protocollo EyeWorld. Come ho detto prima, niente domande. La cosa deve rimanere riservata, non puoi dirlo nemmeno a Kyle. Voglio un rapporto completo giornaliero, mentre le informazioni ricavate vanno ridirette all'ufficio del capo supremo. Sono stato abbastanza chiaro?".

"Certo signore nessun problema!", replicò il ragazzo prima di congedarsi.

L'uomo sospirò e afferrò il cellulare. Selezionò il contatto e digitò un messaggio.

"È il momento! Le elezioni sono vicine. Ci servono al più presto tutti i suoi prossimi spostamenti, nel dettaglio, come al solito. Non mi deludere!".

Quando lo inviò ricevette subito la risposta.

_"L'ho mai fatto forse?!"._

"No, ma se vuoi mantenere la tua bella testa sul collo sarà il caso che continui. Lei è già sul piede di guerra e questa volta non ammette sbagli".

_"Non sbaglierò!"._

"Un'ultima cosa... domani compra il giornale e leggi le notizie locali, se non assolvi la tua missione potrebbe capitarti la stessa cosa!".

Quello fu l'ultimo messaggio che inviò l'uomo e non ricevette risposta, segno evidente che il suo contatto aveva ben inteso il suo incarico.

 

****

 

All'ospedale di Sacramento c'era un insolito trambusto, complice il maxi tamponamento che c'era stato sulla Highway.

Tutto il personale era di corsa e l'infermiera di turno al piano della terapia intensiva non era da meno. Aveva da poco finito il giro visite, somministrando i farmaci riportati sulle cartelle cliniche di ogni paziente, ignara del fatto che, al paziente della 222, aveva iniettato una sostanza a cui era allergico. Dopo neanche un’ora il farmaco entrò in circolo nel sangue provocando nell’uomo uno shock anafilattico.

I monitor cominciarono a lampeggiare impazziti, ma erano stati opportunamente silenziati e il codice blu era stato cancellato da remoto. Kyle aveva fatto la sua magia e con pochi tasti aveva messo fino alla vita di Taylor Mann.

 

****

 

Joey, dal canto suo, era chiuso da più di ora nel caveau centrale dell'edificio dove lavorava ogni giorno. Le sue dita picchiettavano la tastiera in modo frenetico, digitando una sequenza di comandi che faceva invidia all'enciclopedia Treccani.

"Confermi l'attivazione del protocollo EyeWorld?", lesse la domanda ad alta voce.

"Ci puoi giurare...", rispose premendo enter.

Il server emise un beep fastidioso e cominciò la sequenza di attivazione.

"Addio privacy...", sospirò poco prima di lasciare il caveau, riattivando il sistema di sorveglianza.

L’occhio sul mondo era appena stato attivato e presto ogni persona della terra sarebbe stata al centro del suo mirino.

 


End file.
